


Solstice of the heart

by Shironekotama



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Get ready for the feels, Memory Loss, azula getting her redemption arc, but let's not just focus on romance, i guess it's tyzula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironekotama/pseuds/Shironekotama
Summary: This story takes place after The Search, so if you haven't read the comics it could be a bit confusing(but not too much). Smoke and shadows never happened.Starts Ty Lee centric. Later focuses more on Azula and Zuko.This is basically my attempt of writing a redemption arc for Azula. Have fun reading but please have mercy on me, english is not my native language but I'm trying my best!Rating might change later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thanks for checking out my story! updates will be weekly and please let me know what you think! bare in mind english is not my native language.

_Once there was a spark, so warm and gentle, that it held the power to breath the world back to life. But the spark was born in darkness, and fearing to die, it did what was necessary to survive. The spark grew and grew and swallowed everything in it's way, burning so bright even the sun envied it. When control was lost, it's burning claws destroyed everything they touched, and in order to protect what was left, they stomped it out. All that remained were ash and smoke, and the hollow shell of a once so mighty women. But can you breath a fire back to life after there is nothing but ember? Who dares to light a fire where there once was a forest, swallowed by flames?_

 

Ty Lee sat at the table, blankly staring at the dark, polished wood. She didn't take notice of the conversations swirling around her, deep voices echoing from the walls. As Zukos hand crashed down on it, the vibrations sucked her back into reality. Scared gray eyes flew between faces until her gaze met his. He looked bewildered, passion and anger flickering in his golden eyes. Loose strains of his dark hair stuck to his forehead, which took away from his usually calm and responsible attitude. He had made great progress at becoming a devoted and respectable leader. He freed his eyes from hers and looked back into the group that surrounded him. The Kiyoshi Warriors, her new family. Suki, her unofficial leader, had stood up and reached for Zukos hand. 

 

"We need to do something." he said, almost choking on his own words.

Suki nodded, lowering her gaze as she raised her voice. "It's been over a year that she vanished, who knows what she plans now? I agree with Zuko, we need to take action."  
Subtle glances found their way to her, but nobody dared to get her involved. Since she joined, she had not lost a single word about her past. Her sisters respected her wish to find new peace and leave behind what could never be erased. Nevertheless, it haunted her dreams, and they knew. Not even Zuko wanted to include her, realizing her obvious discomfort at the topic. 

"I will send soldiers, they will comb through every village, turn around every stone, search for e-"  
"Firelord Zuko." 

He fell silent at the sound of her voice. In fact, the entire room was suddenly shrouded in tranquillity. Everyone was fixated, eagerly awaiting her next words.

"Y.. You don't need to send your soldiers. They are needed here."  
"What do you mean." It was not a question, but rather an order to elaborate.  
"I will go."

Sukis eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Zuko cut her off immediately.

"You can't go alone, Ty Lee. You can join the search, I mean, it was you who voiced concerns first after all, but"  
"My Lord, I insist." She said with a stable tone, trying not to let them feel her insecurity.  
"I am not sure if this would be a good decision, Ty Lee. Give me time to think about it."

She felt her hands shaking but decided to speak up now, rather than letting the opportunity slip through her hands.

"Zuko." She said "Can we talk alone." 

Her eyes met with the group, which seemed to despise that idea.  
"I will stay." They looked at Suki, who had now crossed her arms in front of her chest, and stared Ty Lee mercilessly into the ground.  
"Alright then." 

Zuko raised his hand to request the others to leave. Unwillingly, but obedient they agreed and once the door closed, a heavyness fell off their shoulders and they all relaxed.  
"Ty Lee have you lost your mind?" Suki growled. "You can't go all alone, let us at least come with you!" Without words the brown haired girl shook her head gently. There was a determination in her eyes that both her friends hadn't seen in a while. "Zuko, you wouldn't let her go alone, would you?" 

His face was blank, unreadable and lost in thought. He seemed to weigh the odds. After a moment of silence he let out a heavy sigh.  
"To be honest, I don't know what to do. Do you really think she could be a danger?"  
He held his head, thinking about the state she was in when they parted.  
"I am certain there is _some_ kind of danger. It is Azula we are talking about."

"She is right. We can't let a lunatic run wild, who knows what she plans. I don't agree with you going alone, though." Suki emphasized the last part, as if she feared her concerns could be ignored. And she was right.  
"Okay. You are allowed to search the region we last saw her in. I give you two weeks, if you don't make any progress or find crutial information, your orders are to return immediately and let us know."

In shock, both women stared at him, not expecting his sudden change of mind.  
"You can't be serious.." Suki exclaimed. "Let me go with her!"

Ty Lee took her hand, her usual sweet smile plastered on her painted face.  
"You are needed here, what if she returns while I'm gone? Someone has to protect the Firelord!"

Ty Lee had noticed their relationship getting closer lately and didn't want to intervene, they both needed someone to hold on to. It's been rough since the war ended, and his new duties seemed to exhaust whatever strength Zuko had left. Besides, Ty Lee felt the need to go alone. She fehlt it was her responsibility, and her curiosity demanded to find out what happened to her former friend and leader. She wanted to see what was left of her. If there was anything left at all. If she was still alive. The last thought left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"My decision has been made and I suppose I have made myself clear, Suki."

Still angry, Suki decided to give in and the meeting came to an end. As they left the hall, Ty Lee walked next to Zuko, keeping a polite distance and refrained from starting a conversation. He seemed to regret his decision already. They hadn't talked in a while, and even though she had proved herself to be a new person and worthy of his trust, she could tell that sometimes he still feared her. Maybe now more than ever before.

"I will find her. And I will bring her back. I promise." she asured as they started to part ways. He stopped dead in his tracks and she noticed the pain in his eyes. "Do you... Do you think she is ok?"

Taken aback by his reaction, she took a moment to think about her answer. Never before had she seen him so concerned about his sister. His sister, that had attacked and betrayed him so many times and brought all of them so much pain. It took her a lot of self control to not point that out. It was not because she was afraid she might be in trouble - it was because she still feared her with every fibre of her being - that she wanted to bring her back. She wanted to see her back in a straitjacket, wanted to see her locked away and safe from doing any harm. 

"It's Azula we're talking about. She will be alright. I'm just not sure if others are, though."  
He nodded, slowly turning around and continuing the way to his chambers.  
"I will make sure a Mongoose Lizard will be ready for you and enough privisions will be provided for a journey of two weeks. Be ready by noon."

She stood still, releasing a breath she had held back for far too long. As soon as he was out of sight, she allowed her body to tense and shake. Was she doing the right thing? It was too late for regrets, and she decided it was time to prepare for her journey. It wouldn't be an easy one. 

 

* * *

 

At noon as the sun burned mercilessly Te Lee found herself in the spacious yard in front of the palace. Guards were preparing her Mongoose Lizard for the trip and she streched her body one last time. She looked back to the steps where Zuko and Suki looked at her silently. Her friend frowned in disapproval but she wouldn't let it get to her. A decision had been made. A lazy wave followed as she seated herself on top of the animals back and made her way off the royal grounds. It would take a while for her to get to her destination, maybe too long for her head, and doubts would creep up on her. They would shout at her to turn around, but she refused. She wouldn't return before her mission was successful. Even if it took longer than two weeks. She wouldn't return without her. 

 

* * *

 

Exhaustion was written on her face in thick letters as she finally reached the streets of Hira'a. Brushing off sweat from her forehead, she jumped from the Lizards back. She lead him to a trough and let the poor animal rest as she watched strangers glancing at her in suspicion. She walked up to a group of men, gathered around a table and enjoying a game of pai sho.  
"I'm sorry to bother you but has anyone seen this woman?" She took the sheet of paper she had carried under her belt and presented it to the men. It was an old picture of Azula, spreaded all over the country to find her. She must've looked different by now, but it was all Ty Lee had. For a moment they inspected the picture, but then shook their heads.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there haven't been a lot of strangers around here lately. Maybe someone else can help you with that." mumbled one of them as he turned back to the game, already forgetting about her.

She collapsed a bit, breathing deeply. Thanking them, she turned to look for others. The answer would always be the same. Nobody had seen her and nobody had advice for her where to look. She was about to look for accommodation and continue her search the next day as she heard faint laughter from a distant yard. Following the sound of their voices she found a small tavern, filled with very few people. Not exactly where she wanted to be, but she couldn't risk losing a chance. As she sat down, her muscles gave in and she felt all her exhaustion and sleep deprivation crashing down on her at once. She ordered a cold drink and listened attentively to the conversations. Hours passed and nothing of interested found her ears as she stood up and wanted to leave. Reaching the door, she finally caught something interesting. People had gathered around an old men, introducing a story to his fellow villagers. He spoke of a monster of flames, living in the woods and eating everything in it's path, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Apparently the destruction and attacks had started to appear about a year ago. A demon seemed to haunt the woods, turning into a young woman to lure in strangers and ambush them. Ty Lee turned around and joined the group. As they recognised an unfamiliar face in their round their attention shifted.

"Can we help you, young lady?"

She heard whispers behind her back, remarks about her makeup and that she must be a kiyoshi warrior. A smug smile flew across her lips and vanished as she focused again.  
"I am looking for someone. Have you seen this woman?" Again she presented the picture, and again she was met with confusion.  
"No, I'm sorry." 

She found herself sighing deeply, thanking them and leaving. It was almost sundown and she had yet to find a place to sleep. After chaining her Mongoose Lizard to a fence, she found shelter in the spare room of a lovely family. After explaining to them that she was on a mission from the firelord, they didn't hesitate to offer her a bed. Most people were aware of the Kyoshi Warriorsand their new role as Firelord Zukos protection, which would come in handy sometimes. Lying down on the hard ground, she fixed her gaze at the ceiling.  
The moon had claimed the sky and his gloomy rays of light painted the room in a faint white. Every inch of her body was aching, desiring sleep more than ever before. Despite the tiredness she couldn't fall asleep. Once again her fingers brushed over the fabric of her coat and she let the paper slide between her fingers. She allowed them to wander over the smooth surface as she raised a familiar face to hers. Hovering over her were golden eyes, that she had feared for so long, and followed her into her deepest dreames. Thoughts drifted away, to a different time, a different Ty Lee. All the effort was lost in nights like these, when she found herself drowning in memories of the past. It's not like she never liked her. It was indeed the opposite, she had admired her. Clutching the picture in her arms, she rolled to her side and fell asleep, clinging to a memory that was long lost and granted her a restless sleep. Tomorrow she would search the forest. It didn't matter if she would encounter the monster - if there was a monster at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter will be posted now because i want to let you guys know more about where the plot is going.  
> i did not want to give away too much in the description, so here we go.
> 
> note: the lyrics used are from the tangled series, song: hurt incantation

Regret flodded her senses as a hissing noise parted the air around her and a ball of fire met the tree to her right. Inhaling sharply, she jumped aside, taking a wide stance, ready to attack. It's been hours since she entered the forest and not a single human had crossed her path. She had allowed herself to let her mind wander, and in this vulnerable moment she had been attacked. A rustling came from the nearby bushes and she looked around hastily. Whoever lingered in the shadows, they were not a friend. Cautiously, she waited for their next move as a new flame was aimed at her. Without effort she escaped the burning claws again and rolled over the ground, causing the dirt to blur her vision for a moment.  
Was this the monster the villagers had told her about? Would she have to fight a demon? With all her strength she managed to shove her fear aside.  
As soon as the cloud vanished, she finally saw the silhouette of her attacker forming behind it. She raised her fists in self defense, willing to avoid a fight as much as she could. When the dirt sunk to rest on the ground, she felt herself tensing up again. This couldn't be. 

A new flame flew her way, this time closer, and she could hardly counter it with a fan, causing her to step back and look for shelter behind a tree. Her heart was racing, every limb shaking, her mind orbiting around a single thought. This must've been a mistake, her eyes were playing tricks on her. It just couldn't be true. She had to be wrong.  
There was only one way to find out.  
Slowly, she peeked around the trunk, pressing her body tighter against the rough bark. There she was, looking around like a rabid animal. Dark hair hung in thick strands into her face, dirty clothes covered equally dirty skin. Her legs were shaking, her eyes unfocused. It was as if she wasn't there at all. This would make it a lot easier for Ty Lee to attack. Waiting for the right moment, she dropped her fan. With heavy steps the woman came closer, still scanning the area as she turned her back on her. A quick jump, some simple movements and she had Chi blocked her enemy, causing her to fall to the ground. Hesitantly she stepped closer, covering her mouth with her hand. A deep growl escaped the woman's throat as she desperately tried to roll onto her back. Ty Lee decided to help her and as she did so, all her racing thoughts came to an abrupt stop.  
Golden eyes. They glared at her in hatred and confusion. So familiar, yet so different. She was leaning over her, hands still holding on to her shoulders, like they were ready for an embrace, a hug. Then she opened her mouth and Ty Lees hopes were shattered at once.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Ty Lee had helped her to sit upright, leaning against a tree. Those damn familiar eyes followed every movement of hers. At least an hour must've passed since she had tied her hands and legs together to make sure she wouldn't attack again. The silver eyed girl sat in front of her, legs crossed and fingers fidgeting. No one had dared to say a word. 

"Will you finally tell me your name." she demanded.  
"I told you, it's Ty Lee." 

Her empty gaze found the ground in front of her and she seemed to drift far, far away again. How did she not remember her?  
"Do you know me?"  
Ty Lee swallowed audibly. "Yes, I do. Don't you remember me?"

A laugh, but a cold one, hollow, escaped her dry lips. She had heard it before, but it had never sounded so sad.  
"I barely remember my own name. Sometimes it comes back to me. Then it slips away. Not that it would matter. I'm all alone. I don't need a name."  
"It's Azula." she whisperer, holding the paper between her fingers. She didn't expect to find her so soon. On her way, she had played with the thought what would be if she didn't find her at all. And now here she was. But it was not her, at the same time. This thought overwhelmed her for a second before she came back to her old collected self.

"Ah... That sounds about right. Something like that. Now tell me.." Azula shifted a bit, noticing the feeling in her limbs returning. It was about time. "How do you know me? Who are you?"  
"you really don't remember, do you? Are you lying? There is no use in doing that, Azula. I have captured you, there will be no escape this time."  
She arched her brow in confusion, blowing a few strands out of her vision.  
"This time? What? And why would I lie to you?"  
Ty Lee was about to lose her patience and yell at her as she realised how genuine her question sounded. 

_Why would you lie to me?_ she thought. _Why would you ever tell the truth?_

"It doesn't matter now. You will come with me. I will bring you home, and then you will have to take responsibility for what you have done!" Just now she realised she had been holding on to the paper like a lifebuoy, tearing it apart in the process.  
"Home..." The other woman whispered, completely ignoring the rest. "okay." 

On shaking legs she tried to stand up, which her restrains made impossible, forcing her back against the tree. Ty Lee, forgetting her anger for a moment, hurried to her assistance. Even though she was not happy with that solution, she decided to carry Azula, not wanting to risk an escape by freeing her. At first she refused, trying to kick her and waddling around like a drunk otter penguin. After accepting it was hopeless, she gave in.  
The whole way was accompanied by heavy silence, working against her movements like a second body on her back. Her mind was a mess, throwing questions at her that she held back as hard as she could. There was no use in trying to make sense of her behaviour now. All that mattered was to bring her back to the palace. There the others would take care of her. Her mission was almost completed and she would never have to worry about it again. Right?

Arriving back in Hira'a, suspicious glances found her again, but nobody dared to ask. Her Mongoose Lizard was waiting obediently where she had left him, shielded it from the burning sun that the dark wood had protected her from. Breathing heavily, she placed Azula on the animals back, gaining a low growl from her. 

"Would you be so kind and enlighten me on what the hell you are doing and where exactly we are going." 

Her heart felt heavy as she decided to ignore her for the time being. She didn't want to talk. She had to get her home. Had to bring her to Zuko. Away. Away from her.  
Away from her?  
She stopped, looking at the woman glaring down at her. "Let's go somewhere we can talk safely. You also need a bath, you smell like a Tigerdillo."  
"Just when I thought you couldn't be more rude..." she hissed. 

Without further ado she jumped on the animal, urging it to leave the town. About half an hour away she decided to stop at a lake, shielded by the edge of a dark forest from curious travellers. She had to stay the night. This was just too much. She wouldn't go another step without some clarification. Ty Lee tied the Lizard to a tree and Azula to the one right next to it. Glancing at her now and then, she started setting up a tent she had taken with her and gathering some fire wood. As soon as she had built their home for the night, she turned back to Azula who had fallen in and out of a restless slumber. Just now she saw the dark circles under her eyes and the numerous scratches on her arms and legs. Her clothing was torn in a few places, but in an overall good condition. She must've stolen them from travellers. After exploring her appearance for a little while, she took a piece of cloth, wetting it in the cold water and kneeling down in front of her.  
Oddly familiar, she thought. As soon as the cold fabric touched Azula's skin, she shifted again, trying to get away.  
"Calm down, I'm just trying to clean you up a bit." Ty Lee explained quietly. This calmed her down and she finally let her. Their eyes were locked the entire time, both searching for a danger, a reason to attack. No one spoke. The sun began to escape behind the trees and Ty Lee, annoyed by the silence, stood up to light the fire. Seeing her struggling Azula allowed herself a smirk.

"If you need a hand..." she started, but Ty Lee punished her with a warning glance.  
"I'm good, thanks." Azula sighed in annoyance as she took a deep breath, exhaling a small wave of flames that missed Ty Lee only by a few inches. Again, she looked at her in anger.  
"If you know me" she began, ignoring her reaction "then you can explain why my fire is blue, right? I've seen other fire benders, it's different."  
The fire started crackling in the background as Ty Lee again sat down in front of her. She had to be kidding. What kind of question was that?

"Azula, I don't know what you try to achieve with playing stupid, but it's not getting you anywhere."  
The looked at each other, searching for new words.  
"but to make this more bearable for both of us, I will play along. Like old times, okay?" 

The emptyness in her former friends eyes made her believe this might not be a game. This was real. Was it?  
Could she trust her? No. Did she lie before? Yes. Did she believe her?  
Ty Lee decided to stick to her plan. "Your name is Azula, daughter of ex Firelord Ozai, sister of Firelord Zuko. You were imprisoned for your horrible crimes, you ran from your punishment, your fire is blue because you are a prodigy - that's a quote, not my opinion. You hurt people." She paused. "You hurt me."

Azula's eyes widened in shock. "I..." She lowered her head, then raised it again, looking around as if looking for an escape. "..no.." She muttered.  
"Yes." Ty Lee simply said, watching the flames. "I don't know if you actually lost your memory and I couldn't care less. All I want to do is bring you back."  
Azula nodded. A response she didn't expect. "If I did what you said, then I agree." Ty Lee stood still, not breathing, not thinking, just shocked. "You should bring me back."  
What?  
With that, the conversation ended. Every attempt to talk to her would be ignored. Azula drifted back into her distant state, not to be reached by anything else than her own thoughts. Even when she offered her some of her food she was left ignored. She didn't understand what was going on. Her mind didn't let her fall asleep once again as she layed down shortly after, smothering the flames and watching the night sky. She didn't bother to enter the tent, she had to keep an eye on her. Before she could finally sink into a well deserved slumber a noise caught her attention. Azula was mumbling, shifting around, rolling her head. The woman was asleep, no doubt, but nightmares seemed to invade her broken mind. Again, she felt pity for her. She hated it, didn't want to feel a drop of sympathy for her, but she did and at this point didn't bother lying to herself any longer. Quietly she stood up, placing a blanket over the woman's shivering body. Now she looked so small. There was nothing left of her once terrifying glory. There wasn't even something beautiful about her. She was just a poor, still dirty woman, having a nightmare - and Ty Lee pitied her. 

* * *

 

In her dreams she was someone else. In her dreams she was strong, powerful, feared. The shadows haunted her, faceless people, blue flames, a biting pain that went straight to the bone. Had she known where her decisions would lead her, she would've never run away. 

It was almost a year ago that she had seen her mother again. That she attacked her and Zuko and fled into forgetful valley, all on her own. She had stayed there for weeks, drowning in her self pity, crying her eyes out. Never before had she felt so weak, not even on the day of her greatest defeat, not even in the asylum. Azula was merely a shadow of herself, an empty body with no soul. Her fire had been stomped out. There was nowhere left to go, no one she could talk to. She had been robbed. Of her power. Of herself. Her youth. Her life was a wreck, her beliefs an empty lie. What was there left to live for?

She had forgotten which day it was, it could've been weeks or months that she had stayed in the forest, battling animals, fighting to stay alive. That was all she ever did. Fighting to survive. Keeping her head above the water, so close to the surface. It was then, at her lowest point, that she saw her again. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had seen her. The mother of faces.  
At first, she thought about fighting her. Kill. Kill to survive. But how does one fight a spirit?  
The spirit sensed her sorrow and wrath and turned to her. 

_"I know you."_ She said. _"why have you called me"_

Azula took a few steps back, fists raised to attack. "I didn't."

_"I heard your cries through the entire forest. You did call me. You are in pain. You long for something I can grand you, if you are worthy."_

"What could I possibly want from you?" she hissed.  
Light began to surround her. It felt warm and safe. 

_"Peace. And freedom. I can free you from your pain."_ She paused. _"But I think you want to keep that pretty face of yours."_

Azula chuckled. "Pretty is an understatement."

_"You can stop. I can see right through that cautiously crafter façade of yours. I see your fear and your doubts. Let me help you."_  
She lowered her arms, hypnotised by the spirit, slowly sinking to her knees. There was no use. She was right. And all of a sudden, she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She gave in. There was nothing left to fight for. 

_"I will take what I need."_ she said.

_**Wither and decay** _

At this point, Azula wasn't able - or willing - to resist. Long arms with claws of vines and bark reached for her, gently taking her face into her hands. She felt a heaviness drop from her shoulders, heart and stomach as the cold touched her hot wet cheeks. A lightness she never knew before captured her. 

_**End this destiny** _

_"It will hurt"_ the spirit said in a soft voice. _"do not resist."_

Azula nodded in a trance and leaned into the touch, letting the light take all of her in.  
Pictures started to dance in front of her eyes. Faint figures of children playing. Zuko and her. A sharp pain pierced through her heart and she resisted the urge to pull away. She saw her mother. Tears were now falling uncontrollably. Her hands felt weak, her legs were heavy. She wanted to scream out the pain she had fought for so long now. Not understanding what was happening, her fists caught fire but were ignored by boh of them. She felt the urge to burn down the entire forest, destroying everything and herself. 

_**Break these earthly chains** _

_"Breath"_ the spirit ordered, and with a short breath she felt all the pain vanish. 

Zukos face became distorted, lines blurred, until there was nothing left.  
Next was her mother. The face she had seen in her dreams, in broken mirrors and in all her hallucinations for the past years - the face that had haunted her like a hungry dog - was gone. Her shoulders fell, the tension left. They were gone.  
Who?

_**Take what has been hurt  
Grands them no mercy** _

Buildings in the realm of her mind started to crumble, to fall apart. A palace was left in dust and flames were suffocated in the ruins. A war. Wounds, exhaustion, death, everything left her with the steady rhythm of her breath entering and leaving through shaking lips.  
Golden eyes that stared at the spirit appeared before her own. Her father. A jolt went through her, shaking like an earthquake. She wanted to run, but the spirit assured her there was nothing to fear. Again, she trusted her. He was swallowed whole within her flames.  
The spirit felt there was more, putting her everything into it. She knew what she did was right. She would erase a monster from this earthly world and do the humans a favour. She had found what she had been looking for.

A flash of lightning, a scream. She had almost killed the avatar. A memory that once was guarded by pride and power was now turned into regret, then vanished into the void with the rest. She wouldn't remember her proudest moment.

_**Bend and break the reigns**_

It was time for the moment of her greatest doubt. She saw Mai, ready to strike, glaring at her in hatred. What followed was Ty Lee, her most loyal subject, turning against her. A growl escaped her aching throat and she realised she had been crying audibly the whole time. Her golden eyes were fluttering shut and she again tried to escape the spirits clutches - no chance. The deed was done.  
Letting go of her friend, she fell together like a house of cards in a breeze. Her hands were now clinging to the spirit, looking for support.

 

_**And set the spirit free** _

As she let go of the young woman, she looked down on her work. Before her kneelt a broken soul, but she looked peaceful. She listened to her breath calming down. Azula's head sank into her hands, whiping away the burning tears.  
A faint smile painted one of her faces as she turned away.

_"I hope your appreciate the gift. You will not get another one. Use your chance."_

Azula, in confusion, looked at the godly form of her saviour and nodded, not understanding what was said. The water around the spirit started to move, turning into whirlpools and taking her away. After a short while, she was left alone. She felt heavy and cold. But never had she been lighter in her whole existance at the same time.

_**The spirit free** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be either posted this weekend or next tuesday!  
> also thank you for the comments and kudos, it really encourages me to keep writing!  
> i am slowly getting more comfortable with writing in english thanks to your support!
> 
> btw if you guys wanna see some of my art (especially azula lately) check out my tumblr @shironekotama!

Shivering and soaked in sweat she woke from her dream. It was now gone. None of the things she had seen in her sleep remained. All she saw was the darkness surrounding her like a thick blanket, making it hard to breath. A raspy scream escaped her lips as she moved against the restrains. Something was laying on top of her, which only made the feeling of pressure worse. Then there was a noise, and someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Azula! Zula calm down!"

Frowning at the new nickname, she looked up into gray eyes. Azula?  
It came back to her, slowly. She remember this girl capturing her and the name she had given her. What was this girl called again? 

"T...ty-"  
"Ty Lee, yes, it's me, now calm down!"

Arms were wrapped around her faster than she could react and the strange girl pressed her body against hers. Feeling uncomfortable, she tried to escape the intimate embrace but was stopped by her restrains.

"Hush, it's okay. I'm here."  
Something about this felt familiar, though she couldn't put a finger on it.  
"I am calm. You can let go now."

Softly smiling Ty Lee let go, only leaving a small distance of a few inches between them. They looked at each other, once again wrapped in deep silence. 

"They will help you. As soon as we arrive at home I will make sure they take care of you."  
There was a sweetness in her voice that hadn't been there before. Ty Lee didn't know why she was so nice to her. There was no reason for her to even treat her with respect, yet she did it anyway.  
"Who exactly are "they"?" Azula asked into the darkness, letting her eyes dart up to the sky. Stars were looking down on them like a million eyes. Judging her.  
"Your family."

Feeling tired again,Ty Lee let herself fall onto the ground, closing her eyes. She knew Azula wouldn't ask another question. Either she had enough to think about or had to hold back her sarcastic comments to not blow her cover. Whatever act she was playing, she played it like a God. Pressing her eyes shut, she thought about how Zuko would react. What would he say to this? Would he believe her?  
She needed to see a doctor to make sure if she was lying or not. If it was amnesia, they would know. Right? 

* * *

Heavy steps were echoing through the room as Zuko walked up and down in visible distress. His old friends surrounded him like walls, making sure nothing could harm him. Their affection couldn't drown his headache though.

"I can't believe you let her go alone" Sokka admitted, but it was not meant as criticism.  
"its been only a few days. She will be fine. It's very likely she won't even find something. All our efforts were pointless, why would it be different this time?" Katara stated, looking at Aang in search of assurance.  
"Katara is right. She will be back soon and we can move on. If you want, I can continue with the search and make sure you have one thing less to worry about!" The calm voice of his best friend made him stop and look up.  
"No, you have more important business to attend, you are the Avatar."  
"Toph and I could go." Sokkas remark was punished with a hard hit on the back of his head. Toph scoffed, shaking her head. "You can't expect me to look for that lunatic, I had enough encounters to be sure I don't ever wanna meet her again."

The group wanted to start discussing said option as Zuko requested them to stop. He shook his head, not satisfied with the idea of any of them leaving. The Kyoshi Warriors could take care of it, if they insisted. He could also send a few guards. It couldn't be that hard to find her, she couldn't just vanish.

Fast footsteps rushed down the halls as a knock was heard from the door. Suki, accompanied by a few guards, burst into the room. Zuko walked up to her in a fast pace, the question written on his face. 

"Z-Zuko, you need to see this! Come, hurry!" 

Without further explanation, she rushed down the hall again, Zuko and the others following in concern. As they reached the yard, Suki stopped and almost made the young ruler crash into her. With a shaking hand, she gestured to Ty Lee, standing next to her Mongoose Lizard and a bunch of guards, aiming their burning fists at her.  
Unable to believe the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes, he ordered them to hold on. With slow steps, he climbed down the stairs, hesitating now and then to rethink his next action. Next to Ty Lee sat a girl on the stones, looking around in obvious discomfort and fear. She looked nothing like her. Even though Ty Lee had washed her and combed her hair, which still fell over her shoulders in thick strands, there was no way it was her. 

"Is that..." He started, but his voice seemed to die in his throat. Ty Lee nodded, stepping closer.  
"We need to talk." Hastily, he turned away, now looking down at his lost sister, raising his hands in a defensive manner. He was ready to burn her on the spot.  
"You..." He mumbled, linking his gaze with hers.  
"You are the Firelord." She breathed out, immediately lowering her upper body in what was meant to be a bow. Irritated, he fell back, letting his guard down.  
"As I said." Ty Lee started again. "We really need to talk."

 

* * *

 

"This is nonsense!"

Her voice rang in Zukos ears, making his headache worse than before. Katara walked in circles, gesturing violently around as if she tried to cut the air. 

"I found her in forgetful valley, she didn't even recognise me!"

Ty Lee looked around, scanning the faces of her friends. They all had taken seat in the throne hall, eyes fixated on Zuko who sat on his throne, massaging his temples. Even Mai had joined them, staring her into the ground since she arrived. 

"She has been a talented liar ever since the day she learned how to speak. I can't believe you fell for this." she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
Pouting at this, Ty Lee turned back to the Avatar Gang. 

"I would need to talk to her first, there has to be an explanation for this." Aang explained in his usual calm tone. "I understand your doubts but we need to treat this situation with the caution it deserves. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt until we have proof she is lying."  
"And how will you do that?" Toph asked in a mocking voice. "I won't be able to tell."

Katara made sure to chime in without hesitation.  
"Toph is right, we should just make sure she gets taken care of fastly and doesn't escape again!"

She pointed at Zuko, face burning with anger. "Letting her out was a mistake, she attacked all of us and ran away, she can't-"  
"Katara." He cut her off. "we are talking about my sister. It's my decision. She is a citizen of the Fire Nation, too."

She looked as if she wanted to speak up, but decided against it. Sokka put his hand on his sister shoulders and could already fell her frustration at what he was about to say.  
"I am with Zuko in this one. Her reaction was weird, Azula would never bow to Zuko, or anyone, or hesitate to kill any of us on the spot if there was not something bigger going on. I don't trust her, but we have to plan our next step carefully."  
"Locking her away won't change anything." Aang added. 

At this Katara let out a disapproving sigh, nodding at last and deciding to wait. They could make their poor choices, she would make sure nobody gets hurt. 

"I will need time to weigh the odds. Before that, no crucial choice will be made."  
"I can take care of her as long as it takes!"

Everyone fell silent, turning towards the girl. Ty Lee stood shyly at the side, leaning against a pillar. Zuko got up, violently shaking his head.  
"I appreciate your efforts and that you brought her back, but this crosses the line. She will be send back to the institution for an evaluation. Your job is done."  
"You plan on throwing her back in there..." She swallowed hard. It was what she wanted. Why did it feel so wrong? She would be locked up again, far away from her, and her paths would part once and for all. She would be gone. Forever this time. 

"What is going on?"  
The air, drizzling with tension, was cut into pieces as the door opened an Ursa stepped in. Since she had returned to the palace with her family she had almost completely regained her old grace. Zuko seemed to relax as soon as he saw her. Her face was straight, brow arched in confusion. 

"As nice as it is to see all of you together, there has to be something terribly wrong. What is going on, Zuko?"  
He approached her, letting her touch his face in worry. As her fingers brushed his scar, he turned away.  
"We found her."

Ursa froze. "Let me see her." She demanded. It was not a request. She had waited for this since she got her memories back. She needed to see her. Now.

"I don't think-"  
"Zuko." He saw it in her eyes. There was no way to convince her otherwise.  
"You can visit her after we brought her to the doctors. She needs medication and care."  
"You don't plan on locking away your own sister, do you?"  
Knowing that they had no role in this conversations, his friends slowly started to rush past them, leaving the room in a hurry. Except for Ty Lee, which was tailed by Mai, still judging her for what she had said earlier.

"Hey girls." Ursa said with the softest smile she could muster.  
"I can take care of her." Ty Lee repeated shamelessly, catching all the involved off guard. 

The members of the royal family looked at her, deep in thought. Zuko wanted to decline again when Ursa cut him off.  
"Let me see her. We can decide what to do afterwards."  
Knowing there would be no way around this encounter, he agreed. He wouldn't be able to make this decision on his own. And he had to admit, he was scared.

 

* * *

 

Azula had been brought into a room, secluded from the rest of the palace, guarded by soldiers. Her wrists and ankles were bound and she had been Chi blocked once again. Leaning against the wall, she let her mind wander. So this was her home? It looked beyond fancy and she couldn't get rid of the thought that she didn't quite belong here. Something felt horribly off. 

Footsteps approached and she made sure to focus the last bit of her strength to sit upright. Her hair had been combed back so that no loose strands were blocking her view. It made her look a bit less wild and more like her former self. Intimidating, in a way.  
The door was pushed open and in stepped two people. She could see Ty Lee and a girl with long dark hair waiting outside. She tried to smile at Ty Lee, but all she received back was a concerned frown. 

"Azula..."  
A woman, beautiful and kind looking stept closer, falling on her knees in front of her. She tried to touch her, but Azula arched her back painfully in an attempt to avoid her. Ursa lowered her hand, respecting her wish. The other person was Zuko, both of them glaring down at her with those golden eyes that were so similar to her own. 

"I am so sorry." was all Ursa could choke out between her tears. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Zuko put his arm around her in an attempt to offer some comfort. Azula watched in shock. She didn't understand what was happening.  
"I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered. "I've heard from Ty Lee what the accusations towards me are, I can't remember if it's true, but seeing you so upset, I... I mean..." She shot Zuko a helpless glance. 

"Oh Azula, don't you know who I am?" She brushed away her tears with the silk fabric of her gown.  
Shaking her head slowly, Azula shifted on the ground.  
"No. I'm sorry."  
"Mother.." Zuko wanted to say something, but he held back, instead placing himself protectively between the two women.

"You can stop playing this game now. Can't you see you are upsetting her? I think you have done enough harm, guards-"  
He intended to let them bring her away, where she couldn't make things worse - a talent she possessed and had mastered over the years - when Ursa stopped him. She pushed him aside as gentle as she could, staring deep into her daughters eyes. She tried to find the lie, the evil, the hatred. But all she found was fear.  
"I don't think she lies."  
Zuko wanted to disagree as she continued. "A mother knows when her child is lying. I've seen through her mask long before anyone else did. I know it's been years but.." She looked at Azula which pressed herself against the wall anxiously, like a hurt deer. "She really doesn't know what's going on." 

Brushing her hands against her daughters cheek, she stood up, leading Zuko out of the room. As she left, her eyes darted back to Azula, sighing in pain. If she'd been there for her, could she have stopped this from happening?  
Closing the door, she looked at the three others. "Seeing a doctor might be a good idea. She could be hurt." Zuko, ready to tell the guards, was stopped by his mother taking his hand. "but" she said in a stern voice "I don't want to see her back in that horrible Institutio."  
She turned to Ty Lee. "Do you think you can handle her? She needs guidance and care."

Thinking about the heavy responsibility she had brought upon herself, she looked through the small window to Azula. A long moment of quietness followed. "I think I can."  
"Good." Ursa exhaled as if she had held her breath the entire time.  
Zuko recognised his defeat. How could he hurt his mother, being so vulnerable himself. He had to take precautions, but they could make it work. 

"I want her to be guarded all day, and you will tell me everything. One wrong step and I won't hesitate." His eyes practically pierced through the girl.  
"Then it's set." His mother said, following him back to the palace.  
Ty Lee remained, watching the door to Azulas room in deep thought. She had almost forgotten about Mai, who was still giving her a look that voiced her opinion on this better than any words could.

"You are a bigger idiot than I remember." She mumbled, shaking her head.  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't feel the slightest bit of pity for her!" She wildly gestured to the door.  
"Disgust. Anger. The burning desire to end our long due battle. Doubt and utter hatred. I think those were the words you were looking for. I have a lot of feelings about her, but pity is definitely none of them."  
"How can you be so cold?"  
"How can you be so stupid?"

Overwhelmed by her emotions - a very rare sight - Mai grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the room, glaring at Azula.

"You" she growled "I see right through you scheme. You are pathetic, and that you have the audacity to play us all for fools even now-" she raised her hand, but Ty Lee held her back.  
"Stop!" Ty Lee shouted, trying to pull her out of the room but Mai wouldn't let her.  
"One wrong step, one tiny mistake, and I will maks sure you will never tell a single lie again. I won't give you the chance to hurt others again!"

Rage dripped out of her voice like lava, poison spitted at the girl sitting on the ground. There was no spark in her eyes, no temptation to show her she was above them, no pride. There was nothing. She saw the gears behind her eyes working, desperately trying to find a place for her. Azula didn't recognise her - Ty Lee wasn't surprised. She wasn't convinced like Ursa, but she had accepted her amnesia to be a real eventuality.

"Will you calm down!?" She said through gritted teeth, ready to remove her forcefully from the room. As she started to drag her away, Azula spoke once again.  
"I am sorry..." Tears were dripping from her chin and she rocked herself back and forth. "I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry" she said repeatedly.

For the first time, Ty Lee realised how emotionally draining this must've been. If she wasn't acting, the stress she experienced must be unbearable. She let go of Mai, rushing over to Azula and starting to comfort her like she did at the lake. Her slender fingers brushed through her hair and she mimiced her movements, slowly rocking her to calm her down.

"Just look at you" Mai scoffed "You still behave like a dog. Don't expect me to watch you humiliate yourself any longer. You brought this upon yourself." As she turned around, she held back a frustrated cry. "Don't come running to me when she hurts you again."

Ty Lee watched her leaving, slamming the door shut in the process. Azula had calmed down and looked up to her, cheeks flushed and still wet from her tears.  
"I'm sorry" the brown haired girl whispered as she tried to leave as well, but a slight pull on her sleeve stopped her. Azula's shaking hand held her down. There was no force in it, it looked more like she didn't really dare to touch her at all.  
"Don't go.." She breathed, which made Ty Lee jolt away.  
"See you later, Azula."

She hurried over to the door, closing it as if she was running from her biggest fear. Wasn't she? Shaking her head, she decided to go for a walk. A bit of fresh air and distance would help her finding peace with the new situation. It was her own foolishness that got her into this dilemma.

 

 

* * *

 

Zuko made sure to prepare a more comfortable room for his sister. Not once did she try to break free or start a fight, which didn't convince him to take away her restrains, but let him drop the idea of asking Aang to take her bending. She wasn't Ozai. Maybe now that she seemed to be more in her right mind than ever, they could finally talk things out. It was about time for a civil conversation between the two that didn't end in flames.

He had watched Ty Lee ghost around her room, making sure to bring her food and keeping her company. They didn't talk. It broke his heart to see them in pain, both of them. He had already expected that his friend would be more emotional than she intended to be. She had always been a softy. Mai didn't visit once, and his other friends avoided her like the plague. Only Aang showed up from time to time, giving Zuko the chance to vent out his feelings. They were mixed, and his friend knew. Aang seemed to fight his own doubts, still clinging to his optimism about her possible redemption. He wanted to believe him.

As he walked past her room, secured by three guards, like he always did with no intention to pay her any mind, something felt different. He had refused to talk to her since he visited her with Ursa. His mother had tried after that, but she couldn't endure it for longer than a few minutes. If she was lying, how did she manage to stay authentic for so long? Afraid to fall for her tricks again, he tried to keep his doubts alive as much as he could, but it got harder.

Always having self destructive tendencies when it came to his emotions, he ordered the guards to let him enter. Hesitating, his hand rested on the door, thinking about the risk. His heart got the best of him and he surrendered.

As he entered the room, he caught a sight he hadn't seen sincs their childhood. Azula was sitting on her bed, arms folded behind her back and fixed there by chains - which he couldn't see from where he stood. She was reading a book Ty Lee had brought her, deeply submerged in whatever story it held. A peaceful sight, he thought. It took only a few seconds before she took notice of him. First her eyes widened in surprise, then she bend her body in a deep bow. Taken aback by this, he frowned. It just felt off. 

"Hello, Firelord Zuko." She smiled.  
He ordered her to sit up again and took a seat next to her on the bed. A few minutes passed in which he just stared at her, watching her confusion and clumsisess. It almost felt awkward. She was awkward. His eyes scanned every inch of her face, searching for the lie behind it. When he couldn't find a trace, he smiled gently.

"How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking. You are too kind."  
Again, he felt awkward. Maybe all of this was a bad dream. Or she wanted to humiliate him, just waiting for the right moment. Both at once was also a possibility.  
"I've talked to the doctors, they say you're getting more comfortable here. I'm really glad to hear that."  
She allowed herself a small smile, not daring to look in his eyes.  
"Do you know who I am?"

She turned her face away slightly. "Ty Lee said you are my brother, and I think it makes sense, we do look alike in a way. I've heard stories about me and what I did. And about..." She looked at him and paused, but he knew what she was hinting at. He touched his scar.  
"I sound like a horrible person."  
"You were." There was no sugar coating, no kindness. Why would he be kind to her? Seeing what he thought to be actual remorse in her eyes, he pushed that thought into a distant corner. For now. 

"I know that you can't trust me when I say it, but I don't remember anything. Please believe me. If I did, I would tell y-" she stopped. "Well, from what I've heard I probably wouldn't."  
A quiet laugh escaped his throat.  
"No. No you wouldn't." Looking down he reached for the book she was reading. "It must be boring in here."  
"Not really. I am glad to have some time alone. It gets kind of exhausting to have people yelling at me for things I can't remember."  
"How does it make you feel?"  
She looked away. "You can be honest with me. I won't hurt you."  
"I am angry. And frustrated. And sometimes I feel my fingertips tingling and I just.. I just want to..."

His eyes widened. She wanted to burn them, but she didn't? Why would she be honest about that? Did she try harder now to sound more realistic? 

"But then I look at you or Ty Lee or the.." The words left a foul taste in her mouth "the Avatar. And I know it's wrong, so I push it away, but it keeps coming back."

Despite his worry, he decided to take her hand. There was a moment of complete stillness, in which they just felt each others energy surrounding them, a familiar spark, and looked at each other. It was a rare feeling that made both realise that the connection they had was real. It wasn't just their appearances and parents that connected them, they were the same. There is a bond between siblings no one else can understand. It's a uniqueness.

"Do you think you could harm someone."  
"I do." Blunt as ever. "But I don't want to."  
He let go of her, slowly getting up and stepping towards the door.  
"I will make sure to get you help. You won't hurt anyone ever again. I promise."

As he left, he thought about his words. They surprised him, because the way he meant it was different to his actual intentions. He promised it, not as a threat, but to give her support. If what she said was true, and it started to creep up on him that it was, then she needed someone to assure her she didn't have fo be afraid.  
It was odd to see her like this. So afraid. Everyone used to be afraid of her, and for a second he wished she would remember everything. He wished she would know how it feels to stand on the other end. Had Azula ever known fear before this day? He doubted that. 

Exhausted, he made his way back to his chambers, but even though he felt worse than he expected, his decision felt easier now. He had to make sure she wouldn't cause pain. And he would. There wouldn't be any pain after his announcement. There would be no turning back, and he feared the consequences, but it had taken him long enough now. Everyone was waiting for him. Even Azula. Maybe even more than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have made my decision."

Eager eyes were directed at Zuko, a room full of people just focused on him. He was used to it, but this was so different to any other decision he had made so far.  
As he cleared his throat, his look darkened. On the table in front of him sat not only his friends but also his mother, his uncle to her right, and on the other end - cornered by soldiers - his sister. She looked scared, knowing that his decision would affect her directly. Everyone had tried to bring as much distance between themselves and her as possible. Except for his mother and Ty Lee.

"What is it, Zuko?" His friends looked at him in anticipation.  
"Well.." He looked at Azula. Then at Ty Lee.  
"I will allow my sister to live with Ty Lee. I have prepared an old mansion on the royal grounds. They will be guarded every hour of the day until her treatment gets any further. No one will be allowed to leave or enter without my knowledge." His eyes darted back to Ty Lee, ignoring the disapproval in a few faces. "Do you think you will be able to handle it?"

Ty Lee looked away, shyly glancing at Azula. She was pleading, and Ty Lee took notice. After a small breath, she nodded. "I will do my best."  
"I didn't expect anything less." He gave a warm smile. "I expect from _everyone_ to treat her with respect. I think for the time being we will have to get along."

Azula exhaled audibly and drew some concerned looks from the others. Suki and Katara thought about making their opinions known, but decided against it. There would be enough time left to keep an eye on her and plan the next steps later. As long as she was guarded and treated carefully, she wouldn't be able to do harm. And if it all went down, Aang could still take her bending away.

To everyone's surprise Zuko stood up and walked towards Azula. A key in hand, he bend over her and freed her from the restrains holding her back. A gasp filled the room as she rubbed her wrists and stared down at her hands. The tension grew and everyone seemed to expect an attack - but none came. She just sat there, looking around like a lost child, waiting for some sort of order. Ty Lee reached for her hand, which made her move away first, but she relaxed quickly after. 

"Let's go see your new home, okay?"

Azula nodded and let her lead the way. As they left, Ty Lee looked at her friends in a way that implied she wasn't happy with their reaction, but also not to sure herself. The door closed and voices rushed over the Firelord like a cold waterfall.

"Are you insane?"  
"Why?"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
With an annoyed growl he advised them to hold on. He looked at Ursa with questioning eyes, but she just smiled at him lovingly. 

"I have spoken to her doctors. There is no trace of a physical injury. But there is not a doubt she lost her memory. Not even Azula can fake this. We need to find out what happened to her to help."  
"Why though?" Sokka shrugged. "She seems a lot nicer now. Less scary, ya know?"  
Katara slapped his arm but he just shrugged again. He was right. 

"To help her make this last. I don't want to risk her getting her memories back and becoming her old self. For now. She seems better now, yes, and I don't want her to lose that."  
"What makes you think that she deserves this?"  
The room went silent after Kataras question. Nobody could argue with that since they had been asking themselves the same from the second she sat foot on the palace grounds. Ursa seemed displeased but couldn't argue either. 

"I don't know." He said "I just want this to end."  
They kept talking as the night went on and the moon climbed through the sky, but his decision was final. They had to take care of this problem once and for all. 

 

* * *

 

The air was cold and send shivers down her spine as she sat foot through the door. Torches lit the yards and bushes surrounding the building. It looked like a tiny, plainer version of the palace. Polished wooden floors lead the way through rooms that were flooded by light in the day, but were now clouded in eerie darkness. Ty Lee walked in front of her, remaining silent the entire way. As she reached the entrance to her new room, she faced her again. Gray eyes met hers and quickly rushed away. 

"Welcome home." She forced out and started an attempt to leave as Azula grabbed her arm again.  
"I know it's a lot to ask for..." She whispered and seemed to collect all her strength "But can you stay the night with me? I just want to talk."  
"We will have plenty of time to talk in the next weeks, maybe months." Azula didn't let go.  
"I beg you."

At this she tensed up. It was a word she never expected to hear from the princess. Beg. Since when did Azula beg? She saw tears appearing in her eyes and with a sigh she gave in. Silently closing the door behind them, she sat down next to her on the spacious bed. Zuko had chosen a nice room, high windows facing the garden, comfortable bedding, shelves filled with books and pictures. It looked like a home. Azula sank into the soft pillows and purred in satisfaction. 

"The others told me about a lot of stuff. What I did, why they are angry, in which way we are related but..." Her face went blank again, sadness in her eyes. "You seemed to avoid me. You didn't tell me much about us. What was I to you? What were you to me?"

Ty Lee knit her brow and flinched. She had been avoiding her for a reason. It was only a matter of time until she asked.  
"I don't think it would be helpful to tell you."  
"I know." The princess sat up again. "But I want to know. You said I hurt you. What did I do."

Knowing there would be no way out Ty Lee decided to tell her. Tell her everything.  
She advised her to lay down and after a moment of hesitation she sat down on a chair next to the bed. There was no way in hell she would share the bed with her for a second longer. As soon as she fell asleep she would leave. 

After Azula seemed to find a comfortable position she drew breath and started to explain. Memories came back to life that had only haunted her at nights like these.  
She started with telling her about how they met at the Royal Fire Academy for girls, together with Mai, and how they became friends. She explained all the times they played together, just the three of them, and Zuko sometimes. As she mentioned the cruel games and violent behaviour Azula showed towards her friends, the Princess frowned. Ty Lee didn't let this stop her. She wanted a story and she would get one. A few things would be left out, since she didn't want to trigger unwanted memories, like the events at the boiling rock. This would have to wait for another day. But she didn't waste any time explaining how she felt. For the first time, she was able to let her know what she thought, and Azula listened. It felt like a joke, maybe it was karma, maybe it was fate. The whole situation felt unreal. 

The most time was spent explaining why she never got over the times Azula called her a circus freak. Until this day her insecurities followed every single step of hers, whispering to her that she was unoriginal and insignificant. For a very short moment she thought to see tears in those golden burning eyes but decided to ignore it. She can cry all she wants.

"It's not like you cared." She finished, rubbing her eyes. It was a mix of tiredness and hurt that made a tear escape the corner of her eye, but she managed to hide it. "And it was not like we were never friends. When we were children" she bit her lip "I thought it mattered to you. But it didn't. In fact, I think nobody ever mattered to you."  
"Are you scared of me?" Her voice sounded weak, as if she was about to fall asleep. She didn't blame her, it was a long day and her joints must've been in pain from the restraints.  
"No." She wasn't entirely sure about the honesty in her own words.  
"But you were."  
"Well, yes..." She looked out of the window, up to the moon in all it's mysterious glory. "But you are different now. Aren't you?" 

It was meant to be a trick question, even if it wasn't done very smoothly. Being smooth was always more Azula's thing. She waited for an answer, but none came. As she turned to check on why she stayed silent, she noticed Azula had fallen asleep. For a while she just stared at her, contemplating what to do next. It dawned on her that now would be the perfect moment to leave, but for some reason she didn't want to. Instead she grabbed her blanket and gently pulled it over the sleeping woman. If there was hope for her former friend she would do her best to support her. This was probably her only chance to see what kind of person Azula would've been if things went different, a question she had asked herself many times since the betrayal. 

 

* * *

 

Hot sweat covered her body as she was dragged into her twisted dreams. Flames seemed to eat her alive and eyes were surrounding her in awe. Her body wasn't her own.  
She recognized the halls of the palace, just darker and less welcoming. As she looked down her hands, a deep voice echoed through the room.

"My child, show us what you've learned."

She tried to find its source but was left in the dark. As if lead by invisible strings her body jerked forward. Blue flames spread from her hands and painted glowing pictures in the dark. She jumped around, twisted her body, felt the sweat running down her skin. A satisfied smile rested on her lips, though she didn't feel like smiling at all. Heavy breathing escaped her throat as she lowered her hands and went on her knees, her head low. Fainted clapping sounded in her ears. 

"Wonderful" she voice sounded again "Keep this up and you will soon be as good as me and your ancestors. Make your family proud, Azula."

She nodded, still smiling. Her chest felt tight, as if strong fingers were wrapped around it and tried to force the air out of her lungs. It must've been one of the few memories that slipped through the cracks of her mind at night. As she woke up, she started feeling around. Seeing the empty chair next to her bed, she let herself fall back again. When did Ty Lee leave? Was she even here? She brushed her hair back with trembling hands and got up. Through the curtains she should see the dawn above the trees. Nobody else would be up at this hours, which made it easy for her to get accustomed with her new home. Of course, the guards would be watching about her, but what could they say against a short morning walk through the gardens?  
She searched through the closet for a robe and wrapped it tightly around her still shaking body. A small corridor led down the hall to the yard. Beautiful weeping willows and fire lilys enclosed the stone paths, slowly dancing in the fresh morning air. She inhaled deeply, slowly setting one foot in front of the other. As she got used to the nature, she felt her senses sharpening and she was able to confront her latest visions. Absently looking at her hands, she focused on the sensation of fire, burning and buzzing around her. Why was it blue? Who had trained her? 

What little was left of her memories contained a lot of knowledge about her abilities to bend fire. When she lived in the forest it kept her warm, and though she was not proud of it, it helped to take what she needed. Travellers had crossed paths with her - some kind enough to help her without question - and some of them had to be forced to help her. She took what was necessary and then left, never hurting them more than she had to. Since she met Ty Lee she had refrained from bending. Every move was watched upon and she didn't want to give them a reason to be afraid. Whoever she was before this, she hated her.

Far enough from the house, she let herself drop onto the moist grass, watching the sunrise in awe. After the sun had climbed into the tree tops, but not to far to let the gentle pink fade into a soft blue, she got up again. If she was such a good fire bender she wanted to know how much of it was still in her. 

* * *

 

Inhaling the morning air, Zuko accompanied his mother through the gardens. They didn't talk after he announced his decision, but he could tell she was satisfied. 

"What will you do if you find out what happened to her?"  
Their arms were linked together and she could feel him tense up.

"I don't plan on giving her memories back to her any time soon. If there is good in her, now is the perfect time to prove it." He looked at her as her head fell down a bit, obviously in discomfort. "Do you think she is capable of change?"

Ursa looked away, through the gardens where her children used to play. 

"it's hard to tell. I've talked to Iroh. He let me know what Azula.. What she thought I believed she was."  
"A monster." She nodded. "Did you?"  
A long moment followed which felt like an eternity to both. It wasn't like she hated her own child.  
"I knew she was different, let's say it that way. I didn't think she was evil. But I knew she was like her father, more than you would ever be. That is a good thing, Zuko."  
"I know."  
"But I still don't believe she is entirely evil. Confused and hurt would capture it more. I think she would've been different if I..." She stopped.

Zuko felt the urge to tell her that it wasn't true, that Azula choose to be like that and her presence wouldn't have changed anything. In all honesty though, he wasn't too sure himself. He knew his own life would've been very different if she had never left. Why would it be different with his sister? 

"I always felt like Ozai would build a wall between the two of us. The closer she grew with him, the more distant we became. I don't know if it's a justification for anything, but at some point I felt like she didn't see me as her mother anymore."

It was the first time she felt able to open up about her feelings towards Azula but before she could go deeper, a distant cry cut through the air.  
"Kiyi" Zuko gasped and started to run, failed by his mother. 

_I knew it, how could I be so stupid, she would just wait for the right moment, why did I let this happen, what if, what if-_

His thought started to race and mix up until he couldn't tell where he ended and his doubts began. Another cry sounded through the gardens and his knees almost gave in.  
Did she hurt her? Was this her plan? 

With a groan he jumped over a small brick wall, landing on his feet and ready to strike. His burning fists were directed at his sister, kneeling on the ground. As he took in the scene, he heard Ursa arriving behind him, breathing heavily. She placed her hand on his shoulder which took away some of the tension that had built up.

In front of them knelt Azula, a tiny ball of blue fire within her palms. Kiyi, which had fled from her hated morning lessons, was standing in front of her sheepishly admiring the flame. Azula took her hand, which made Zuko tremble again, but Ursa held him back. A small movement followed and Kiyi was now holding the flame. The older sister smiled down at her, a praise escaping her lips. In shock, Zuko cleared his throat to draw their attention. Kiyi dropped the flame which vanished into thin air and ran over to him. She hugged his waist tightly as he took her into his arms. His eyes met Azula's which seemed to be unsure of what to do now.

"What were you doing?" His tone was threatening. He didn't adress Kiyi, but she was the one answering.  
"She showed me a new fire bending move! Can she be my teacher? It was fun!"

His hands formed into fists and he stopped the affectionate embrace to walk towards Azula, but Kiyi ran back to her, hugging her older sister tightly.  
"She's awesome!" 

Golden eyes were lowered and Azula stared at the smaller girl with wide eyes. She awkwardly pet her head and looked at Zuko in concern. He was still determined to lecture her but Ursa stepped between them. 

"That's wonderful, Kiyi. We can talk about that later, okay? You need to go back to your lesson!"  
"No!" She grabbed Azulas hand. "I want to stay with Zula!"  
Blood rushed into Azulas cheeks, accompanied by a soft smile. She fell on one of her knees and locked eyes with her sister.  
"Listen to your mother, Kiyi. I can show you some more after school. Deal?"  
The girl hesitated before she stepped towards her mother and nodded with a pout.  
"Deal."

Ursa took Kiyi back with her to the palace. Zuko stayed behind, still staring Azula into the ground, but his gaze softened a little after seeing his little sisters reaction.  
"Kiyi is our half sister, right?" She swallowed. "Did i do something wrong?"  
"I see you gained your interest in bending back, hm?"  
She nodded. "Alright." He turned away, starting to follow his mother and sister. "Please don't burn the buildings down. Again."

His tone was soft and she could hear the smile through his voice. She sighed in relief and wanted to carry on with her training as new footsteps approached and her anxiety took over again.

 

* * *

 

"What do you think about this?"  
Zuko had caught up with his mother who just had brought Kiyi back to her teacher. He was visibly concerned. Ursa just brushed it off.

"I think they could use some bonding time. Their first meeting wasn't exactly nice. She is also a talented Firebender, Kiyi could really benefit from this."  
"She is dangerous."  
"Kiyi didn't seem scared."  
He paused. She was right, Kiyi seemed very intrigued. 

"You should do the same. Who knows, maybe you learn to love the new Azula like Kiyi does?"  
"She is still Azula. Nothing new, nothing changed, she just can't remember and we don't know if it will stay like this. And.. I don't think.." He sighed.

"When you two were young, I mean really young, you were inseparable. I loved to watch you play. Especially when she was a baby. You were such a protective older brother."  
"That was long ago. And it didn't last long, did it? No change can make me forgive her for what she did to me."  
"And why would I deserve your forgiveness? I abandoned you. With me, maybe she wouldn't have turned out like this."  
"Don't say this!"  
He took her hand and knotted his brow.  
"This is not your fault."  
"And Azula wasn't always like this. Life changes people, Zuko. It changed me, and you, and maybe it will change her, again."  
"Why are you so understanding towards her? I get she is your daughter but"  
"I owe her, Zuko. It might be too late, but if I can make a change now, I won't hesitate. I just want her to be happy."  
"We don't know what happy means for her.."  
Ursa laughed quietly. "She looked happy with Kiyi, didn't she?"

 

* * *

 

A ball of raging blue fire flew through the air and crashed against a rock, dissolving into sparks and heat. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the entire yard. 

"I need a break.." She breathed.  
Ty Lee, which had seated herself on a patch of grass, filled two cups with tea. When she checked on her this morning and noticed Azula had left, she had almost lost her mind. Infinite possibilities ran through her head and none of them were good. Finding her here, training in peace, was a relief. Hours had passed since she had joined and her mind had started to wander. There was this contrast in what she saw. Her bending and movements were undoubtedly Azula, the old Azula, and it terrified her. But whenever she looked over to her, those golden eyes full of fire, it was different. There was no rage or hatred in them like years ago. She seemed a lot calmer now, as if the burning storm in her had finally come to an end. She was still terrifying, though. 

Azula reached for the cup and sank down onto the grass next to her. They sat in silence, a new habit of them, and enjoyed the songs of birds and cicadas. She had to talk to someone. Her feelings were eating her alive. Ty Lee needed to be reminded why she had made this decision. It started to dawn on her that this task might be too big for her. When she turned her head to check on Azula she found her dead asleep, her head slightly turned into her direction. Had she watched her?

As she bend over to take a closer look and examine her - not sure if she was really asleep - she found herself drowning in her beauty. Something she had always admired about Azula. It wasn't her pretentious praise that she spat out whenever to satisfy her dangerous friend, but genuine envy. Not everything she had said to her was a lie. When they were still on the same side, Ty Lee did admire her, even if it was in a toxic manner. She loved her looks, her bending, her ability to control people like puppets. She was always at least one step ahead, not afraid of a mistake because she knew there wouldn't be one. Azula seemed to be perfect at that time. She knew her mind was fragile and it only took a breeze to shatter her, but her strength was overwhelming at the same time. Since they became friends and Ty Lee got to see the royal family up close, she understood what Zuko and Azula had to go through every day. It must've been hard, and before she left with the circus, she actually felt sorry for Azula. Of course she also saw the darkness in her, and it scared her. So much, that she didn't dare to talk back. Only two times did she manage to let Azula know she was an independent woman, filled with views that were so different from hers sometimes. That vacation on ember island... and during her betrayal. She enjoyed the memories of that trip, knowing that she experienced Azula opening up a bit and actually relaxing for once. 

Still looking down on her friend, she pulled herself out of her head. This girl in front of her was not that Azula. It was crystal clear, yet so blurry and unbelievable. Listening to her soft breath, she dared to reach out and let her fingertips brush over Azula's cheeks. They were close back then, but except for a few hugs they never actually touched each other. Not that she wanted to, but she felt the need to use this rare occasion while she didn't have to be scared to get burned to a crisp. Her skin was soft and warm, and felt like silk. It might have been her mind still believing Azula was as perfect as mortals can be, but in this moment she was convinced that Azula was the prettiest girl in the Fire Nation. Maybe the entire world. 

"What are you doing."  
Recognising the raspy voice she tensed up, jerking her hand away. Mai stood next to her, frowning upon her action. Ty Lee forced a grin onto her face.

"N-Nothing!" She jumped on her feet. "It's so good to see you! How are you?"

Mai looked past her, down on Azula. Her stare became darker.

"Shouldn't she be locked away or something?"  
"Zuko decided she could stay here. With me. She doesn't seem dangerous."  
"Oh because you had her under control all those years, right? Great. I better move away as far as I can before I wake up to my house set on fire."  
Ty Lee pouted childishly. "Lighten up, Mai. I know what I'm doing."  
She glanced over to a few guards that had watched them from a distance. She waved them over. "Let's go for a walk."

 

* * *

 

After she made sure Azula was guarded, she left with Mai. Seeing how exhausted Azula had been, it would take her a couple of minutes to wake up, giving her enough time to have a chat with her friend.

"Have you talked to Zuko lately?"  
Mai scoffed. "Why would I. I don't think we would get along well right now." She shook her head. "Maybe when all of this is over. I give her two weeks before she goes nuts again. Want to bet on it?"  
"Mai!" Ty Lee cried out "A bit of support would help, you know?"  
"If you feel it's so hard to do this, why do you even bother. She wanted us to rot in prison, remember? It's a miracle she didn't come for us when Zuko let her out."

Ty Lee went quiet, walking next to her friend in silence for a few moments. "I feel like I have to."  
"You don't have to do anything for her."  
"I don't do it for her!"

Mai rolled her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the following emotional outburst.  
"I want this negativity to let go of me. It's been clinging to me for a while now. I don't do this for her. I feel like it's the only thing I can do to make up for my mistakes. Helping her is the perfect way to"  
"To help yourself." She cut her off. "Well, it's good to know that you are finally doing something for yourself again, but don't you think you could find something less.. You know.. Impossible."  
"Yeah..." She stopped and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you Mai."

She sighed in disgust, trying to free herself but couldn't.  
"You and your damn positivity. Let me go."  
She bolted back, a bright smile painted on her face. Mai didn't hate it as much as she used to. She was happy to call Ty Lee a friend, even after everything that happened. 

"If you want to get rid if her let me know."

A chuckle escaped the girl and they kept walking for a while, talking about life and discussing what would be the best next step. If Ty Lee wanted her to recover so bad, she would be at her side. Mai wouldn't actively help Azula, but she had to be there for her friend. Her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days went by without any bad occurrences. Azula started to feel more at home, getting comfortable around Ty Lee. They started talking, slowly, only a couple more minutes with every passing day, but they where getting there.   
The more Azula relaxed, the more of her seemed to come back. Not in a bad way, but Ty Lee started to recognise her former friend. Her behaviour wasn't as insecure and childish, but still holding back towards others. Her attitude became more daring, voicing her discomfort or displeasure whenever something wasn't right. But there was something very different that Ty Lee couldn't ignore: She was never rude.   
She regained her posture, her former grace shimmering through the tainted surface, but she would never raise her voice, never spit out insult like the fire burning under her skin. She was still so very different. 

She found herself sitting in the gardens, brushing through the long dark strands of hair that wrapped smoothly around her finger tips. It reminded her of all the times Azula had asked her for help. She applied her makeup, combed her hair, prepared her food... Things she wasn't meant to do, but once old habits resurfaced they were hard to break. A soft hum escaped her throat as she inched closer, her torso almost pressing against Azulas. There was an odd pleasure in their new closeness. The more time they spent together, the more she realized how much she had craved it. She didn't miss Azula after she left, at least not the person she betrayed - it was her childhood friend and close companion that left a void in her she couldn't fill for years. She didn't realise Azula had started to tense up, lightly trembling as a trance overcame her and sucked her back into her nightmares. Not a single night had passed without them and the days had been spent by trying to make sense of them. A jolt shot through her body.

"ouch! Can't you watch what you are doing, peasant?!" 

Ty Lee froze. The harsh tone, her body, the words - it all came tumbling down like a landslide, urging her to shuffle away. 

"w.. What?" 

Azula held the back of her head. Ty Lee, lost in her thoughts, had grabbed her hair to harshly and had pull her head back, causing a sharp pain to errupt on her skin. As soon as the princess realized what came out of her mouth, she covered her lips with shaking hands. She turned around, visibly shaken and regretful. 

"Ty... I'm sorry I didn't..."

Ty jumped up, leaving without hesitation. Azula stayed, searching within herself for a reason. It had been like a lightning bolt, an old habit, breaking through the layers of dust and clouds that had covered her old self. Like her dreams, she had seen visions of who she used to be, blurry and foreign. Yet, they were there, breathing and barely alive.   
The spirit had taken what she needed to release her from pain. Her brother, her mother, her father, every fight, every betrayal, all the paranoia and pain - gone. Everything else was sleeping in a fog of forgetfulness, but still there. For the first time Azula started to understand. She took her memories, but not her character. Whatever person she was before, she wouldn't just get rid of her. Azula would always be Azula, and as it started to dawn on her, she realised why everyone was scared. She was a ticking time bomb. The person she had become was gone, but who she had always been would never leave. 

Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks as she stood up and vanished between the bushes and trees. She had to get away. Was this the reason why she ran away? From what she had heard, she left because she wanted to escape her punishment. What if she ran away because she knew she'd be better off alone? 

Her vision grew blurry through the tears and she didn't mind. Feeling around, she used the tree trunks to manoeuvre herself through the gardens. Her only goal in mind was to get away. Where no guards would watch her and no Ty Lee could ever find her. Would they lock her away if they found her, thinking she tried to escape? Would they kill her? She didn't mind. At this point, she felt hopeless. Maybe a world without her would be-

"Azula?" She stopped. "What are you doing here?"

She violently rubbed her eyes with the silky fabric of her robe and looked around. Aang stood in front of her, his staff hovering only inches from her chest. He seemed ready to attack.  
"You shouldn't be out here alone. Where is Ty Lee?"

Coming back to her senses she bowed and breathed a quiet sorry, avoiding his gaze. It didn't take him long to notice her red eyes and wet cheeks. Slowly lowering his staff, he put a hand on her shoulder and advised her to follow him. Azula had almost made it to the walls of the palace, merely a few feet from escape. Concerned about her state of mind, he lead her to a desolated clearing at a creek. Her often went there to meditate whenever he happened to visit his old friend. The last days had been spent with him travelling around and looking out for civilians in need, but it started to creep on him that he was needed here. To his surprise, he found to be right. Finding Azula without any company was unnerving.  
She followed without a word and almost walked into him as he came to an abrupt stop. He smiled at her, gesturing to the ground. They sat down, legs crossed and back straightened as if meditating. 

"Tell me, what's wrong." 

Again trying to avoid his stare, she shifted to the side. It felt strange, seeing her like this. After all those times she had tried to capture and even kill him, seeing her so peaceful and lost seemed like a paradox. Nevertheless did it fill his heart with happiness. 

"Am..." She drew breath as if she was about to confess to all her sins at once "Am I evil?"

Taken aback by this question he frowned. A few months earlier he would've said yes without hesitation, but now he wasn't sure. Despite all the stories and fights, he had never really talked to her. Who was Azula, anyway? Letting out a heavy sigh, he forced a smile onto his lips. 

"I don't think anyone is entirely evil, you know. We make mistakes and choose the wrong path, but there is always a way to come back to the light. I don't have the right to judge you, for only you know the answer to this, Azula."

 _"Spare me with this Avatar talk, I can feel the headache approaching._ "  
She cringes at the thought, swallowing hard. 

"What if I can't find it? What if i get lost and always walk back to te start? I can feel it pulling me back... I shouldn't say this... But I feel like whatever sleeps inside me wont ever go away. It didn't leave with my memories. What if I am evil? What if I _am_ a monster?"

New tears started falling and she raised her hand to capture them. She knew with those words her entire trust had been at risk, but she couldn't lie to the Avatar. Not again. 

"Azula." She heard the grass and leaves rustling as he stood up and held an open hand towards her. "I was afraid of myself too. We all have a darkness in us, it keeps calling, no matter what happens. What makes us good or evil is whether we give in to it or not. I don't think you are a monster. I think you are confused and you need help. As the Avatar, I feel the need to help you. And I promise I will do what I can to help you conquer the darkness."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the empty hand. She felt a twitch in her own but didn't reach for it yet.  
"It depends on how much you want the light to succeed. It's your decision, and yours alone. If you are willing to learn, I will help you. So what's it gonna be?"

Timidly she reached for his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. A faint smile decorated her pale face as she looked at him. Brightly smiling back, he started to lead her back towards the palace.

"I will have to leave soon, but we can start when I come back."

She nodded silently and after a short walk without any words they reached one of the yards. Golden sunlight adorned the overwhelmingly beautiful picture. Sometimes it was hard to believe for Azula that she used to live in such a majestic place, taking her status for granted from what she had heard. A brown haired girl was waiting for them, arms crossed before her chest and a stern look on her face. Aang seemed excited to see her and almost ran up to her.

"Katara!" he grinned and hugged her.   
"What are you doing with..." She glared at Azula "with her."  
"We had a talk and I decided to help her getting back into bending!"

Kataras jaw dropped down and she pulled him farther away. In a hushed voice she said "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He frowned and looked back at Azula, who had taken seat on the steps and stared into the distance. She didn't want to listen to their conversation.   
"It will be fine. If you would excuse me now, I have to go. Can you bring her back to Ty Lee?"  
She hesitated, but when Aang breathed a kiss on her lips she relaxed a little. "... Alright. Please take care." 

He nodded enthusiastically and ran past her. For a few minutes, she justed watched Azula, thoughts racing through her minds. Slowly, she started to approach her, arms still locked in place and her gaze lowered to the ground. Azula's golden eyes were focusdd on her and she forced a little smile which vanished as soon as Katara started to speak.  
"Come on, time to bring you back. I can't believe the guards haven't noticed you escaped."

Feeling the guilt taking her back into its cold embrace, she stood up and started following Katara around the palace. She wanted to say something but didn't know what. Katara didn't seem interested in a conversation. Instead, she just took a deep breath. Whenever their eyes met, she could feel the hatred.  
"I am sorry if I hurt you."

On hearing that, Katara abruptly came to a stop. She turned around, her eyes burning with anger. Azula flinched and took a step back at the fast movements.   
"You are sorry?" She hissed through a clenched jaw. "Your apologies don't mean anything to me. I don't buy that you lost your memory. You might have tricked everyone else into believing you, but I am not as blind as them. I know what you are doing, and when the time comes I will be the one to take you down! I have captured you once, and I will do it again! But don't think I will show mercy this time."

Her breath came heavy and Azula could see her hands twitch, ready to attack her any second. She raised her hands in an defensive manner and shook her head.   
"Please, I am not planning to hurt anyway!" She felt a familiar lump building in her throat as she fought back tears. "I don't know what I did to you, or anyone else, but I will do my best to make up for it!"

Katara stood still, repressing the urge to attack her and make her shut up once and for all. But she knew, Aang wouldn't approve. He might have been naive to believe her, but he had his reasons. If he trusted her, she should at least try. There was a danger in it, a risk she wasn't entirely willing to take, but right now there seemed to be no way around it. Sighing she eased up a little. In this state she wouldn't be able to endure one more second in her company. 

"Go back to your room. I will make sure Ty Lee will be there and take care of you. I have more important things to do than playing babysitter for you." Her eyes flickered dangerously. "but one mistake and I will make sure you never bend again."

Azula nodded frantically and watched her leave. Why did Katara leave her behind if she didn't trust her? She could feel her frustration and took it as an act of kindness, or at least an attempt. She seemed to doubt her more than anyone else, and her trusting her to go back alone was probably as much trust as she could expect.   
She felt bad for breaking it so soon, but Azula felt no urge to go back. That's why she had left her room in the first place. She needed time alone, without Ty Lee, without the guards watching every step. She needed time to breath.

Her feet started carrying her through the palace, aimlessly wandering around. She didn't know what she was looking for, if she was looking for anything at all. She was surrounded by guards at every corner, so at least she didn't have to worry about being scolded later. Even if she wanted to go, there would be no way out. They would catch her before she even set foot on the threshold. 

After a few minutes, she passed a few portraits, their massive bodies watching over the hall. There was something threatening in their eyes, and after a closer inspection she recognised them as former Firelords. Just a few months ago Zukos painting had been added the collection. Out of all rulers, he had the kindest gaze. A comforting warmth filled her chest as she looked at his faint smile and she realised how thankful she was. Nonetheless, it was probably not enough. Her shaking legs slowly dragged her to the next picture and she felt her body going numb. 

Firelord Ozai, her father. She felt a knot build up in her stomach and the urge to lower her gaze. It was as intimidating as it was enraging. Something about his face made the flame in her grow until she almost fell it burn her insides. Again, she wished her memories back, she wanted to know what he had done to her. What was their relationship like? The only thing she knew about him was that he had burned Zukos face. What a cruel man would do this to his own child? Had he hurt her too? Where was he now? 

She quickly turned away, covering her mouth with her hand. She felt the sour taste of vomit rising to her throat, but after a few deep breathes she regained control. With fast steps she exited the hall, walking past another set of pictures. This time not the rulers, but her very own family. Her mother, Ursa, that had visited her before but didn't manage a single word without tears. Had she hurt her too? Whenever she saw the beautiful calm face of her own mother, she felt a rage rising, a deep hatred that she couldn't explain. It started to mess with her head. The next was of her father, which she skipped in a hurry. One more look of those cold eyes and she would go insane. Zukos gentle gaze made the storm end. He was younger, no scare on his face, and there was a carefreeness in it that she wished to see on him once again. She didn't know why she cared for a stranger, but the fact alone that he was her family, the little connection to reality she had left, made her go soft. Even though the guilt felt heaviest around him. 

As she walked past it she was met with the last picture. Her own. At first she refused to look up, avoiding her own eyes. She was afraid of what she might see. When she finally managed the strength to raise her head, she flinched. The girl she saw was a lot younger than her, maybe twelve years old, but the malice in her eyes was that of an adult that had fought many battles. Her golden eyes were filled with evil, a small smirk painted on her red lips. There was pride in her stance, and a feeling of superiority that made her core shake. No child should have this look. It was the look of a warrior.. no... A hungry monster. Tears fell from her eyes down to the floor and her limbs started to shake. Who was this girl? It couldn't be her. All the dark dreams and pain rushed over her like cold ocean waves and she felt like drowning. Her throat tightened, her legs were wax and as she felt herself falling to the ground, strong arms were wrapped around her. In shock, she turned her head. It was Zuko, holding on to her as if she would ran off if he didn't. 

"Azula! Hey Azula calm down!" 

His voice sounded miles away, its echo reverberating in her mind. Albeit he tried his best, he couldn't help her on her feet alone. As Azula gasped for air she felt another set of arms steadying her. Ty Lee had come to their help and was now the one holding Azula, pressing her tightly against her chest. 

"Slow breathes, Azula. It's okay. I am here now." Despite their doubts, her attempt of comfort actually calmed her down a bit. Just enough to steady her breathing, but not to stop her crying. The two looked at each other in concern, when Zuko cleared his throat. 

"Let's bring her back. This was probably too much for her." Ignoring her as if she wasn't there at all, they started walking her down the hall, arms supporting her every step.

"Why was she here in the first place? When I asked the guards they didn't even know she was gone!"  
"I will make sure to order new ones to guard you two, those ones are obviously incapable of such a simple task!"  
"Don't be too harsh, Zuko. Azula was always quiet as a mouse, I didn't even hear her walking down the hall until she started crying!"  
"You are right" he mumbled, looking down at his sister. Her crying had turned into quiet whimpering, cheeks glistening wet from her tears. Her gaze was distant, as if she didn't realise they were there or where she was. 

They soon reached her chambers and placed Azula on a chair to gain back her senses.  
"I will leave now. Please take care of her." 

Ty Lee nodded and watched him leave. Unsure of what to do she knelt down in front of Azula and took her cold hands. She wasn't used to them not being warm, so she tried to warm them with her own.   
"Hey, Azula, how are you feeling?"

No reaction, which made her even more insecure. She placed a hand on her cheek and started drying her tears with her sleeve. Azula's eyes found hers and it felt like she slowly came back.   
"What's wrong?"

Azula's lips opened, but no sound found its way out. Instead she just stared. Not waiting for a response, Ty Lee hugged her and buried her face in Azulas gown. She felt the other shift under the touch, but there was no attempt of breaking out of her embrace. She just endured it, until her hands rested on her back.   
"I can't put into words how sorry I am" she whispered into Ty Lees hair. "Promise me you won't let go..."

Ty Lee didn't respond, but she didn't leave either. She knew she had no obligation to stay, and she wasn't entirely sure if she did it to comfort Azula or herself. Holding her was something she had longed for so long, even though she couldn't explain why. She just knew she needed it as much as Azula did. When she found an empty bed this morning, her heart dropped. She thought Azula had left again. It didn't matter if it was out of evil reasons or just to get away, but she felt disappointment and worry. 

"Don't leave again without telling me."  
Azula nodded in silence.   
"You should lay down, it was a long day and the sun is going down. Please don't wander around alone, it doesn't help you."  
"I just-"  
"It doesn't matter." She cut her off and stood up. "This is an order. Now please go backt to your room. I will get us some dinner."  
"Don't leave me alone-"

Ty Lee sighed. She left for a moment and ordered one of the guards to get a list of things from the market. If Azula stayed that clingy and pathetic she wouldn't be able to be around her any longer. She understood it was hard for her but he order was not to coddle her, but to make sure she didn't burn the entire Fire Nation to the ground. Nothing more, nothing less. She needed to keep her distance at any cost. She couldn't let herself go soft again, in case Azula was still evil, she had to resist falling back in her old role. As she came back, she foud Azula asleep on the chair. All her doubts fell from her shoulders and were replaced with warmth. She looked peaceful and whole when she was asleep. There was no reason to resist her urge to place a hand on top of her hair and smile down at her. 

Sometimes she forgot this Azula, whoever she was, was different. She was like a child looking for guidance, and apparently she was the only suitable person. Back then she had never thought Azula would ever rely on her, but she secretly wished for it. And here she was, relying on her, and she wanted to push her away? 

"I won't leave you again, don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! sorry for the short chapter. the next one might take a bit since I have a stressful time and don't know when I will be able to update, but I will try to not let you wait too long!

A few quiet days passed by and Zuko refused to check on his sister. He knew she was in good hands and his busy schedule didn't allow him any distractions. He also didn't want to see her. Her recent breakdown had left him with many questions and concernes and he wasn't ready to ask her about it yet. Aang had come back to the Fire Nation and requested the company of his friend. He had told him about Azulas wish to train again, which had made him a bit uncomfortable, but if Aang approved he didn't see any issue with it. 

"If you think she can take it, then I allow it."  
"Thank you, Zuko."  
"I also think we all could use a break soon. Would you join us on a vacation to Ember Island? Ty Lee planed to go alone with her, but i don't trust that. What if she regains her memories and attacks her?"

Aang leaned against the wall and looked down.  
"Im afraid I can't do that, but I will ask Katara to join you. You two have captured her before, it should be enough to keep her in line if needed."  
"Alright." Zuko smiled at his closest friend. He had grown a lot and they almost reached the same height by now. "Will you go and see her today?"  
"I think it would be good to start soon. I will have to continue with my journey around the nations soon but don't want to keep her waiting any longer. She seems eager to learn and I think I could help her finding some sense in all this chaos."  
"I am glad she is willing to talk to you. If anyone can help her than it's probably you."  
"Because im the avatar" he grinned, not in his usual honesty though.  
"No."  
Zuko replied and put his hand on Aangs shoulder.  
"Because you are the kindest soul I know and kindness is something she lacked her entire life. If even a tiny spark of your light rubs off on her she could unfold the potential i have seen recently."  
"Zuko..."  
"I mean it. If someone can bring out the good in the worst, its you. I've seen it before." He paused. "You've helped me too."

Aang smiled softly. Since Zuko had first joined him he had grown so much, it made him tear up to this very day. He knew how important it was for Zuko to sort things out with his family, and not only for him. He had visited Ozai again after their battle, but there was no remorse in his eyes, he had almost given up on him. He saw it as his duty to help dealing with the aftermath, and Azula was one of his most destructive creations. It was time to bring peace to what wasn't lost yet. 

Zuko excused himself and left Aang to his plan. Since their last encounter, Azula had not left the premises again, at least not without Ty Lee. He was curious if she had made any improvement and could almost not refrain from rushing through the halls. It wasn't exactly excitement but more hopefullness. When he reached their door, he felt his old anxiety coming back. His feelings about Azula hadn't changed, even though he tried to remain as neutral as possible. Even his forgiving soul couldn't forget the time she almost killed him and his friends. He was well aware of her change, but he still wasn't able to figure out what caused it. On his journey, he hoped to find answers. They would help making further decisions. After taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door. 

After a couple of seconds, Ty Lees smiling face greeted him. They hugged like old friends did. She had earned her forgiveness, and throughout the months after the war they had grown closer. The rest of the Gaang had lost their suspicions soon after. She had done a great job helping the world back on its feet, especially the Fire Nation. 

"It's good to see you!", she grinned.  
"Good to see you to." For a second they just stood and looked at each other, their smile slowly fading, knowing the next part couldn't be avoided.  
"Where is she?"  
"In the garden" Ty Lee moved a bit to invite him inside. "She's been waiting for you since we got message of your return. Her mood swings got worse afterwards, but not nearly as bad as..." 

She sighed and Aang knew exactly what she meant. It was still hard for her to adjust to the new situation, it was for everyone, but he noticed the progress nonetheless. Ty Lee seemed to be more relaxed, move more freely, especially around the house and Azula. From what he heard, they had grown closer - not like friends, but every step forward was a win.  
She lead him to the backyard where Azula was sitting on the porch, eyes closed and breathing in the fresh air. Ty Lee left, turning back to preparing food for the three of them. Without exchanging words, Aang sat down next to her. She kept quiet, not able to find the right words. He presented a soft smile, assuring her it would be fine.

"Are you still willing to do this?"  
Azula nodded.  
"It's alright to be a little scared, but don't worry. We will start simple."  
She didn't thank him, but he could see it in her eyes. Ty Lee joined them for a moment to serve tea but vanished again shortly after.  
Aang cleared his throat and got up, gesturing her to do the same.

"I think before we start we have to talk. Would you mind joining me for a walk?"  
"Not at all." 

They started to follow the stone path through the gardens, inhaling natures whispered song while Aang tried to find a good start. 

"I think most of the stories have been told already by other people. Would it be okay for you to explain what you know?"  
"Well... Actually, it isn't much. I've heard about the war and what my family has done. I know we hurt people... I know that I hurt many of them personally. And I know that I almost killed you."  
He shifted uncomfortably. This wouldn't be a light conversation. 

"Right..." He took a deep breath. "I think you also know about your brothers change of mind and how he helped to bring balance to the world?"  
She nodded, a hint of excitement in her face, which caught Aang by surprise.  
"I have to admit, I don't know much about you. I mean, you followed us around half of the world, but except for your relationship to Zuko I never got the chance to discover much. You didn't really seem to be one for compassion and sharing your feelings back then."  
His attempt of a joke upset Azula more. He felt like running away. This was even more awkward than he had expected.

"This makes it even more important now to share them with us. We can't help you if you don't speak. Can you put into words what went through your head lately?"  
She sighed.  
"That's a hard one. I mean, except for constantly feeling guilty i didn't really have any feelings towards anyone. They all hate me, and I understand. After hearing those stories I doubted my decision to get back into bending. I feel destructive, unstable, like there is no chance to get over what happened, even though I can't remember a single thing. It's honestly quite frustrating."  
He stopped and Azula joined him, walking towards a patch of grass and sitting down. He took a moment to organise his thoughts before he started to speak again.

"Give me your hand."  
She obliged hesitantly. A small flame started to grow from his palm and slowly wandering over into hers, like she had done with Kiyi before, turning a light blue in the process. It felt warm, gentle, and somehow alive.  
"When it was time for me to learn firebending I was afraid. It is the hardest element to control, and if you don't pay attention, you will cause damage. I hurt Katara when I first tried. After that I never wanted to touch a flame again." He let go of her hand and watched her taking care of the small ball of light. "But together with Zuko I discovered that I was wrong. Fire is energy. It's life. You can feel it, right?"

I smile started to form on her lips and she nodded while keeping an eye on the flame.  
"I think it's the same with you. Listen first, it will make sense, I promise!"  
Her eyes has shot up in confusion, piercing him with the old familiar harshness which sent shivers down his spine. She immediately relaxed.

"There are two sides to everything. Our choices and our stories decide which one is stronger. As I said, I don't know much about the path you have walked, but we both know it wasn't the greatest. You have made wrong choices, but you have been wronged as well. A fire needs air to breath, something that feeds it. It's similar with humans, we feed on emotion. They can make us grow or they can destroy us, and sometimes they are so overwhelming that we lose control."  
The flame in her palm started flickering at the unease she felt. 

"In your case, it might be pain. Or the ideals of your father. You were raised in war, just like my friends, and I understand what it's like to have a set point of view and how hard it is to grow out of a certain mindset." He looked deep into her eyes which were now darting between his and the fire. "Only you can find out what it is. In the end, it made you lose control. Your fire burned you."  
Her hands were shaking, and after a short desperate trie to keep the flame alive, it vanished. 

"I understand you are unsure about firebending. I can see you don't want to hurt someone again." He took her hand back into his own. "And you won't. Your fire is what keeps you alive, and I will help you find a way to control it. You've been one of the greatest firebenders of our time once, and you will be again. But this time, I will be here to help you find balance. And Zuko will be here, too. It is important that you learn to let your fear go. It's a horrible teacher, really."

She took a moment to think about his words, not completely agreeing but she tried her best to give all of this a chance. It felt like nonsense, and something in her told her to walk away, to ignore his stupid Avatar speech and start to sink back into her self pity. 

"Why are you helping me?"

He frowned at the sudden change. She looked as confused and distant as the day she arrived, every trace of progess washed away.  
"Is it because you are the Avatar? Because I am a danger? Or because Zuko asked you to for whatever reason?"  
He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off.  
"I don't need your pity, Avatar. Why don't you just lock me away? Why are you people keeping me around when everyone hates me! I can see the looks on their faces, I am not stupid!" 

Flames spread from her finger to the grass and a burning stench filled the air. He raised his arms in defense, but not to use his bending against her. He wanted to show that it wasn't that at all.

"I know." He tried to keep is voice calm and collected. "Nobody thinks you are. Azula, listen. Of course I spoke to Zuko, and yes, I had my concernes, but I approached him and asked to practice with you. This was my decision, nobody made me. And I don't want to help you because I am the Avatar."  
"You want to help Zuko then, that's fine with me but-"  
"Azula, you don't listen."

She fell silent, shocked by the anger in his voice. She had never seen this boy angry before, at least she wasn't able to recall it. 

"The reason why I'm helping you is simply because I want you to get better. I have seen you fighting, I have seen this side of you that you fear so much. But recently there is this light in you that doesn't seem like it wants to swallow everything in it's way. I want to help you become a better person for your own sake. Of course it's benificial for everyone, of course it is my duty as the Avatar to keep evil at bay, but I want to help you because I think you are not evil at all!"

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He hated anger, and he hated himself for exploding into her face despite it being highly necessary.

"I almost killed you..." She whispered, head low and eyes trying to avoid his.  
"I didn't forget that." He stated "But I have forgiven you."  
He could see the question in her eyes and took it in his own hands to give her an answer without needing to ask.  
"You can't be truly free until you forgave the people who hurt you. How can you expect forgiveness for your mistakes if you can't forgive others. It has it's price, yes, but I can see you are willing to pay it. You are here with me now. You let Ty Lee bring you back despite knowing that a punishment would be waiting. You sacrificed your freedom and who knows what else. As long as I see you try to make up for what you did, I won't give up on you. Not because I am the Avatar. Because I want to be your friend."  
She swallowed hard, holding back the bitter tears.  
"Zuko is one of my best friends now. We have a different history, yes, but I am willing to give equal chances to everyone."  
He stood up and brushed off some of the dust and leaves. "Now let's go back. I think Ty Lee made you something to eat."

* * *

The walk back was wrapped in silence, but it felt different from before. Somehow lighter, as if a heavy burden has been lifted from both of them. Without this standing between them, he could start her training. It wouldn't be the only thing she had to confront, but he would try his best to give it a therapeutic touch. The doctors in the asylum had done a poor job before and he wouldn't let it affect her healing process any further. They had gotten too far for someone to mess with it now. 

Ty Lee was just about to send guards to look for them as they stepped back into the yard. She was visibly relieved and ran over with fast, smooth movements. Aang couldn't ignore the fact that as soon as she reached them, she grabbed Azulas hand. Maybe an old habit?  
Azula seemed flustered, but tried to not pay any mind to it. She just went along, letting her drag her back to the house. Aang decided to stay a while, secretly hoping to catch Ty Lee alone and ask a few more questions and to observe.  
During dinner he couldn't believe his eyes. Both of them, though still a bit distant, spoke freely towards each other, telling him about recent events. Most of the time it was Ty Lee speaking, gushing about the fact that Azula helped her with the house and chores - something she had never believed to be possible. Azula was obviously uncomfortable, but apparently her sense of humour had improved as well. From what Aang knew, she would've banished someone speaking up about whatever she disagreed with, spirits, maybe even killed them! But know?  
Her cheeks were reddened from embarrassment, not anger. Overall, he was satisfied with todays outcome. They had definitely taken a step further. 

When Ty Lee stood up to clean the dishes, he offered to help. Azula wanted to speak up, but he insisted. Resigning at this, she decided to return to her room. They said their goodbyes, still not completely comfortable around each other. When Azula smiled at him, he knew it would be alright. He bowed, she returned the gesture and left. When he joined Ty Lee cleaning, he could see her falling together like a house of cards.

"Can I speak my mind freely?"  
He put down a plate he was holding, leaning back. "Always, you know that."  
"This is a bit much."  
"If you need a break we can arrange that. Suki had offered to help you many times, I think she doesn't trust her."  
"Can you blame her?"  
"Not at all."

They tried to smile but failed miserably. 

"Zuko told me about your plan to go to Ember Island. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"It was my idea, wasn't it?" She tried to sound confident but her eyes made him doubt her immensely.  
"You don't have to do this."  
"I think I want to."

She picked up another plate, staring down absently.

"Maybe it will help her remember. I don't know if it would good, but I can't take this anymore. This isn't Azula."  
"I thought that was a good thing?"

She stopped and looked at him in disbelief. Not because of what he said but because of her own words, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"I... I don't..."  
He nodded. "Its okay. You've been close for many years. I understand that it's frustrating."  
"Not just frustrating, Aang." Her voice started to shake. "It drives me insane! It almost makes me sad and I don't know why!"  
"Well, there must've been a reason for your friendship at some point. Maybe a vacation is a good idea. You two have a lot to talk about."  
Ty Lee let out a bitter laugh. "Oh we talk a lot."  
"Not about what's important I suppose? I know you've been more hesitant about exposing her to the harsh reality of her past than others, even though you might think you weren't, but you need to be honest with her. And yourself. The only way to make this easier for both of you is to get everything out of your system that needs to be said."  
"I don't think I could be nice."  
Aang rubbed his neck. "I mean.. You don't necessarily have to be?"  
"I don't want her to lose her mind. Again."

He leaned back further, glamcing into the other room towards the corridor leading to Azulas bedroom. 

"Don't worry. I think she is getting better." He looked back at her. "Don't kill her, obviously, but speak your mind."  
"its not that I haven't thought about it."  
The sudden flash of brutal honesty caught Aang off guard. "Wait, what?"  
She looked away in shame. 

 

* * *

Azula had retreated to her room but couldn't calm herself enough to lie down. Thoughts were racing through her mind and eating her alive. Aang said he was willing to forgive her, after everything she had done. What would her old self think about this? Would she care?  
The possibility of a negative answer to that question killed her. She had ruined lives. She had created a wound that was still bleeding and would maybe never heal. 

They hate you. What makes you believe they wouldn't lie to you? They hate you. They hate you. There is no way they would forgive you. 

Her head hurt and she felt her throat getting dry as her chest formed into a knot, almost as heavy as iron. Shaking her head as if to push out those haunting thoughts, she made her way back to the living room. All she wanted was water and some fresh air to clear her mind before she would try to sleep. What she got instead made it's way right through her flesh like a shark dagger, leaving more pain behind.

"Ty Lee, what do you mean?"  
The nervous undertone in Aangs voice made her freeze and listen. 

"I.. It sounds horrible I know, but when I found her... Aang you can't imagine how angry I was. I am surprised nobody saw why I wanted to be the one to find her."  
Azula pressed herself against the wall to control her violent shaking. It felt cold against her skin.

"I wanted to end this mess. I have seen her growing into the monster she became and didn't do anything. Of course I was worried, but mostly because I didn't know if she was planning something! I thought I could make up for my mistakes if I... If I ended..."  
"But you didn't."

Aangs voice cut through the air and pulled both women back into reality. 

"You brought her back and now you are taking care of her. Ty, you can't expect me to believe that you don't care about her. In fact, I think you always did. There might've been these dark thoughts, but you decided not to act on them. Its okay to feel like this. You are angry. We are all angry. But I don't believe you would ever hurt her."

Ty Lee forced a bitter smile on her lips, looking at him through gray eyes laced with tears. 

"What makes you think that?"  
"You had many opportunities to take her down. Zuko told me about what happened at the Boiling Rock. And Suki told me that you still think about it. You were friends. You didn't want to hurt her."  
"I did what was necessary. If this would've been what needed to be done I-"  
"Come on now." His tone grew darker. "You would never kill anyone. Especially not a friend."

They fell silent. Ty Lee knew it was true. The thought had been there, but did she ever really plan on hurting Azula? No. She couldn't. She could never. That's what made them different. Sometimes her anger and frustration took over, but she was aware that this was her and not Azula. She was angry at herself. She should've betrayed her earlier.  
It felt like she woke up from a temporary trance, gaining back all of her senses. 

"Spirits, Aang you are right." Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto the still dripping plate. "What was I thinking..."

Azula pressed her hands on top of her lips to hold back her own sobs. She didn't want to hear this. Ty Lee had felt like the only person she could trust - and now this? 

"She will forgive you." Ty Lee shook her head in response but he continued. "But you have to forgive her too. You two need to talk."  
He stood up.  
"And i need to go. Katara is probably waiting for me. Thank you for the meal.." He helped her up. "... And don't overthink this. You are not your dark thoughts."

She nodded and lead him to the door. He hugged her and left.  
Azula was still hiding behind a wall, holding her breath and listening to the muffeled sobs of her "friend". All the rage and sadness was washed away and replaced by the urge to walk up to her and let her know it was okay. She was hurt, she was angry, but she understood. Turning her hands into fists to smother the upcoming flames, she bit her lip and tried to recall Aangs words. Forgiveness. She needed to make up for what her old self lacked, and forgiveness seemed to belong to the core of it. She would confront her, yes. But not tonight. Tonight she would learn to forgive. If she was capable to, now it was time to prove it. And if she was completely honest, she didn't blame her. To a certain point, she even agreed with her. The world would've been spared a lot of suffering if she wasn't there. 

"Azula?" She turned around, still crying. "Oh no.."  
"S-Stay away from me!" She mumbled through gritted teeth.  
"No wait, we should-"  
"Leave me alone!"

Her attempt had failed and rage got he best of her once again.  
Azula rushed off and Ty Lee heard her slamming the door. She had messed up.


	7. Chapter 7

When Zuko knocked at their door the next day, Ty Lee had barely closed her eyes for more than a minute. She had sat down in front of Azulas door, but the princess wouldn't open. How could she blame her for that? She had messed up. With a yawn and dark circles under her eyes she welcomed the Fire Lord inside. 

"Ty, why do you look like a part of you died?"  
"Because it did. I didn't sleep."  
"Uh.." he looked around as if to check if Azula had gone crazy "Did something happen?"  
She sighed deeply.  
"Kind of. But don't worry about it now. Why are you here?"  
"Well, Aang consulted me about your vacation plans and we decided you should go now. He has important business to attend and won't be able to keep you company here, so he thought it would be a good time. And honestly, after seeing you now, I definitely agree."

She tried her hardest to muster a smile and think of a witty comeback but her brain was barely functioning. 

"Pack your bags, I will get an escort ready. Where..." again, he looked around "where is Azula?"  
Ty Lee shook her head slowly. 

"Still asleep. She had a rough night, I wonder if she even wants to leave the house."  
He sighed. "Only one way to find out." 

With determination he walked up to her door and knocked softly. After no replay followed, he decided to speak.  
"Azula, it's me, Zuko. Do you remember that we talked about Ember Island?"  
Silence.  
"Well, I prepared everything for your vacation. Please get ready and follow the guards to the ship."  
When that was also ignored, he turned to look at Ty Lee. 

"What happened?"  
"She might've overheard Aang and me talking."  
He frowned, not understanding what should be so bad about that.  
"And I might have said that I had planned on killing her.... - but I realised that wasn't what I truly wanted and I think she heard that part too and now-"  
He raised his hand to cut her off.  
"Oof. Ty, you need to slow down, it's to early for this."  
Slowly stepping away from the door he guided her into the next room.  
"Let her decide this on her own. The ship will be ready. If she doesn't want to go, we have to accept that. Even though I wouldn't mind you guys leaving, I dont think being surrounded by guards all the time in plain sight helps her case." 

Ty Lee nodded in agreement. Of course there would be guards at Ember Island, but fewer, and since Ty wasn't as dull as some people thought she was, she knew that at least Katara would follow them. She would've been a bit calmer with the entire Gaang, especially after the most recent events, but Toph and Sokka were needed in the newest project of the Nations. She didn't get involved in that, politics had started to bore her and her part was done for now. She also planned on leaving the Kiyoshi warriors for a while. Azula would need all her energy and time for the next months, maybe even years. She was ready for the commitment. 

"I can send Suki if you need a break."  
"No, I will be fine."  
"The warriors are worried about you, Ty."  
"Zuko I said I am fine."

The aggressive twitch in her voice made him back off a little. 

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. See you at the harbor at noon."  
He attempted to leave but was stopped by Ty Lee raising her voice once again.  
"What if she doesn't show up?"  
He shrugged, already halfway through the door.  
"You are very welcome to go anyway. But we can't force her."  
"..right.." 

She lowered her gaze as he left to prepare the rest for their departure. Her eyes wandered back to Azulas still locked door. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to go... but it felt like she was losing the perfect opportunity to have the talk Aang encouraged her to start. From now on she had to be more honest. This Azula didn't hurt her, the opposite was the case. She needed to get over herself and give her a chance. Within the last weeks she had opened up so much more and done whatever she was asked to do. No questions, no disobedience, no attacks. And what did Ty Lee give her?  
She looked down at her feet, feeling disgusted by herself. What an odd scenario. On shaking legs she made her way into her own room, starting to pack some bags with only the essentials for a short vacation. How long would they stay? As long as needed, if Azula even made it onto the ship. At this thought, she threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the blanket.

* * *

Wrapping her hands tightly around her bag, she eyed the gray steel of the ship in front of her. Waves kept gushing against the dock and it must've been over half an hour that she had just stood like this now. Ty Lee felt like giving up and returning to the palace, when she saw Zuko approaching. Katara was following close behind. 

"She isn't here?"  
Ty Lee nodded, her gaze fixed on the water.  
"I suppose you are going alone then."  
"I don't want to."  
He tilted his head.  
"Well, it's an order now. And since I asked my uncle to take care of the palace for me when we are gone.."  
"You are joining?!"  
Her face lightened for a moment before it turned dark again. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to refuse, but was cut off before she was able to speak.  
"I will stay and keep an eye on her. You two can go." Katara chimed in, a sincere smile on her face.  
"Are you sure? I would be more comfortable if-" he began.  
"Zuko, look"

He looked at Ty Lee, who was pointing up the path. Azula was making her way down to the docks, a small bag under her arm, guarded by three soldiers following her. When she saw the group, she forced a smile on her lips. Zuko felt a weight dropping form his shoulders and greeted her.  
"Glad you made it! How are you feeling today?"

Her eyes found Ty Lee and remained on her for a moment, before she looked at Katara. The Waterbender was scanning her with caution. She didn't approach her since their uncomfortable last meeting. Azula took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine."

After they brought her luggage on board, he informed the captain to prepare for their departure. It would be a short vacation, only four days, but hopefully it would bring all of them closer. He could finally talk to Azula freely, without guards watching and without having to report to Ursa or Iroh what had happened. It would be a welcomed break for all of them. When they took off, he couldn't help but notice the obvious tension between his friends. Katara had walked to the railing and was gazing upon the water, unsure what to do. Zuko joined her, leaving Azula with Ty Lee to get comfortable. They were just staring at each other awkwardly and he didn't want to get involved. 

"What are you thinking about?"  
She looked up, arching her brow.  
"Isn't that obvious? I am concerned, Zuko. I don't trust her."  
"Let's try not to focus just on her, okay? This is a vacation. We all need a break."  
"How can you be so relaxed?"  
He smiled.  
"It's me, you and Ty Lee. She can't beat all of us. You took her down before."

Katara turned back to the water. She didn't like that memory. Yes, she had beat her, but she was lucky. Azula wasn't in her right mind, and she was blinded by her pride. Even though she was obviously still a mess, how could she be sure Azula would make the same mistakes again? She couldn't, and if the others decided to be careless, she would be prepared. That's why she agreed to join. She didn't care about the island or the ocean. She just wanted to make sure Azula wouldn't escape again.  
She snapped out of her thoughts when Zuko touched her hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." he sighed.  
"I think you are the only one that needs this vacation. We haven't talked in a while.. How are things going?"  
"With the Fire Nation? Better than ever before! We're making great progress and-"  
He stopped when he saw her frown.  
"That's not what I meant. Everyone can see that and I am proud, but I didn't mean how is the Fire Nation doing. How are you doing?"  
"I..." He looked around, hesitantly. "Mai and I had an argument again. Since she moved out of the Palace and we took this break.. She doesn't really come to visit anymore."  
"What was the argument about?"  
He let out a hollow laugh.  
"Take a wild guess." 

They heard footsteps and turned. Ty Lee had made her way on the deck, head lowered and sad puppy eyes resting on her still childish round face. Katara rolled her eyes. She didn't like how Ty Lee ran after her and believed her so easily. Naïve, you could say.

"What's up, Ty?" Zuko showed honest concern.  
"She vanished into one of the rooms and doesn't want to come out. No matter what I say, she ignores me."  
"I'm gonna go." said Katara with no hesitation.  
She left and Ty Lee stepped to Zukos side instead.  
"It will be fine. She just needs a bit of time, nobody wants to hear something like that."  
"I should've never said it in the first place. This is my fault."  
Zuko shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. And don't feel too guilty, no matter how nice and innocent she is now, she used to be different. At some point, all of us wanted to kill her."  
"Yeah..."  
Ty Lee watched the waves passed the ship, smashing against the dark steel, leaving pearly white foam behind.  
"I don't think she understands that."  
"She understands more than you think. She lost her memory, not her intelligence."  
"Right.. I guess it's time to let go a bit."

* * *

She knocked on the door, more to make sure she wouldn't attack her when she stepped in than to actually be polite. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Azula was sitting in a corner, staring at the floor. She looked pathetic.

"You better lighten up soon or at least pretend to before I lose my patience." Katara snapped. "You have no idea what Zuko is going through and how much he risks to make this possible. He is mainly doing this for you. Show a bit more gratefulness, if you can even manage that."

Azula's eyes shot lightning at her and Katara felt her chest tightening, but she refused to show her fear. For a moment they just looked at each other, and Katara noticed her red eyes - she had cried - then Azula stood up. 

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. I am a prisoner, I am aware of that, and I do know how generous the Fire Lord is. Don't you dare to presume that I am not thankful!"  
Her voice grew louder with every word.  
"Don't yell at me, I will call the guards."  
"Do it." she scoffed. 

She wasn't scared. Nothing they could do was as bad as what she did to herself.  
Katara clenched her jaw, teeth grinding against each other. Her hands formed fists and she could feel the water around the ship, ready to submit to her. Even though she wanted to drown her, she held back. 

"Just keep your voice down. If you want to sit here and wallow in your self pity, go ahead. But at least try to look happy for Zuko." 

Katara turned around, rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She could stay there and starve for all she cared.  
Azula hugged her legs, nails digging into her flesh. What was her problem?! She had understood it in the beginning, but now...  
She tried her hardest to earn everyone's trust, but Katara didn't even try to give her a chance. And then Ty Lee said those.. Horrible things...

Tears filled her eyes again and she shook her head, trying to shake out those thoughts. She was sorry. Ty Lee has said it herself, she regretted what she said, and she had changed her mind. Despite being angry at everyone, she felt like she deserved it. Whatever she had done, it had caused everyone to hate her, and she deserved it. Didn't she?  
A heavy sigh escaped her lips. There was no use crying over it now. Katara was right, she had to show Zuko that she was grateful, because she honestly was. Seeing something other than the walls of the palace was a nice change. Her legs felt weak when she made her way up to the deck. Salty air was blown into her face, making loose strands fall into her eyes. She heard a soft chuckle from Zuko. Forcing a smile on her lips, she turned towards him. 

"Are you feeling better now?"  
She opened her mouth, but when she realised Katara and Ty Lee were looking at her as well, she thought again about what to say.  
"I do." Her eyes stayed on Ty Lee. "Just felt a bit sick."

* * *

A bit of time had passed when they saw the mountains and hills rising from the sea, the white beaches almost blinding, palms and trees dancing in the breeze. They've all been here before, long ago. At least it felt long ago. Azula was leaning against the railing, the wind playing with her raven hair. Ty Lee had stared at her the whole time, but she didn't want to pay attention to her. Zuko and Katara had not stuck around for too long, they seemed to need a bit of time alone, talking like they haven't in a while. Or maybe Katara just couldn't be near her any longer. She didn't mind, as long as it meant she didn't have to see her either. The hatred felt familiar, and it freaked her out.  
The boat came to rest at a private dock that lead to their old house. After the war, Zuko had ordered to restore the house and bring it back to it's old glory. In fact, it looked almost better than in their childhood. Less... Depressing.  
Guards started to unload their luggage, carrying it up the stairs and right to their rooms. This gave Azula the opportunity to take in the scene, trying to make sense of it.

"Do you remember anything?"  
Zuko had come to a stop right behind her. Surprised she jumped back, looking at him in shock.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Ah... Don't worry." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't really say I do, I'm sorry."  
His hand rested on her shoulder.  
"Don't push yourself. Take your time. We are here to rest, alright?"  
She nodded and watched him go.  
"We should go too."  
Ty Lee had approached her, avoiding her eyes at any cost.  
"Checking out your room, you know..."

Azula stood still, not even thinking about responding, she just shrugged and walked off.  
Ty Lee followed immediately, considering to continue the conversation but decided against it.  
The path led up a hill on which the Beach House sat. Palms were dancing gently, throwing their fragile shadows upon the glowing golden and red rooftop. Azula stood in awe of its beauty, grazing upon the majestic pillars and high windows. Zuko had made sure to make it look presentable, less dark and intimating. The workers had done a great job. She stopped at the threshold, eyeing the golden passage hesitantly. Ty Lee paused next to her. She could see the pain in her eyes. Did she remember?

She didn't. But the feelings were still there. An explosive mix between sadness and loathing. She couldn't explain it, but it was there. When Ty Lee reached for her hand, she snapped. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and stormed into the house.  
Katara had stood not too far from them, watching the scene cautiously. She decided walk over, placing her hand on Ty Lees arm.  
"Hey.." she said softly, presenting a comforting smile. Her friend sighed.  
"Its fine." She straightened her back and balled her hands into fists. "She will be fine."  
Without waiting for Kataras response she walked into a different direction, sighing heavily. Katara looked after her, letting her hand fall limb to her side.  
"I don't care about her." she growled.

* * *

Hours passed in which nobody saw Azula. Guards were placed all around the premises, so they didn't have to worry about her running away, but this didn't help the situation. Zuko had advised the servants to prepare Dinner and sat down in the yard, next to Ty Lee and Katara which were preoccupied with a conversation. They thought about watching the Ember Island Play. Zuko scoffed.

"Please don't make me watch that again..."  
"It can't be as bad as the last one!" Katara chuckled.  
Ty Lees eyes widened in surprise.  
"What? Have you been here before?"  
"Yes, when we were hiding from the Fire Nation. Aang trained here with Zuko and we happened to see this... Well, this play about us."  
"You?" She leaned forward, crossing her legs and watching in anticipation.  
"Eh.. You know, they made this play about the Avatar... It was not exactly flattering."  
"Too bad I missed it!" Ty Lee laughed "I think it must've been around the time when I was in prison..."  
They fell silent, glancing at each other.  
"How was that?"  
"How was what? Prison?" She smiled faintly. "What do you think..."

They heard footsteps behind them and turned their heads. Azula stood at the door, staring at Ty Lee.  
"Dinner is ready."  
The others nodded and stood up, making their way to the dining room. Ty Lee shot Zuko a few shy glances.  
"Do you think she heard?" she whispered, hands shielding her mouth.  
"Don't know." He looked at the back of his sister. Her hair fell in thick black strands over her shoulders. He hadn't seen her with her hair down in a while... Since the asylum, to be honest. "Guess you have to find out."

When they sat down for Dinner, a thick silence ruled the room. Nobody dared to say a word, wondering which emtion would errupt from the others. Azula's gaze was chained to the plate, not wasting a single second with looking at her company. Ty Lee had lost all appetite, lazily poking into the food. Now and then, a small sigh escaped her lips, which was ignored by her friends.  
Zuko couldn't take it any longer.  
"Are you enjoying the food?"

To his surprise, his sister looked up, but not at him. Her eyes focused on the balcony, following the slowly setting sun. She nodded slightly, finally giving up on eating.  
"Maybe we should go down to the beach later? Make a bonfire, like old times?"

Zuko seemed to like Ty Lees idea. Katara agreed as well after a short pause. Waiting for Azulas response, he turned his head again but found nothing but an empty seat. He heard the door slam shut. 

"I.. guess that's a no.." mumbled Ty Lee and pushed the plate a few inches away. She was done.  
"You two should talk." said Katara and took a long sip of her tea. Zuko nodded in agreement.  
"I don't think she wants to."  
Katara placed the cup back on the table and leaned back.  
Through her chlenched jaw she growled "It doesn't matter what she wants. If you don't go, I will."  
Immediately, Ty Lee stood up and shook her head.  
"Alright, alright. I get it." She excused herself, following Azula. 

When she closed the door, Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest and titled his head.  
"Why so aggressive?"  
Katara frowned.  
"If you expect me to play happy family with you guys, I have to disappoint you." Her teeth were grinding against each other. "I don't understand how you can pretend this is ok."  
"I don't." He spat back. "I am well aware of the situation and if you haven't noticed, I am not exactly happy with it!"  
"Why are you doing it then? If we had just locked her away again, this wouldn't be a problem!"

His hand landed on the table, making the servants stop what they were doing and Katara flinch.

"Stop it, right now! You out of all people should know the importance of family! She... She is my little sister and I want to help her. End of discussion."  
Biting her lip, she stood up as well and turned away.  
"Whatever." she huffed and started to leave, while a furious Zuko sat abandoned at a table way too big for him. Something about it felt familiar, leaving a sour taste behind. Were they falling apart?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i am sorry that i haven't reacted to any of the comments :( i will try to do it from now on! thank you all for encouraging me to continue!

She closed the door behind her quietly. Azulas room was facing the ocean, it's deep growling was clouding the room in a heavy atmosphere. Behind the floating curtains she could see the burning orange and pink of the sunset. Framed inbetween was the princess, leaning against the parapet. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulder, playing with the wind, the soft fabric of her dark red gown joining. Ty Lee took a deep breath before she started taking shaky steps towards her. Before she stepped on the balcony, she knocked against the door frame. Azula slightly turned her head, not enough to show her face, and nodded. 

Her guard stood next to her, folding her friends at her front. She listened to the wind and the waves, everything else was engulfed in eerie silence.

"We need to talk."  
Azula tilted her head.   
"Then talk."

Ty Lee sighed deeply. Now she reminded her of the old Azula, distant, almost unaproachable, and cold. With all her strength she tried to push the feeling away. She had to stand her ground.

"I am sorry you had to hear what I said to Aang. I didn't mean it."  
"Don't lie to me."

A bitter smile creeped over her bloodred lips.   
Ty Lee bit her lip, swallowing her anger but it made its way right back up her throat. Like poison it started to drip from her mouth. All walls were about to collapse.

"Listen. Yes, I wanted to kill you. I hated you then. Everyone did. Do you wanna know why?"  
Azula stood still, but Ty Lee continued anyway.

"You ruined all our lives. You hurt people, you fought in a war the whole world can maybe never recover from. You were a tyrant, a-"  
"A _monster_." She chuckled. "I know, Ty Lee. How many times to you plan on reminding me?"

Ty Lee turned around, trying to face her but Azula kept avoiding her. 

"Do you also want to know why I wanted to take care of you? It was not because you lost your memory. I was worried! Spirits, Azula, we know each other since our childhood! Do you think I can just abandon you?"  
"From what I've heard that is exactly what you did."

Something in Ty Lee snapped.  
"You wanted to kill Mai! I had to stop you! And I regret not doing it years earlier."   
Tears ran down her face, burning right through her skin.   
"When we were children you were so different... There was a time when you were like you are now! You didn't mean any harm. And when I look at your family, I understand. I should've never ran away to the circus and leave you alone.."  
"Oh?" Azula's voice cracked a little. "That makes two betrayals now."  
"Ah, so that's how you see it?" 

Her hand formed into fists and crashed down on the wood she was leaning against. 

"Why do you need to be so stubborn? So mean, so cruel..." Her voice died.   
Azula was grabbing the railing.   
"I cared for you Azula! That's why I joined your insane journey to capture Zuko and Aang! I wanted to make up for leaving you the first time!" She took a deep breath. "And I had missed you... I was so sure if you saw that I cared for you, maybe I could see my best friend again... And when we went to Ember Island together..."   
She gestured down to the beach. "We sat right there. Together. And you opened up to us and for a second I saw her again and I believed you would find your way again!"

She hated herself as she spoke. Hated herself for not paying more attention back then. Hated that she had been part of her evil doings, that for a long time she thought what they were doing was right, too. It came curshing down on her with a divine force.  
Her body was shaking and tears were streaming uncontrollably now. 

"And when I searched for you I was so scared! I wanted to know if you were still alive! I had no idea.. And then I found you, and you were so different, but at the same time I felt.. I felt like you were back..."  
She reached for Azulas hand, knowing she could burn her. She grabbed it and spun her around, not caring for the danger.   
"I missed you so much. And now you are back and I keep messing things up.. I am sorry Azula! And I wish I could've done more for you.. I didn't know what my betrayal would do to you. I didn't expect you to care at all!"

Now that she finally got a glimpse of the other girls face she realised Azula was crying too. She bit her lip again, almost tasting blood. The princess looked so beautiful in the drowning light. 

"I should've helped you..."   
Azula's eyes were burning and wide. She tried to free herself from Ty Lees hands but failed. 

"Yes..." She whimpered. "All of you say you are sorry and in the next moment you look at me like I should be grateful to be alive! Like you are all so generous to let me live, but I don't even know what you are talking about! You try and force memories out of me.. What will you even do if I remember something. Use it against me?! Kill me?!"  
"Azula.. No! That's not what I try to say! All I want is to help you, I-"  
"You are not helping me! This is torture, I..." 

She raised her free hand to her face and buried it in her sleeve. Her emotions were a storm, raging in her chest and eating her alive. It was a mix of old and new, a battle between hatred and pain she didn't know was hers, and the disappointment and fury about what had happened since she came back. What was their goal? Did they even want to believe her? Was it a trap?

"Forgive me." 

Ty Lee was staring right at her, still holding her hand and not intending to let go of her any time soon. 

"And please forgive me for this, too..." She smiled and leaned forward "But I should've done this years ago..."

The girl didn't know what was pushing her to do it, there would've been no worse moment for ir than now, but before the realisation hit her it was too late.  
Azula froze as the girls lips met hers. They felt warm and soft and tasted like the salt of her tears. Her cheeks started burning and she felt the need to pull away, but Ty Lee wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer. She didn't know for how long they remained like this, melting into each other, but when they pulled away they were gasping for air. It could've been minutes, hours - none of them could tell.

"I-Im sorry..." 

Azula stared at her through golden eyes, a thousand thoughts racing through her head at once, so fast it felt like there were none at all. When Ty Lee reached for her hand a second time, she took a step back.

"W-What..." Her eyes narrowed, fixed on Ty Lee like she tried to figure out if she was even real. They stood in shock, taking in the last rays of sun before the darkness surrounded them.   
"Leave."

Ty Lees eyes widened as they started ro fill with tears again. She shook her head, holding on to the railing to support her weak knees.   
"Don't do this, please, don't make me leave now!"

Words were spilling out of her without her knowledge. As much as she felt the need to run, her wish to stay was simply overpowering.

"Leave." She said again, turning away.  
"I won't let you push me away again, Azula! We all tried to help you, we really did.. And back then, whenever someone tried to reason, you pushed them away! Aang tried! Mai and I tried, the wrong way, but we did, I-"  
"Shut up!"   
Azula turned again and stared at her through burning eyes, eating their way right into her soul.   
"It doesn't matter now, does it? It did not work! And even if I needed you back then, you left! It's in the past!"

She raised her hand, lighting a bright blue flame and threatening to throw it into Ty Lees direction. One more step and she would burn her. Old feelings were flodding her system and tried to pull her back into insanity. At this point, she didn't mind. If it helped her to run from all those irritating words and memories, she would take it.   
How could she?! Something in her wanted to burn her alive for daring to touch her, another part was sulking in shame. This had to be a pathetic attempt to manipulate her!

"Put that way." Ty Lee said in a dark tone, raising her hands, ready to block her. "I won't ask you a second time before I make you."  
"Oh no, how scary! Can't you see, I'm trembling!"

Words sharp like knives were spat into her face and all of a sudden she felt back to "normal". A big warning sign that Ty Lee could use as a perfect excuse to throw her down the balcony. Why did she even think about it? But if Azula decided to give in to her anger, she had to remain calm. Someone has to be reasonable. One wrong step and Zuko would notice and they would throw her back into prison. This was her fault after all. They had come too far now to just give up.   
"Azula..."   
She lowered her arms, offering herself to the fire. She wouldn't attack. She hoped she didn't have to.   
"I won't leave you. Not again. I am ready to forgive you... But you need to forgive me, too."

Azula's eyes were burning like the flame playing with her fingertips. She just now realised she had started crying again. 

"Forgive me?! You just forced yourself onto me! I don't need your damn forgiveness!"  
She felt her palm going cold again as a warm hand touched her cheeks. Gently wiping the tears away, Ty Lee looked at her in what seemed to be shame. Her breath caught in her throat and all the anger vanished, seeing her like this. Had her old self wished for this to happen? Had she even liked Ty Lee? As a friend, or like this? It didn't matter. Instead of a second kiss, Ty Lee pulled her into a hug. 

"If you just let me... We can do this, okay? But we need to trust each other..."  
"Trust..." She breathed. Trust is for fools. 

Where did that come from? Was it true? It felt like a distant memory, almost like a lie. 

"How could I ever trust someone like you."

She felt Ty Lees grip tighten, almost as if she wanted to crush her. She shook, Azula knew she was crying. Her heart, still racing, felt heavy in her chest. Biting her lip she pushed her away, gently, afraid to hurt her - but her eyes were burning. No matter the guilt rising in her heart, she could not accept this behaviour. What did Ty Lee think? Was she really that dull?

"Haven't I told you to leave?"

Ty Lee nodded, falling together like a withered flower. She turned hesitantly, presenting a pleading look on her face, hoping Azula would change her mind. She didn't. 

"Fine."

She grimaced, shaking her head in order to get rid of her tears - without success. 

Azula focused back on the ocean, barely taking notice of the door slamming shut behind her. She had hurt her again. Tracing the movement of every wave crashing against the rocky shore, she noticed that she didn't mind. Not this time. Trembling hands followed the curve over her lip, painting them with a single tear that strayed from the corner of her eye. The betrayal and loneliness she felt were familiar - old friends that once again took her into welcoming arms. She drew a long, heavy breath and allowed the wind to caress her face. Never since her arrival had she felt so lonely.

* * *

Ty Lee was rushing down the halls, not even glancing at servants passing by. She tried to dry the tears with the fabric of her gown, never able to stop the endless flow of salty drops falling down. Her legs threatening to give in, she made her way down the steps to the beach. She just wanted to be alone, be far far away. Maybe Kyoshi Island? Every place would be better than here. Today was the day she had finally been able to tell her lifelong crush the truth and kiss her, shouldn't she be at least a little bit happy? Everything felt dull, grey, the usually vibrant colors of her surroundings and people around her being swallowed in complete numbness. How much she wished she could go back to a simpler time, where it was just her, Mai and Azula, playing in the safety if the royal gardens. It would never be like that again. It was naive of her to even think for a second that they could go back. 

Thinking about it now, how could she blame her? She has chosen the worst moment to give in to her feelings. For years she had tried to convince herself that she didn't like her like that. They were best friends. Nothing more. Right? 

She had planned to keep it a secret forever. Had vowed to herself to keep it in and smother the flame with all her force. It failed. What she said had been a lie. She never truly hated Azula. Every single day after the betrayal, she had tried. For a few months, she had even thought it had worked. But when she saw her, covered in filth and dirt, but alive... Everything went back to how it was before. The time in that horrible prison, every week she had spent cleaning up the mess the Fire Nation had made rebuilding villages and taking care of the ill and injured... It all was washed away by her heartbeat failing her, reminding her of the awful, unspoken truth. She had missed her and she had longed to see her again. And now she had ruined it, again. It was her fault, too. She had supported her, helped her on the mission to capture the Avatar. She didn't know it was wrong all along. When she tried to hurt Mai - Kill her!, she reminded herself - she faced the inevitable truth. What they were doing was wrong, had always been wrong. She was so blinded by her admiration for her live long friend that she almost forgot who she even was.

She fell to her knees, brushing the fine sand with her feet, drawing nonsense patterns which she never even glanced at. When the waves broke their dance, she raised her head. Next to her stood Katara, looking down in concern. 

"Ty? What's wrong?"

When no response came from her friend, she sat down next to her. 

"What did she do?"

Ty turned her head away, trying to avoid the conversation. 

"Please talk to me, if she hurt y-"  
"Katara."   
Ty Lee looked at her, cheeks red and wet from her tears, eyes glicening with tears.   
"She didn't to anything. It was me. I'm making one mistake after the other, making her situation harder with every word that comes out of my mouth."  
"Ty..." She slowly placed an arm around her, pulling her closer. "What happened?" 

She swallowed the urge to go off, telling her she shouldn't feel bad for hurting someone that abused her heart for years, but she couldn't.   
Tys lips curved into a smile without warmth, trying to mask her pain as well as possible, but pain was dripping from it like rain. 

"I kissed her."

Katara raised her brows, recoiling slightly. "How did that happen?" she asked without hiding the shock. 

"I actually wanted to do that for years... I think. I'm not sure. It felt like I needed to do it or I would explode."  
"Uh.. Okay.. What did she do?"  
"She kissed me back."

For a while they just sat in silence, thinking about what was just said. The sun had by now been drowned in the ocean and all that was lighting the shore were the stars and the distant lights of the town. The bright moon had claimed it's throne for the night and shrouded both women in a pale glow. 

"And why are you crying?"  
"She sent me away. I told her about the Boiling Rock and that I am not sorry for betraying her. I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh, I just wanted her to understand why I did it. And I wanted to let her know that I would never do it again if she let me help her. I asked her to trust me..."  
"Trust is a difficult topic when it comes to her." Ty immediately noticed the sharp undertone.  
"It's not that I don't trust her now. I know you have your doubts but I have been around her for almost every minute since she returned. She has changed, for the better, and I just..."  
Katara smiled at her softly.   
"I get it, really. You have been friends forever."  
"Almost as long as I can remember."  
"Right, and... I mean.." Katara shifted uncomfortably "Do you.. You know, love her?"

Their eyes met and Ty Lee took a few moment to think about her answer.   
"I think I do. I always did. But now it's so different."

Katara nodded. Her thoughts found Aang and as her chest filled with warmth she tried to understand how someone could feel that way towards that lightning shooting lunatic - but at the same time, didn't everyone deserve love?

"Have you said it?"  
"No."  
"Maybe you should. Not now, but at some point. I don't think she has ever heard it before."

The revelation hit her almost as hard as one of Tophs rocks. Katara was right. Since the moment they met until today she couldn't recall a single time someone had said they loved her. Some people did, of course, but it was different. Everyone was either afraid of her or wanted to use her, or both, and she knew that. Even if someone would've meant it, she wouldn't have known. 

"I don't think so either... Ursa was gone too soon, and Ozai would never..."   
She clenched her jaw, biting back her anger. Even as a child she saw what this monster did to his children, but what was there to do against it? She was just a child. Not even adults dared to resist an order. Everyone knew what would happen if they did, he had made an example of his own son.

"I just want her to be happy... Genuinely happy. Not this forced happy and false pride like when she conquered Ba Sing Sei or when Zuko got humiliated. She wasn't happy, you know..." She looked at Katara, and the Waterbender thought she had never seen the girl so serious before. "but I think it was all she'd ever known."

* * *

Left alone after that awkward Dinner, Zuko strolled through the house by himself. Most of the few happy memories had taken place within these walls or at the beach of Ember Island. And the more he thought about it, the more he realised that most of them included his sister. His mother was right, when they were a lot younger they did get along better. Not well, but as well as it ever got. For a short period of time - probably before she learned how to properly speak - he even loved her. Just as he finished that thought, he stopped. In front of him walked his sister, her hand gently wandering over the wall, playing with the cold wood and stone. In the dim light she looked like a ghost. If he didn't know for a fact she was there, he would've mistaken her for an illusion. 

"Azula." His voice was stern, thinking it was the only way to get her attention. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn't the same. 

"Yes, Firelord?"

She had stopped but didn't dare to face him. Zuko wasn't sure if the title used by his sister filled him with joy or concern. The old Azula would've used it to mock him, or force it out because she had to - this Azula made him feel the miles of distance between them that never seemed to shrink. 

"What are you doing here all alone? Would you like to walk with me?"

With a few long steps he caught up to her and halted again at her side. She had moved her head so he couldn't see her red eyes. 

"If you wish to do that.."

Her voice was weak. He slowly started to walk, leading her outside into the torchlit yard where he once trained Aang. He smiled at the memory and let it pass like a cloud, giving way to the sun. As he observed his sisters slow movements he (after a long moment of hesitation) took her hand and pulled her to the stairs, sitting down next to her. Her glowing golden eyes were piercing through him for a while before they found the ground and remained locked in place.   
Not knowing how to start this, Zuko looked up to the moon and nervously touched his neck, rubbing it gently. 

"It's nice here, isn't it?"

No answer. Did she disagree?

"Yeah, right, I don't like it too much either..."

Again he glanced at her in hope of a response which never came. 

"Ugh.." Losing his patience he ruffled his own hair. "Listen, I suck at this, we both do.. It's probably a family thing..."   
She briefly looked at him which made him jump a little. "I just want to know what's going on in your head."  
"Why would you care?" 

The answer came shot out of her mouth like a sword, cutting right through his skull. Why did she need to make everything so complicated? 

"I know we never had a good relationship and I am just as unhappy with this whole situation as you are, but..."   
He thought about the time when they were looking for their mother and Sokka explained how he felt about Katara, his little sister, and how Zuko had placed a blanket over her... It was a short lived feeling, but for that moment he had felt like they were actual siblings. He sighed. "But at the end of the day I am your older brother. And if we don't look out for each other, who else-"  
"Your friends. Your uncle. Mother. You have a bunch of people looking out for you. But that's okay. I don't need people to take care of me."   
She shrugged.  
"I know."   
He sighed deeply. After all those years, he had become a little bit better at trying to understand others, and instead of loosing his patience like back then, he presented her a hint of a smile.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"  
She rolled her eyes.   
"Now tell me, what's making you so angry today?"  
"Ugh.." She crossed her arms. "You won't give up if I don't tell you, huh?" They smiled faintly at each other. "I had an argument with Ty Lee. Nothing new, it's just getting to my head. I'm having a hard time believing anything she says."  
"Understandable."

She stared at him in anticipation, making him look around in discomfort. 

"Is that all you have to say?"  
"I don't know, probably. You out of all people should know I am not exactly an expert when it comes to women."  
"And how would I know that?"

He blushed, remembering that she couldn't know. 

"Uh.. It's nothing. Nevermind."  
"Tell me!" She demanded, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Or do I have to force you?"  
"Oh please do!" he grinned back.

It reminded him of their childhood, and something inside told him for once he didn't have to fear her wrath in return for daring her like this. After years and the good care of his friends he could finally say he had grown up a bit and partially gotten rid of his short temper. Sokka had helped him to improve his humor and without them, he would've never been able to talk to her like this. Smiling at this even wider, he tilted his head. 

"Alright" she grinned, standing up and stretching her back. "It will be hard for me to fight you in this" she gestured at her robe "but that just means i won't go easy on you, Firelord!"  
Zuko chuckled, rolling up his sleeves. 

"But let's stick to some rules. No arson, no burning each other on purpose, as soon as someone gets hurt we stop. Oh, and please, no lightning."  
"What." She looked at him with wide eyes.   
He raised his fists.   
"Nevermind. Whoever loses their balance first and falls is the loser, 3..." Azula widened her stance and raised her fists on chin level "..2..." They grinned at each other, ready to strike "...1...go!" 

Azula shot forward, still insecure about her bending but focused to bring him down with her bare hands if needed. She wasn't afraid, and neither was Zuko. It felt healthy, in a twisted way, knowing they didn't intend to hurt each other. Since when did he trust her that much? Zuko held back his flames, waiting for her first attack. Azula tried to aim a punch at his stomach and force a leg between his to weaken his footing, but Zuko blocked easily, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back.  
Growling at this, Azula tried to heat up her palm but making it hardly hotter than a calming bath before he could pull her leg back with his own. She struggled for a moment before using the movement to turn on her heel, startling her brother before she rammed her other foot into his chest. To take away from the strength of the impact he stumbled back, shooting a fist of flames her way. Azula drew a sharp audible breath as she dodged the attack. When he tried the same with his other hand, Azula decided to counteract with her own attempt, blue flames crashing against red ones, resulting in a recoil, forcing both to stumble backwards. Azula could already feel her back hitting the ground as she lost her balance at the force of the attack and fell back, mourning her loss internally. Before she made contact with the stone, Zuko grabbed her wrist and held her in the air, looking down with a proud smile. 

"Seems like I won." He said as he pulled her back to her feet.  
"Sure?" He frowned as Azula pushed a leg behind his and made him trip, falling to the ground with a groan.  
"You and your dirty tricks, huh?" He looked up at her, still smiling.  
"I guess some things never change." She shrugged. "Come on, now tell me, I wouldn't cheat if it wasn't worth the price."  
"Fair." 

She helped him back up and after he brushed off the dust from his clothes, he sat down with her again. 

"I think you've only seen Mai a few times, but I bet Ty Lee had told you that she used to be a part of your group, right?"  
She frowned at the name but tried to hide it as well as she could. She nodded. "Well, Mai and I liked each other for a while, but we were just too shy... So you and Ty Lee kind of helped us. In a wicked, mischievous way, and I hate to admit it but without your pranks we would've never gotten closer. We dated for a while, but after a few differences we decided it would be better to break up."

Azula nodded and waited for the rest, but when she took notice of Zukos sad look, she knew he was finished. 

"You still like her. You two should talk." He jumped at this, shaking his head.   
"I-I don't -"  
"Come on, Zuzu, you can't hide anything from me!"   
She laughed. A soft, quiet, short laugh. The old nickname paired with the most honest laugh he had ever heard from his sister made him blush. She looked like herself again, just a lot friendlier. This had to be a dream.

"Hey, Azula." They made eye contact. "What would you think about training with me? Maybe tomorrow?"  
The words came out faster than his brain could process them, and fear painted his face into a pale grimace, but when she answered it all was washed away.  
"I would like that."

He relaxed and afterwards they sat in silence, quietly smiling into the night. It was weird, he had to admit, but the good kind of weird. Maybe they could finally move past their differences, and for the first time he realised how much he had actually wanted this.

* * *

When Katara guided her back to the house, away from the ocean, they passed the door leading to the yard. Without the exchange of words, they took a brief look at Azula and Zuko sitting in silence. They glanced at each other but decided it would be for the better to leave them alone. This wasn't something they wanted to engage in.

"Will you be alright?" asked Katara as they started to part ways.   
"Don't worry." She looked down the empty hall, back to the door. "I will be fine."

She nodded, giving her friend the space she needed. It had been a long day for everyone and sleep would be an advantage for the next day. Maybe it would take some of the tension with it.   
"Sleep well." mumbled Ty as she closed the door, not waiting for Kataras response. 

As soon as the door was shut, she leaned against it and fell to the ground. One last time her fingers danced over her lips before she made her way to the bed and fell on it, closing her eyes. Tomorrow, she would have to apologise. It was the least she could do. Would Azula even listen to her?  
The shame found it's way back into her mind, reminding her of her merciless assault of the princess's lips. Why did she have to do it today? Why couldn't she wait? And why wasn't she able to hold back anymore? It could've been the fact that for the first time, she didn't fear to be burned alive when touching her. Or worse, rejected. She had been so sure Azula had liked her too.. The way she had treated her, so much nicer than anyone else. It was stupid to think Azula, out of all people, would like her. When did she fall for her anyway? And since when did she even like girls? She didn't. It was just that one girl, and she had liked her forever.   
Closing her burning eyes, she decided to give in to her need for sleep. Her dreams would be haunted, restless, but maybe they would be different. Maybe she could hold her little longer in them.

* * *

When she woke the next day the sun was high above the mountains, sitting on her diurnal throne. Why didn't they wake her? Rubbing her sore eyes she got up, threw on a fresh robe and exited the room she hadn't even looked at for more than a few seconds when they had arrived. The halls were vacant, like dark gaping holes without life. Where was everyone?  
She passed the yard and heard the familiar roaring of flames which made her turn around in a quick motion. With wide eyes she started through the door, seeing Katara lounging on the steps reading a scroll. Her eyes shot away to the two benders in the center, raising walls of fire from the ground. Azula's blue flame almost drove her back into the darkness of the house, but when Katara said her name she snapped out of her panic.

"You're finally awake!" She grinned "Come here! Have some of my lunch." 

She pointed to the plate of fruits next to her. Did she sleep till noon? Holding her head she made her way over to Katara, slowly sitting down on the steps. She didn't touch the food at first, unable to free her eyes from Azula.

"Zuko has been training with her all day. She seems to make good progress."  
"That's because I'm a prodigy!"

Ty Lee cringed at her voice. With light and elegant footsteps she came over, grabbing a towel to wipe away the sweat. Katara arched a brow.

"Sure" she scoffed, a playful smile on her lips. Seeing Zuko so happy made her a lot calmer and allowed her to be more civil towards Azula. For now it felt like they had never been enemies in the first place. At least that was the facade Katara tried to build up, trying to trick Azula into feeling safe.

"Good morning." Her smile crumbled as she looked down at Ty Lee. Golden eyes burning through her mind like they always do.   
"... Good morning." She responded quietly. Katara felt the tension build and decided to intervene. 

"Hey, what do you guys think about going to the beach? It's really hot and you both deserve a break."

Zuko stood now next to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. She frowned at the sudden contact, but regained her smile after a quick glance at him.

"I agree. We should use this vacation to relax." He winked at Katara.   
"What do you think?" Katara looked at Ty Lee, her eyes still chained to Azula. A slight push ripped her from her trance and she slightly shook her head, as if still tired.   
"Ah.. Yeah, sure."  
"Good!" Katara stood up in a hurry. "Grab your stuff guys, see you in 15 minutes at the beach!"

Seeing the Waterbender so excited made Zuko anxious. This would be a long afternoon of being almost drowned by his old friend. With a soft chuckle, he wished the rest of his friends could be there, just like old times. Glancing at Azula his chest tightened a little. Old times, huh? His mind continued to wander and found Mai. Why was he thinking about her? For the first time since their breakup he actually had time to think about it. Sighing heavily, he started to make his way to his room, collecting his stuff and overlooking the fact that he was about to leave Ty Lee alone with Azula.

Ty Lee started to get up, stretching her back and stealing a glimpse at Azula. She only wore her pants and a thin layer of fabric covering her upper body. Sweat was still running down her skin and Ty Lee felt suddenly very hot herself. When they were younger they used to train like this, Azula always won of course. She could've easily blocked her, but who would dare to do this to a Princess? At this thought a jolt shot through her body.

"Don't you want to go get your stuff?" she mumbled through gritted teeth. Every word felt heavy as it dropped from her tongue. 

Azula threw the towel over her shoulder and turned. No words were said, she just left. How could she think Azula would talk to her after what happened yesterday? She felt miserable. After staring into the empty yard, she finally forced herself go get up too. Birds were singing in the distance and as she looked upon the old stones, back into the still wild gardens (there had been no time to bring those back in shape yet), she imagined Zuko and Azula as children. She had only heard about their vacations on Ember Island. Even though she had come here with her family too they had never been allowed to join Azulas family here. It didn't matter, right? 

She could see her before her eyes, so vivid as if it was just yesterday. As a kid, Azula had been a lot less scary. Still scary, of course, but somehow less deadly. She used to laugh more and lose her composure, sometimes giving up this ridiculous act she had to play. 

Shaking her head, she went back to the room and changed into her Bikini. It was very similar to the one she had when they last visited this place. She couldn't recall going for a swim just for fun since the war had ended. Ty Lee took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. Time had changed her. She was older now, stronger, faster... And the fighting had left a few marks on her, carved deep into her skin. It had turned her into a warrior, a very good one. 

"Ty?" The door opened and in stepped Katara, a small bag in her hand. Her hair fell open over her shoulders and she looked a lot more relaxed than on the way here. "Are you ready?"   
She nodded and followed her friend to the stairs that led down to the shore. Would they go to the public beach? Zuko said it wouldn't be a good idea to expose Azula to the public yet. The power was still unbalanced and many people wouldn't take it well to see her so soon after the war had ended. At least not here, were once the entire Fire Nation nobility spent their vacations. Who knows what people would approach her? Or him?  
When the siblings joined, they slowly started their descent down to the sea.

As soon as they reached the endless mouth of water, Katara threw her bag to the ground to dive right in. The waves hugged her like an old friend when she touched the surface. Ty Lee watched in awe as she moved her arms in long, smooth strokes and bend them to let her ride along their heads, surfing on a thin layer of ice. She couldn't hold back a quiet gasp and clapped, giggling in admiration.

"Amazing, Katara!" She shouted, waving her arms.   
"Let's go into the water too, Zuko!" She turned to the man, whose face went pale immediately.  
"No, I'm good." he said hastily.  
"Don't be such a party pooper." she pouted.   
"I can go with you."

Azula had stood up, slowly stretching her back and squinting her eyes at the sun. She didn't look at Ty Lee. The brown haired girl rubbed her neck, looking at Zuko in a silent plea for help. He shrugged.   
"Uh..okay." 

With an unnecessary cartwheel, she made it back to her feet, noticing the faint blush on Azula's cheek as she glanced back at her. She wanted to say something, anything, to end this silence that was growing high between them like the once unbreakable wall of Ba Sing Sei. 

"Are you coming?" Katara yelled and sent a wave over to Zuko, giving him a salty, free shower. 

Ty Lee started walking towards the water, hesitantly dipping a foot into the fresh sea. When Katara threatened to do the same to her, she took a few long steps until she was engulfed in it to her hips. Azula stood still, contemplating whether she should run into it or the other way, back to the house. Ty Lee had never seen her in the ocean before, at least not willingly. She used to think that Firebender didn't enjoy water too much. Sunbathing on the other hand was something she had always enjoyed.   
Thinking this would be a good opportunity to continue where they had stopped, she strechted out her hand and offered it to Azula. She smiled at her, trying to give her the feeling of safety. 

"Don't worry." She whispered "I'm here." 

For a moment, Azula looked at her with wide eyes, feeling the heart in her chest beating like it wanted to jump out. When she came back to her senses, she frowned, biting her lip as she walked straight into the water, pushing away Ty Lees hand. 

"It's way too cold." She hissed, watching Katara surf through the endless blue. "What do you guys enjoy about this?"   
"That you can do stuff like this!" 

She heard Katara laugh and followed her movements. Zuko had walked up to the water now, only to be immediately pulled in by a long arm of shimmering water. They burst into laughter when he surfaced again, a tangled mess of seaweed on his hair. Even Azula let a small chuckle escape her lips. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

After his friends had left, Aang had decided to continue his search for the answer. There had to be an explanation for Azulas amnesia, and he would find it. Maybe he wouldn't even have to leave the palace. He breathed in the fresh air as he looked down from the balcony over the calm streets. The Fire Nation was finally stable, living in peace with the others, trying its best to regain balance and make up for the destruction and pain they had brought. It filled his heart with pride and happiness. Today he would, for the first time since the war ended, call upon his past lifes. One of them had to have an answer that would help him, and he already knew who he would ask.

As he turned to retreat to the gardens and meditate, he heard footsteps approach. Ursa and Iroh stood in his path, greeting him with smiles.

"Hello Avatar Aang! It's a pleasure to see you." Ursa greeted, bowing gently. He returned the gesture.   
"Too bad you didn't join my nephew on his vacation, he was really excited to spend time with you again!"   
Iroh let out a laugh and a faint blush crept onto Aangs cheeks.   
"I wish I could, but there is something I have to do."

Ursa tilted her head and the smile vanished from her face.   
"It's about my daughter, isn't it?"  
He nodded. "I have to find out what happened to her."  
"Do you want to help restoring her memories?" Irohs face darkened as he spoke.  
"I'm not sure yet. She's doing better lately, but her mind is fragile. I don't want to risk her snapping again."  
"That's wise. She would be a smaller threat without them, no doubt."  
Aang frowned. "I don't see her as a threat at all right now."

Ursa, trying to avoid the topic, stepped between them. 

"Would you like to join us for tea first?"  
Iroh lightened up again. "Wonderful idea! It's been a while since-"  
"I'm sorry" interrupted Aang quickly "but I'm afraid I can't. I might get back on the offer later, but right now..." 

Ursa understood. She didn't want to stop him from helping her daughter at all. Iroh looked at her, quietly presenting the Avatar a smile that told him he was free to go. If Aang was honest, he would've enjoyed their company a lot more than what he was about to do, but there was no use avoiding it. 

He left the palace and it's inhabitants behind, vanishing in the quiet of the garden. He sat down on the soft grass, crossing his legs and breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by nothingness. In front of him sat Roku, smiling at his successor.

"Hello, Aang. It's been a while since we spoke."  
Aang grinned widely.   
"Very true."  
"I am glad to see you are fine. I knew you could lead the world to peace. You've done very well."  
Aang felt his shoulders getting heavy and small tears forming in his eyes.  
"Thank you."

There had been no need to talk to Roku since the war had ended, but he been burning with the desire to know what his past life thought of him now. He had done as he said, brought Ozai down and lead the Nations towards peace and freedom. There was still a long path ahead of him, but hearing those reassuring words from Roku took away from the burden that placed upon his shoulders. While brushing the back of his hand over his eyes, Roku continued.

"There is no need to thank me. It was your doing. I'm afraid I should apologise instead for putting your through all of this.." He sighed. "But you are not here just to talk, right? You need to know something."

"Yes. The youngest daughter of former Fire Lord Ozai and the sister of Fire Lord Zuko has lost her memory. I fear that spirits could be involved, but I am not sure. I thought you might know what could've happened to her."  
"Her memory?" 

He touched his beard, thinking deeply. What followed was an uncomfortablylong silence, making Aang fear he couldn't offer his help. What would he do next if this wouldn't work? Who else could he ask? The thought of going into the Spirit World himself concerned him greatly. To his surprise, Roku spoke up again, making him jump. 

"There is only one spirit who could do such thing, and you have already met her."

For a moment, he didn't know what to make of it. In his short life, he had met many spirits. Then his mind finally connected the dots. There was only one spirit Azula coulde crossed paths with. Aang gasped. 

"Are you sure about this? If it was really her, why hasn't her face changed as well?"  
Roku shook his head. "She does what is needed to be done. Maybe she has felt it was more necessary to focus on her mind. A member of the royal family isn't easily changed."  
Both lowered their gaze, a sad smile resting on their lips as they thought about their friends.   
"I know that. But not impossible, right?"   
Roku nodded.   
"I wish it could've been different for us back then. I am glad it was for you. Nevertheless, the Fire Princess seems to be a harder case."  
"She..." He scratched the back of his head. "She spent more time in the Fire Nation, around their father than Zuko. I try to not hold it against her."  
"That is very noble of you. What will you do if you find the spirit? Will you ask to give her memories back?"

Aang frowned, thinking about Zukos reaction. Would it be wise to give them back to her? How would she react?

"I think that is not my decision to make." He smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your help."

"It was good to see you, Aang."

Roku smiled and bowed too in return, letting his body dissolve as Aang slipped back into the human world. 

When he woke, he stared down at his empty hands. There was his answer. Why was he so upset then? He would have to talk to Zuko as soon as they returned. His friend wouldn't take this information well. Although, it was the evidence they had craved to brush off all suspicion. Azula had lost ger memory and was in fact not acting as they had expected her to. Wonderful news for him, but he could not be relieved until Zuko had heard of it.  
He started to wonder if everything was well at Ember Island. Maybe he should drop by and check on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with a bit of a delay, here we are with the 10th chapter! i fear it is gonna be a bit darker and sadder, but do not worry, i have some fluff planned as well! now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

Azula had retreated to the beach and was sitting on her towel, taking in every ray of the sun she could catch. She watched as Katara and Ty Lee tried to push Zuko under water, who had for some reason not yet decided to escape the trap called ocean.   
She wasn't aware of the smile that rested on her lips. Zuko had really helped her to calm down and make herself feel at home. Never had she expected to grow so fond of him, not to speak of the closeness she felt now. Something in her wanted to run from it, but it felt too good go let it go so easily. 

_How can you trust him? Why are you making yourself so vunerable? They don't deserve it. ___

She tried to ignore the voice in her head. 

_Especially not her._

Her eyes fell upon Ty Lee, which was currently occupied with splashing water at Katara and immediately regretting it, as a huge wave rushed over her. 

"I don't know..." She whispered, unconsciously answering the voice. "She makes it seem so easy... To trust her, I mean."

_You regretted it once. Why would it be different this time?_

__She knew it was only her mind playing tricks on her, but with every word it seemed to become more real. It frightened her. Why was her mind so obsessed with destroying her new found peace?_ _

__"I guess everything is different this time."_ _

__A few more minutes passed until the other exited the water, visibly exhausted and shaking from the cold breeze. The day grew close to it's end and vibrant colors started to fill the sky._ _

__"I can make a fire." Zuko offered. Katara looked at him, smirking slightly.  
"I can get some blankets and dry clothes from the house. And some food, if you guys want?"_ _

__The others nodded happily, feeling their stomachs cheer at the suggestion. Zuko started to trail off, gathering wood, while Katara made her way back to the house. Did they do it on purpose? Ty Lee bit the inside of her cheek at the thought of being alone with Azula. They haven't really talked to each other, and in all honesty, she didn't plan on it._ _

__Minutes of awkward silence passed as they watched the sunset, avoiding each others eyes like the plague. When Zuko didn't return after another few minutes of unbearable quietness, Ty Lee decided she couldn't run from it anymore._ _

__"Listen.." She muttered "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I respect your boundaries, we don't even have to be friends if you don't want to. I just thought... After all these year.. It was time."_ _

__"Time to be honest, huh?" Azula grumbled. "took you only.. Hmm.. How many years?"_ _

__"Ugh, why do you have go be so mean now?"_ _

__Azula chuckled._ _

__"I thought that's how I used to be? Shouldn't you like that?"_ _

__Ty Lee frowned._ _

__"excuse me?"_ _

__"You liked me. That's what you said. Well, not exactly said, but you kissed me."_ _

__"That doesn't mean I liked your horrible behaviour back then!"_ _

__"Well, there had to be something about me you liked?"_ _

__"It was certainly not your attitude! Or your way of putting other people down to make them fear you!"_ _

__"Then why don't you tell me what it was?"_ _

__"Why would I, it doesn't change anything!"_ _

__"Can you at least kiss me again?"_ _

__Both stared at eachother, breathing heavily from shouting their last sentences. Now it was quiet again, only the waves growing stronger, filling the awkward pause, before Ty Lee leaned forward. She hesitated, not sure if Azula was daring her out of mischief or actual desire, but couldn't hold back long enough to figure it out._ _

__Their jaws clashed together through the brutal force of Ty Lees anger, which fastly dissolved into pure affection. Azula gasped into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ty Lees neck and pulling her closer.  
Everything went blurry as Ty Lee couldn't feel anything else than her lips, her silky hair falling in her face and the cold air on her hot skin. She wished this moment would never end, but how it always was with good things, it would._ _

__A loud cough was breaking them apart as they snapped their heads around, their faces showing a mix between surprise and anger. Katara carried a few blankets under her arm and a basket under her other. She looked at the sea, visibly embarrassed. They slid apart, cheeks flushed and still breathing heavily._ _

__"Good to see you reconciled your differences." she muttered as she placed the blankets on the ground next to them. "Where's Zuko?"  
They shrugged. _ _

__"Here." Zuko placed the firewood carefully in a circle on the ground. "Didn't want to interrupt you two."_ _

__Azula shot him an angry glance when he smirked at them. He decided it would be for the best to not tease her any longer and flicked his wrist to light the fire. They gathered around the flame, warming their cold bodies with a satisfied hum._ _

__"I brought some fish to roast over the fire and a few sandwiches." Katara said as she pulled the cloth from the generously filled basket._ _

__The group grabbed as much as they cold hold and started their dinner in silence. Ty Lee and Azula had not dared to look at each other until everyone was finished. Bored of the silence, Katara decided to bring up a different topic._ _

__"I've heard there is a small festival in the town tomorrow. We should go!"_ _

__Zuko grimaced. "I don't think that would be a good idea."_ _

__"Why not?" Azula glared at him, still upset by his earlier remark._ _

__"Well.." he shifted a little "I.. I don't.." He looked at Katara for help, which just shrugged subtly._ _

__"You don't want people to see me, right?" Her voice was angry, almost hurt. It was probably too soon to assume her mood had changed for the better._ _

__"I just think some people couldn't take it well."_ _

__"Ah..."_ _

__Ty Lee studied her face, feeling pity for her. It must've been hard to always be locked away and kept from the public. It was a valid concern though._ _

__"People didn't recognise her last time we came?" she threw into the conversation as if it was no big deal. "I don't think they would recognise her now. As long as you don't set anything on fire we should be fine."_ _

__"And why would I do that?"_ _

__The group feel silent, avoiding her gaze._ _

__"I see." she whispered._ _

__"You're not wrong." said Zuko finally. I wasn't comfortable admitting it, but the public had never been good at recognising them without their crowns and servants._ _

__"So we're going?" chirped Ty Lee, face shining with anticipation._ _

__Zuko looked at Katara which was grinning from ear to ear._ _

__"I guess. We have one more whole day here. Might as well use it, hm?"_ _

__Ty Lee giggled, wrapping her arms around Katara, which was by now used to her profuse display of affection. Pushing the Waterbender almost into the sand, Ty Lee looked back at Azula, waiting for her to return the smile. Instead, she found her eyes burning with jealousy and brows knotted together, making her look almost as scary as she used to be. Hastily freeing her friend from the embrace, she straightened her back and cleared her throat._ _

__"Sounds like a good plan!" she smiled nervously._ _

__Zuko, noticing his sisters discomfort, poked his elbow into her side. She turned, shooting lightning at him with her eyes._ _

__"I've got a special idea for us tomorrow. I think you will like it. We will train at the top of the mountain." He looked at Katara. "You guys are free to do whatever in the meantime."_ _

__Once again, Ty Lees face lit up. "Let's go explore the town!"_ _

__Katara gave her a crooked smile, eyes pleading for help. She liked Ty Lee, really, but they had a very different idea of a fun afternoon._ _

__"What do you want to show me up there?" asked Azula, ignoring the other two girls._ _

__Zuko smiled softly. "It's gonna be a surprise."_ _

* * *

__The evening went by and the group retreated to their room soon after. Ty Lee felt like their previous conversation hadn't ended yet, but when she tried to approach Azula, she had already left. It could wait until tomorrow, she thought. Neither of them would find sleep that night._ _

__At dawn, Azula was already up, eating breakfast in the dining hall. Zuko joined soon after. He didn't want to waste a single beam of sunlight. They ate in silence, but not like the awkward quiet they used to spend time in together as children. It was a calm, wholesome peace to greet the new day._ _

__"Are you ready to go?" he asked after finishing his cup of tea. Azula put down her own cup in response._ _

__"Always." She mumbled, still half asleep._ _

__"Good." the Fire Lord cooed, stretching his arms and back. "It's gonna be a long walk."_ _

__Long was a brave understatement. They left as the sun barely leaked over the oceans surface and arrived when she stood high and burned down mercilessly. A long abandonded path behind the house led them through vallies and thickets, over hills and massive boulders that seemed nearly unclimbable. She had to make up for months without training, where as Zuko was as healthy as can be. Breathing heavily, she found herself getting less thrilled with every step, unintentionally burning branches that dared to get in her way. A few more minutes, and she would've accidentally caused a forest fire._ _

__"We're there." said Zuko lastly, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand. Azula sighed in relief, taking a look around. The view was amazing. The ocean seemed endless, shining white where it reflected the sunlight. It was almost blinding._ _

__"And why are we here exactly? What is so important that you can't tell me down at the house?" she huffed, falling on the ground and touching her aching feet._ _

__"It's not about telling you something." He took a wide stance and raised his fists. "I wanted to show you this."_ _

__As the flames shot from his hands, forming a raging tornado in the process, Azula almost couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't a normal fire, growing into the sky and bathing her into a nasty heat that made her feel every muscle - it looked like a rainbow, a beautiful mix between all the colour one could imagine. Azula was sure she had never seen something like this before, even if she had her memories._ _

__"W-Wha-" she stared in confusion and awe as the sparks died down and Zuko lowered his hand to his stomach, breathing deeply._ _

__"Where did you learn that?!" she breathed, jumping back onto her feet._ _

__"My masters taught me."_ _

__"I'm pretty sure none of our teachers could do that! As far as I know I am the only one that was capable to produce blue fire, but the entire spectrum?!"_ _

__Zuko shook his head. "Not the teachers at the palace."_ _

__Azula arched a brow._ _

__"Dragons."_ _

* * *

__The cabbage felt heavy in her hands as she eyed it with a gaze that seemed miles away. She sighed, staring the green ball down with a furrowed brow. How long had she been standing here, staring at vegetables? Ty Lee didn't know._ _

__"Are you done practicing your Azula impersonation on that poor cabbage?"_ _

__She jumped, jolting around at the sudden interruption of her thoughts._ _

__"What?"_ _

__Katara stood next to her, a full basket pressed against her chest. She shook her head smiling._ _

__"Do you want to talk about it?"_ _

__Ty Lee let the cabbage fall back into the pile of others, disregarding the unpleased look on the sellers face. Katara followed her for a few unsure steps, when she suddenly stopped again, waving her arms around while she spoke._ _

__"I just don't understand!" she whined, looking at her with those huge puppy eyes. Katara found herself laughing at it but being sorry immediately after._ _

__"What exactly?" Ty Lee continued her walk along the market booths, letting her eyes wander around without looking at anything._ _

__"She kissed me yesterday. _She _kissed _me _!"_____ _

______"I thought that's what you wanted?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, but when I wanted to talk to her she avoided me again!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara shrugged. "Did you expect something else? It's not like anything she does makes much sense lately."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee shot her a dark look, before her features softened again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just want to talk it out, you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara nodded, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Give her some time, I think she will when she is ready."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They stopped in front of a stack of fabric, digging through scarfs and dresses. When Ty Lee suggested to go shopping, she didn't expect to talk about this topic. Since they had arrived at the market, Ty Lee hadn't shown any interest in actually buying anything, despite Kataras expectations._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe you will get an answer this evening. I've heard there are going to be fireworks! Let's enjoy the last day of our vacation okay? Its not like you wouldn't be around her after we get back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's exactly what scares me! How am I supposed to spend every our of every day with her with this confusing tension between us."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katar smiled smugly. "I bet that's gonna be interesting to watch!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee slightly slapped her arm. "Don't be mean!" She smiled softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Seriously Ty Lee, I think there are more important things to worry about now. I'm a little concerned about today, what if someone really recognizes her? I didn't think about it when I suggested it, but you all seemed too excited to back out.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee stopped, holding her breath for a second. She hadn't really thought about it either, being to caught up in her own head. Katara was right, if it did happen they would be in huge trouble. Nobody knew that Azula was back, and with the difficult political situation it could lead to a full blown riot amongst the people who didn't yet trust their Fire Lord. Zuko had tried his best to bring the Fire Nation back on its path - he didn't fail at all - but the people didn't like him. The Fire Nation had been the strongest Nation for decades, forcing even the Earth Kingdom to surrender. They had enjoyed their status, at least the people of higher ranks. He made a good impression on the commoners, having lived through poor circumstances himself and trying his best to help his people... But many aristocrats had lost their wealth due to the downfall if their Nation. Many people even wanted to see him dead! There hadn't been any attempts to harm him, but it was only a matter of time until someone would snap._ _ _ _ _ _

______If the news came out that Azula was back, the ruthless, "insane" Fire Princess, who knows what the people would think? She was a war criminal, after all, and unlike her father didn't face any consequences.. At least until now. He could use all the trust and support he had worked so hard for. Ty Lee didn't want that to happen, but they couldn't keep Azula locked away forever. And even if they did, who could tell if the servants wouldn't snitch?_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was absolutely no certainty. Sooner or later, he had to make a decision. He couldn't hide her away forever. But would now be a good moment? Definitely not._ _ _ _ _ _

______"When we came here as children, nobody recognised her. One time we got invited go a party, well, Mai and I did, and they didn't even think about including her and Zuko! It was funny, but scary at the same time. Even you didn't recognise her when we infiltrated Ba Sing Sei."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara bit her lip at the memory, obviously uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't think we will have to worry about it. Without her crown, she might as well be from another Nation! The people are oblivious."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You seem to forget that her face was plastered throughout every town of the Nation! We tried to find her so desperately. There is a chance someone will remember, and it's not that small."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both sighed deeply. "I guess there is only one way to find out, huh? We can't back out now, if we tell her she can't go she will be livid!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Even if we did it would be for her own good!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee noticed her grip tighten as Katara pushed through a crowd of people. She struggled to keep up but tried her best not to shove someone and raise unwanted attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You still don't like her?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Katara spun around, piercing her with dark blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you kidding? No!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee cringed at the volume. "Y-Yesterday you seemed to get along!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm trying to be unproblematic, ok? That doesn't mean I like her. If she made a mistake, I wouldn't hesitate to freeze her to the spot and personally make sure she'd go back to prison. She might have "changed" but I'm not blinded by love like you are."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ty Lee stopped once again, staring Katara down furiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can't be serious" she hissed through gritted teeth. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?!"___ _ _ _ _ _

________The Waterbender paused, turning towards her friend and already regretting her outburst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ty.. I'm sorry. I'm just sayi-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stop it. I know exactly what you mean." She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't think for a second that I wouldn't do the same. I want her to trust me, and I want to trust her just as much, but if she becomes threat I wouldn't hesitate to intervene. And now you have the audacity to doubt my competence as a guard?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's not what I meant!" Katara blurted out, visibly sorry and irritated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am sure you would, I just..." She lowered her gaze "I am worried. She has manipulated you before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And you think I haven't learned." It was a statement, a brutal assumption that hurt Katara upon hearing it. "Seems like you're trusting me just as much as you trust her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without further ado, Ty Lee walked past her, ending the conversation without a chance for Katara to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Zuko and Azula had continued their training until Azula's muscles burned and she had to surrender. Her old power wouldn't be regained within a few sessions, she knew that, but it was frustrating nonetheless. Zuko had offered her some water, stretching his arms and legs like a starfish on the ground and enjoying the sun burning down on him. It had been peaceful, healing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had told her about his journey with Aang and how he met the dragons. Azual had listened carefully, dreaming of those mighty beasts reigning the sky. It was like a fairy-tale come true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If.." He started hesitantly, as if going over his next sentence repeatedly before he continued "If you keep up the progress I could take you there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His offer caught Azula by surprise. "Are you sure?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He shifted, rolling on his side and looking at her face as if to search for something. A twitch that would make him change his mind, a small sign of evil maybe. Some kind of spark. When he didn't find it, he smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you don't give me a reason not to, of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His sister started smiling brightly, as if to try to split her own cheeks with her mouth. It looked almost painful, maybe even terrifying as Zuko had never seen so much emotion in her face before. It was uncomfortable and heart warming at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you! I won't disappoint, I promise!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laughed, raising an eyebrow at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Admit it, you're just jealous I've seen a dragon and you haven't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smiled back, smugly. "Maybe. Who knows, maybe they like me more than you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His face went blank for a moment before he burst out into a fit of laughter. Azula looked hurt, pouting at his response, but in a playful demeanour.  
Zuko jumped back on his feet, stretching his arms and back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I think we should head back, the sun will be down in a few hours and we will have to change before we go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Azula nodded, following him down the stony path as she shoved their belongings back into her bag. They went silent for a while, just enjoying that the way back would be downhill, and a lot easier than when they had to climb their way to the top. Zuko knew that his sisters silence wasn't because she enjoyed the landscape though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's on your mind?" he asked without turning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Azula contemplated to keep quiet, but decided there was no use in rejecting his attempt now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm worried."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her honesty unsettled him. It was a huge step for her to open up, and lately she seemed to struggle less and less with it. It filled him with pride, although not without worrying him just as much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"About what?" He pushed a branch out of the way, holding it in place until Azula got a hold of it, and then continued his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What if someone sees me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laughed weakly. "We can't avoid that. It's not like you're invisible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know that's not what I mean."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was right. He was fully aware what she was trying to imply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't think anyone will. And if they do, we can leave. Nobody will believe them if they try to cause problems."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you say so..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Azula found herself acting out the scenario in her head. Would Zuko silence them? Would they be arrested? She couldn't imagine that. Why did the thought upset her anyway, she wouldn't know that person, and she wouldn't care for their wellbeing. Right? It felt out of character, but wasn't everything she did? Her past self seemed to be a different person. Someone she wouldn't like now. Nobody forced her to like herself though. Why would that be necessary anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her thoughts shifted to the next topic. People definitely wanted to see her locked away. Possibly dead. What if someone recognised her and decided to attack? It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself, but that would certainly raise everyone's attention. It would blow her cover. Would she have to leave?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her thoughts were caught in a downward spiral, completely running out of control, when she suddenly bumped into her brother, who had stopped without a warning. She looked into his eyes that were fixed on hers, deep in thought as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you don't want to go, we can stay at the house." he mumbled, unsure if he had read her expression correctly. He didn't want to show too much emotion towards her yet, but didn't want to force her either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's fine." she muttered as she pushed past him. "If I stay locked away in those vacant halls one more day I'll go insane."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He swallowed the urge to comment on that, knowing it would only worsen her mood further. They finally got along, this wasn't the time to mock her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rest of the way was walked in haunting silence again, which gave him time to examine his sister more intently. Everything about her had changed. Her stance, her walk, the way she looked at people, the way she talked... It frightened him just as much as it calmed him. Would she stay like this? Would the old Azula be fine forever?  
He smiled at that thought. He didn't miss the way she used to be at all. The new Azula was the sister he always wanted, if he wanted one at all. She was still witty, smart and strong, but considerate and calm, almost kind. If he could make her stay like this forever, he would. It filled him with happiness, though it left a sour taste on his tongue. Was she happy like this? Was she in pain? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes found the golden glowing rooftops of the house, tearing him from his thoughts. Instead, he thought whether Katara and Ty Lee would be back already or if he would be alone with his sister. He didn't mind too much, but her mood unsettled him. There wasn't much to talk about, and seeing her every day wasn't less uncomfortable than it always had been. It would take a long time for him to get used to this, just as it would for everyone else.  
As they reached the steps, he found Katara sitting at the top, abandoned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey!" he greeted, his eyes on Azula that passed through the door without a word. "Where's Ty Lee? Are you ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She nodded silently, keeping her gaze locked on the distant ocean.  
He sat down next to her, resting his head in his hands. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Rough day?" she asked without looking at him. He simply nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, same." she mumbled through a forced smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We should get ready soon, the festival starts when the sun goes down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then go get ready!" She grinned "You smell like a wet polar bear dog."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is that supposed to mean?" He glared at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sweat. You smell like sweat. And dirt. And a little burned, are you ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He huffed. "I'm alright. We just trained, no need to worry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why are you so upset then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her eyes finally found his, worry painting them in dark shades of blue, like the ocean.  
He found himself admiring them for a second before coming back to his senses. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh.." He stammered "I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing serious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He felt her hand gently touching his, slowly inching closer. "Are you sure? If you want to talk, go ahead. But keep in mind, this is supposed to be a break from all the worries back at the palace!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled weakly, nodding in response. "It's fine. Let's get ready, hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara agreed, getting on her feet and giving him a reassuring smile as she left. His head immediately fell back into his hands, clawing through his raven hair. Why did his heart beat so fast? This needed to stop. He could never fall for the girlfriend of his best friend. But was he? Besides..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked back at the ocean, a deep sigh leaving his lips. He missed Mai on days like this more than ever. Was she with someone else? Did she think about him too? He would have to talk to her when they were back. He didn't want to apologise to her, especially since he wasn't sorry for taking care of Azula, but if they didn't talk about it soon it would widen the distance between them until..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Until she will be out of reach and never come back" he whispered into the fresh ocean breeze, forcing himself to stand up. He hated everything about this. Would she make him choose between her and Azula? If so, what would his answer be?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With all his force, he pushed the thought away. Just a little longer. His pronlems wouldn't run away, unfortunately. This evening on the other hand, it would pass. He had to get changed if he wanted to be ready in time. As he passed through the long halls, he caught a glimpse of Ty Lee sitting in the empty yard. If he had time, he would've asked if she was alright, but he felt like he wouldn't be of any help either way. Furthermore, he didn't feel like playing counsellor for everyone. He could only help so many people each day, being not exactly smooth and smart with emotions himself. It had to wait until later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Her brother had ordered some servants to get her something to wear that wouldn't draw too much attention, yet still suit her. He didn't know anything abou fashion, so he had told them to direct further questions towards Ty Lee. She would know what his sister liked, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Azula looked at the red fabric on her bed, letting her fingertips wander over the collar. They had picked a robe, laced with gold and white. It didn't look too expensive, but upon further examination Azula noticed how precious the material was. It wouldn't give her identy away, but still show the townfolk that she was of a high enough status to not be bothered by them. Did she even want to blend in? Azula was satisfied with being outside of the premises, the faint illusion of freedom. For now, it would be enough, it had to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The robe fit her perfectly, as if made just for her - which it probably was. Her hair hung lose over her shoulders, a little wet from her bath. She relished the soft sensation of the fabric hugging her skin for a moment, before she turned rowards the mirror. Azula didn't like mirrors, though she couldn't put a finger on why. Seeing her own reflection stung, it tore her apart with every glance, every reflection of the simplest of movements. Her fingertips brushed over her cheeks, her nose, then her forehead. It straightened the deep folds, chasing away the frown as her expression went blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Those golden eyes, so warm yet so cold, were they hers? Did she get them from her father or her mother? What had they seen?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Those soft lips like petals, what had they said? Had they smiled more often then spit poison?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The soft skin, no scars, no cuts, had she even fought in a war?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven hair that had grown so long, so soft, bangs framing her face like a picture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Was this her? How could she tell? It was the body of a warrior, a tyrant, a criminal. Her mind, now calm but clouded like before a storm, did not fit. She wished to shed her skin, climb out of her _real _prison, and become someone else entirely.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Would this feeling ever subside? She didn't see it happen, not without making peace with her past. But how would she do that without her memories? If she got them back, who would she be? She felt like a parasite in her own body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Azula shook her head in silence, brushing her delicate fingers through strands of hair. She wanted to tie it into a bun, but wasn't sure if she could do it on her own. Asking Ty Lee wasn't an option. Why not?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She sighed, grabbing the black ribbon from her vanity. Ty Lee wouldn't want to talk to her now, and if she did, would _Azula _want to? She would ask the wrong questions. She didn't know how to act around her now. Last time, _she _had kissed _her _, without knowing why. She had wanted to, no doubt, without thinking about what it would do to Ty Lee. Did she love Ty Lee? Did Ty Lee love her?_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She didn't need to have her memories to know it was a foreign feeling. In her past, love never seemed to have been a topic. Now, somehow she wanted it to be. Even more, knowing it was new. Nowadays, everything was new, but this? She wouldn't have to face past encounters with a feeling so new, so untouched, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her hands dug through her hair as she tied the bun a little too tight, enjoying the oddly satisfying pain.  
What about pain? Had she ever been hurt? Perhaps not physically. Her mind found Zuko, his face forever branded with his father disapproval. She wondered how it felt to be so hated until she realised - she _was _hated, too.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her hands came to rest next to her sides. The silence seemed deafening as she looked into her own eyes once again. Tonight, she wouldn't run from her. The urge to know her past was as strong as the pulling desire to run, far, far away. But tonight, she would stay. Tonight she would let her guard down. It would be different. It would be new._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

Steps echoed through the hallways that made Ty Lee raise her head. She had been sitting in the yard for almost an hour now, quietly staring into the dusky sky. One sunset seemed to succeed the previous one in beauty, so she hadn't noticed how much time had passed. Once they had reached the house, she had wandered off to her room without talking to Katara. She had pissed her off, and she didn't want to engage in any conversation that could make it worse. Her mood was bad enough. 

Instead, she had occupied her mind with what to wear. Her outfit in a way resembled what she used to wear back in the days, when she helped Azula. It was a light pink, exposing her now even more muscular midriff, hugging her small frame and putting the focus on her beautiful body. She had chosen it with the intention of catching attention, but not the attention she used to aim for. This time, she wanted a specific person to notice her. Thinking about it now, she would probably not pay her any mind though. It was frustrating, but she decided to not torture herself more than necessary. She would enjoy this evening, no matter what happened. It would be nice, she'd spend it with her friends, enjoying the lights, food and music. It would be good. Right? 

A heavy sigh had caught in her throat as she heard the steps, shaking with anticipation to know who would grace her with their company. Would it be Katara? She didn't want to talk to her, but she also didn't want to pout. They would just go on like before. If it was Zuko, she could ask how their day went. Maybe she could squeeze some information about Azulas mood out of him. And if it was Azula?

She couldn't finish the thought as her company arrived, standing in the yard and watching her just as quietly. All her hopes came crushing down on her as she held her breath and looked at the person she had longed for most. 

Azula looked stunning, just as alluring and inaccessable as she used to. Her gaze was locked on her, immovable and powerful as if she wanted to prove a point. Ty Lee could feel her heart skipping a beat as she started approaching her. She wanted to say something, break the silence, but didn't know what. There was nothing intelligent to say, nothing that wouldn't make a fool of her and expose her mind at once. She felt stripped of all the power and confidence she had worked so hard for. 

When she tilted her head, she knew she had to say something. 

"Y..You" the words seemed to cling to her throat in anxiety, unwilling to come out. "You look amazing."

She averted her eyes as Azula sat down next to her. 

"Thank you." she breathed, her voice thick with what she believed to be insecurity. "You too."

It must've been a funny picture, both of them avoiding each other as hard as possible, behaving like teenagers. Weren't they? They were older now, you could almost call them adults, but Ty Lee couldn't remember Azula behaving like her age in all the time she had known her. It felt strange, but just as much as it was comforting.   
The silence broke as Zuko joined them, smiling at the awkward scene. 

"Katara is waiting at the stairs, are you two ready to go or do you want me t-"

"We're ready." Azula said suddenly as she stood, looking down at Ty Lee. "Right?"

The brunette nodded softly, following the two siblings to join Katara. The air seemed light, cold, not filled with static and anger. They all had calmed down, as it seemed. As they started their descent, Ty Lee let her gaze wander through the hills, catching the faint lights of the town. Streets were already filled with people, lights shining like old stars, weak but pretty. It would be good. She frowned at the shallow thought which she couldn't quite believe yet, pushing her face into the groups direction. Azula had her back turned, not wasting a single thought on her as it appeared. Why would she? 

Suddenly, a hand found hers. Katara walked next to her, concern written on her face. 

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled "For what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

Ty Lee nodded, smiling comfortingly. She knew already, but she appreciated the gesture. How could she be mad at her for speaking her mind? 

"Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the night."

Katara didn't seemed finished, words still burning in her tongue, when Ty Lee stopped her from continuing. She walked faster, almost catching up with Zuko. This conversation wasn't over, but it could wait until another day. 

The air was cold, rushing from the ocean over the land, brushing the hills and trees in a gentle sob. It was peaceful, but not quite right. Ty Lee couldn't appreciate the beauty as long as she couldn't calm the storm inside her mind. Hopefully, Azula would let her speak. She couldn't run from it, neither could Ty Lee. It wouldn't fade, it hadn't faded in years. At least not for her. 

 

When they reached the town Ty Lee had trouble to keep up with her friends. As soon as they arrived, a crowd of people swallowed them. She flinched when Katara reached for her hand to keep the group together. People were making their way through the streets, stopping in front of booths and restaurants. The streets were filled with colorful lights and laughter, everything mixed together in an overwhelming blurr. It took a while for her to adjust to the new situation. As she came to her senses, her attention immediately shifted to Azula. She had expected her to be scared or annoyed, keeping in mind that she hadn't been around so many people in a while. She had never liked huge crowds - it was different when they were bowing to her, of course. 

Instead, Azula seemed to be enjoying herself. She was walking cosely behind Zuko, almost clinging to his arm, but her gaze jumped around like the one of a small child. Her face was painted with curiosity and her eyes were wide in awe. It looked adorable, Ty Lee thought, and she found herself quietly smiling at the sight. 

Katara dragged them towards one of the booths, behaving like she'd been starving for weeks and eyeing the meat with a hungry look. Zuko decided it was his treat, determined to fight off every attempt of objection. Azula stood still, examining the villagers shyly from a corner as Zuko and Katara waited for the food to be ready. It would've been a good moment to start the conversation she'd been craving, but when she finally caught her eye, she froze. Something about the way her golden eyes shone in the light made her lose control over her vocal chords. 

"Why are you staring?"

The question shook her awake, making her step back in discomfort. 

"N...nothing.." she whispered, lowering her gaze. It wasn't a good moment. Azula was way too occupied with her surroundings. "Are you okay?"

Azula scoffed, leaning further into the wall.   
"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ty Lee arched a brow, tilting her head slightly. Why was she acting so defensive now? It had been a simple question. Maybe she wasn't as comfortable as Ty Lee thought.

"... Nevermind."

She sighed, turning towards Katara who was presenting her the food with a wide grin. She reminded her if Sokka, when she behaved like this. Usually, she wouldn't let her guard down and behave all grown up and serious. It seemed like she finally relaxed a bit, making Ty Lee smile in relief. 

"Are you guys alright?"

Zuko eyed them suspiciously, when Azula suddenly turned away.

"Let's have a look around."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was already rounding the next corner. Katara shot Ty Lee a questioning look, before she rushed after her. They couldn't lose her here, there was no way they would find her again. Zuko stayed for a moment longer, unable to say anything. He knew something was going on, but Ty Lee didn't seem too keen to elaborate, so he didn't bother. 

The food was delicious, melting away on her tongue and mixing with the other sensations clouding the streets. The voices around them faded into oblivion as Ty Lee followed her friends, her eyes locked on Azulas back. How would she do it? She couldn't just pull her aside. Why did she have to do it tonight? It would just ruin the mood. If there wouldn't be an opportunity, she had to be patient. Her mind was at peace with that, but her heart was falling apart with every second that she didn't talk to her. 

Finally, the crowd seemed to dissolve as they reached the marketplace. Bonfires lined the square, drawing on the walls with a haunting, flickering light. A small band had claimed the centre and a circle of dancing villagers surrounded them. Laughter and shouting echoed through the night. Zuko and Ty Lee chose a spot not too far from the dancing bunch to lean against a stony wall and costume the rest of their food.

The young Fire Lord didn't seem too intrigued by the dancing, but it brought back memories of his time with the Gaang, especially when Aang convinced him to "dance" with him. A faint smile decorated his face. They had met the dragons, and he had to _dance_ , of all thins. Can you imagine?   
A quiet chuckle escaped his throat, making Katara look at him in confusion. 

"Do you want to dance?" she asked smugly, knowing the answer already. It wouldn't matter, since she had already decided for him. 

"Uh..."

Before he could refuse, she was pulling him towards the others. He looked back at Ty Lee and his sister, who smiled sheepishly as if they didn't notice his distress. Katara pulled him closer, intertwining their fingers and starting to sway to the music. Ty Lee sighed as she watched them, pressing her back against the stone. Azula was awfully quiet.

A few minutes passed in silence, as they watched the two jump around, taking over a fair share of space. It didn't take long until others took notice, passionately joining their rhythmic movements. The brunette almost envied them. They looked like a couple. She could've questioned it, could've asked herself what Aang or Mai would think and how badly she wished for them to be here as well - but instead, all she could think about was how much she wished to do this with Azula. 

The Princess had never been one for dancing, and she didn't expect it to be any different now. Still, her eyes kept wandering back to the women standing next to, staring into the distance. Did she even pay attention to any of it? Where was her mind right now?

Before she could continue the thought, she noticed the golden eyes curiously looking back at her. She jumped, feeling her heart beating against her ribcage violently. Azula frowned, resting her arms on her hips and breathing out audibly.

"Do you.. Wanna dance too, or something?"

Ty Lee stared at her blankly, taking several seconds to process her words. 

"What?"

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes a little too excessively.

"I'm asking you if you want to dance."

She strechted out a hand, her foot impatiently tapping against the ground. 

"Uh.. Sure."

Ty Lee put her hand in Azulas and felt a shiver run down her spine. Was this really happening? It had to be a dream. 

When Azula started leading her towards the other two, she knew it wasn't. This was happening, and her breath started to get stuck in her lungs. The music had slowed down a little, giving her the perfect opportunity to cling onto Azula without it looking weird. She didn't bother to look out for Katara or Zuko, all she could focus on was Azula. She had wrapped her hands around her waist, her face was facing the crowd as if she was avoiding her at any cost. After a few nervous breathes, she realised why. Azula didn't know how to dance.   
A smile crept onto her lips as she locked her hands behind Azulas neck and inched closer to her body. 

"Don't worry." she breathed into her ear. "I know what to do.."

Azula swallowed, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Why was her heart beating so fast? 

It was a new feeling, foreign, so unfamiliar it should've been scary. Why wasn't she scared? If she was completely honest, she had most likely never felt this safe before.   
Ty Lee led the way as they slowly started swinging with the music, seeing nothing else than the other woman. What was happening to her head? It felt like everything was spinning, being torn away from reality with every step she took. 

"Is this okay?" Ty Lee up at the slightly taller woman, her eyes half closed and lips parted. "I will stop if you want me to.."

Azula felt her chest tighten at the idea of letting go, but the rising anxiety got the best of her. 

"I..." 

She paused, looking around for Zuko who was just standing a few feet away, looking back at her. She read the question in his eyes. Some girl had found herself in his arms, while Katara had trailed off to find some drinks for the group. Ty Lee tried to bring her back by placing a hand on Azulas cheeks which made her step back. Her eyes were darting between Zuko and Ty Lee now, the nervousness she had been holding back finally breaking free. 

"I have to go."

Before Ty Lee could ask where she wanted to go to, Azula had vanished between the strangers, disappearing into thin air. Her eyes widened in shock and Zuko came rushing over, completely disregarding the other girl. 

"What was that?" he asked, looking down at Ty Lee in concern.

"I don't know...." She knew. "... But we have to find her! She can't just walk around all alone!"

"Right." Zuko held his head as he felt the old familiar headache coming back.   
Why wouldn't there be one day without any mishaps? 

"Let's get Katara, this could go so wrong if we don't find her quickly!"

Ty Lee nodded, following him closely. She knew this was her fault. She had made her so uncomfortable she didn't see any other way than to run away. But she had asked her. When would this finally start to make sense?  
This was damgwrous, and the more she thought about it, the more doubts started to creep into her mind.

* * *

Azula's breath came in shorter, heavier strokes as she rushed down the streets, pushing people out of her way without paying any mind to it. When she was sure to be far enough and finally alone, she found herself in front of fountain, peacefully spitting water into the air. She took a seat on the cold stone, looking down at her own reflection. Her cheeks were still red, probably from all the running, but she knew it was something else as well. 

For the first time since they had left, she felt like she was able to breath. Ty Lees eyes had been following her every step, observing her like she was some kind of painting. It was as flattering as it was unsettling. Did this girl actually like her? It couldn't be possible.

And even if she did, _did it matter_?

Before she could continue her thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder, ripping her out of her mind. A man stood beside her, eyeing her in what seemed to be disbelief. He remained silent for a while, just looking her up and down before she felt calm enough to raise her voice.

"Can I help you?"

He shook his head, stepping further towards her, which made Azula shift in an attempt to get up and leave. He didn't give her the chance to.

"It really is you..." he muttered. "You are Princess Azula! Aren't you?"

Her eyes grew wide in panic and surprise and she felt her fingers twitch, the fire inside her longing to burn him into a crisp. Gladly, she felt enough in control to push the urge away and put on a smile. 

"No, you must confuse me with someone else. Now, if you'd excu-"

"Don't worry, Princess." He lowered his upper body in a subtle bow. "I won't tell anyone."

She frowned again, unsure what to make of this. It couldn't be good.

"I am still loyal to the Fire Lord, the real one, of course. Your father still has a respectable amount of followers, and we won't rest before that imposter gets dethroned!"

She felt her stomach drop. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

The man shook. "You don't have to keep that act up around me! I am your loyal servant! We have been looking for you everywhere.. I knew you would come back and help to take that disgrace of a Fire Lord down!"

She tried to keep her voice steady. "Who is "we"?"

"The New Ozai Society of course! We plan to free OzI bring the Fire Nation back to it's old glory!" 

Azula bit her lip, trying to hide her panic. The fact alone that he was so convinced Azula would support them, possible lead this insanity, spoke volumes about the person she used to be. Panic got the best of her as she started to turn away. 

"W.. Where are you going, Princess?"

Azula didn't turn. Her steps grew faster, trying to get rid of the stranger. "Get away from me."

"No, wait-"

"I said" she turned, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into a wall. The street was empty, so she didn't feel guilty for lighting a flame in front if his face. It burnt hot and bright and threw a dim blue light onto his sweaty face. "... Get _away_ from me." 

Her eyes were burning with fury, threatening the men. 

"What are you doing.." He started but she cut him off, holding the flame closer to his skin.

"Don't bother me with this insanity. I don't want to hear another word."

It wasn't a good idea, not at all - maybe she should've played his game and just went with it, but who knew what would have happened then? Right now she couldn't focus. There was too much going on.

She let him go as she came back to her senses. He fell to the ground, following her with his eyes as she vanished into the night. 

"This is the insanity _you_ started! You and your father!"

His voice became part of the others as tears started to run down her face. His words would be engraved into her mind, haunting her in dreams and moments of silence, making her hate who she was even more. Now just wasn't the time to confront her fears. Now all she could think about was a quite spot, an actual place for herself, and cry. And whoever dared to follow her would get burned. She was done with everyone interrupting her.

* * *

The festivities were raging, laughter and music dancing in the air as she entered the vacant side streets. When she had looked wherever she could. If she had known she'd run off, she wouldn't have taken her here. Maybe everything was a lie after all. Maybe she had played this game, and succeeded, and now Ty Lee was the fool again for trusting so easily. Maybe Azula hadn't changed. 

Her thoughts were racing, doubts clouding her mind, smothering her. She was shaking, it was almost painful, every fibre of her body aching in confusion and disappointment. She steadied herself on a wall, her sweaty palms pressing into the stone and wood, desperately grasping for a sense of reality. Everything was spinning, making it impossible to continue searching. 

Why did she doubt her? There could be a good reason for her leaving. Why did it have to be an evil scheme? She had boasted about how much she believed Azula, trying to convince the others so frantically. Now she was doubting her, for what reason? Did she fear to be proven wrong so badly? No, that wasn't it. She was disappointed in herself. How could she betray Azula so easily? 

Nearly breaking into tears, she wanted to turn and look for Zuko and Katara, she paused as she heard a distant whimper. A familiar sound, yet so surreal that she immediately knew who it was. Around the corner, crouched next to a tree, sat Azula. Her face hid between her hands, trying to block out her surrounding. Unsure of what to do, Ty Lee sat down on the grass next to her, staring into the distance. She had found a pretty, quiet spot, which sat enthroned above the rooftops and streets, facing the ocean. The moon painted everything in a cold silver, which lifted the scene far above everything else that was so loud and full of life. It felt like a different universe entirely. 

"Azula.." She breathed "Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head, still pressing her palms against glistening wet cheeks. 

Ty Lee scolded herself for misjudging her so effortlessly earlier but couldn't focus on it now. Instead, she reached for Azulas hands and took them in her own. The Princess looked at her disapprovingly but her tears did not stop. 

"I'm here." Ty Lee whispered, raising her hands to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'm with you." She felt tears forming in her own eyes. "I alw-"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She was taken aback by the question, needing a moment to collect her thoughts. Azula was now glaring at her with an intensity that should've set her on fire. Ty Lee bit her lips before she cautiously started an attempt of an answer. 

"I like you, duh."

Azula shook her head. "But in what way? Am I a _friend_? Don't you _fear_ me? Do you-" she paused, gathering strength for her next words. "Do you _love_ me?"

Ty Lee tapped her chin, playfully, as if to calm the situation - it didn't work. 

"What.. Would you say.. If the answer was, that I.. Do love you?"

Every word came out in a shaky breath, vulnerable and weak.   
Azula's silence brought back the anxiety she had tried to swallow for hours, maybe days... Or was it years? 

"How could you?" 

She didn't know what to do with that question. What was that supposed to mean? Did she want reasons? Ty Lee had an entire book written in the back of her head, every little thing she adored about her. 

"I.. Huh?"

Azula groaned, hiding her face back in her palms that she ripped from Ty Lees touch like she burnt herself on it. 

"You don't know me! The real me! Or is it the fake me? Ugh!"

Ty Lee tilted her head, visibly confused.

"What I am trying to say is..." She started slowly, as if talking to a moron. "I am not the one you used to know. I am different, but at the same time I'm not. How do you know you love me? Which me do you love anyway? Don't you fear me?"

"I-"

"You wouldn't have kissed me if I had my memories, would you?"

Ty Lee remained silent. 

"How could you love someone you know nothing about?! How can you know I won't hurt you?"

Words came flodding out of her mouth faster than her mind could keep up. If she had taken a minute to think about it, she would've stopped. She would've ran away and tried to avoid this conversation - but she didn't. She didn't stop, and now there was no going back. 

Instead, she jolted forwards, pinning Ty Lee to the tree trunk, eyes locked with hers. 

"I could burn you." She growled. "I could hurt you and walk away and never come back."

"You wouldn't."

Azula huffed, gripping her wrists tighter. "How would you know?"

She let go, sinking back against the trunk. They remained like this, both facing the sea, locked in place like statues. 

"I don't even know who I am. How could you love someone like that? It would be insane."

She felt a hand in her arm, brushing over her skin.

"I loved you when you were cruel and mean. I loved you when I betrayed you. I loved you when you hated me.." Her voice was shaking, tears making their way down her cheeks. "I have followed you around the entire world. I have looked for you when you were gone.. Azula, if I don't love you, then I haven't ever loved."

She shifted, getting on her knees to face Azula once again. Makeup was running down her cheeks like black tears, making Azulas heart ache as she noticed them. 

"I have done so much, everything I can! I've hurt, I've cried..."

Her head fell against Azulas shoulder as she gave in to the waterfall of tears that fell from her eyes. 

"Just.. J-Just let me do this! Let me love you!"

Her voice had turned to a hoarse plea, mumbled into the fabric of her robe. 

"you don't have to love me back.. As I said, we don't even have to be friends, you don't even have to like me!" 

Azula sat still, staring past Ty Lee into the distance. The lack fo response made Ty Lee cry even harder. 

"But I beg you, don't doubt for a second that I love you... I have never said it because i wasn't aware. I know it now.. I'm a fool for not knowing earlier! And I love every you there is. Good, evil, memories or not - you are you and I just want to be by your side..."

The silence ripped her into shreds, eating away piece by piece with every passing second. She didn't dare to look up, to face Azula, the girl that must think she had lost her mind now.

"I.. I can leave if you want me to."

"Ty Lee."

"I think I should go back, I..."

" _Ty Lee_."

Hesitantly, she lifted her head and slowly faced the other girl. When her hands found the smaller girls cheek, she froze. 

"If I told you I needed time, would you wait? Would you stay, no matter how long it takes?"

She saw the fear in those golden eyes she adored with all her heart and smiked through the endless stream of tears. 

"No matter how long it takes." She repeated. 

"Thank you." Azula reciprocated her smile, brushing a tear away with her thumb. 

"I don't know how this will play out.. I have no idea what will happen, if I will change, what I should do..." Her eyes were fixed on Ty Lees lips now. "But I'd be willing to try... I won't say that I feel the same..."

Ty Lee felt a pain in her chest, but what did she expect?

"But I will try and I will give this a chance. I don't want to rush things, I don't want to lie, I want to make this right. And.. This is all I can give you. For now."

"It is more than I ever hoped for!"   
She didn't know if it would be appropriate to hug her now. Her chest felt tight, not exploding with joy like she had hoped, but a heavy weight had vanished from her heart and she thought this was better than anything she had expected. Azula was willing to give her what she could, and even if it would turn out to be less than love, maybe just a friendship, it was enough. She needed time, and Ty Lee was happy to give her as much time as she needed. 

She wanted to suggest to head back when she felt a strong pull, urging her closer to the girl. Azula's hand had found the back of her neck and their lips met in a shy, short lived kiss. They stayed close for a moment, looking into each others eyes without speaking. When the tears had dried and Azula had removed the streaks of makeup under Ty Lees eyes, they finally stood up and turned towards the town.

They didn't have to go back, which Azula appreciated. Ty Lee would lead her through the empty sidestreets and gather Katara and Zuko in the way. She didn't want to leave yet though, from where they stood they could watch the Fireworks just fine. So they waited, standing in silence, holding each others hand as if their life depended on it. Azula wouldn't let go, and Ty Lee didn't want her to. This was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got to write again! sorry for the wait, i wont be able to keep posting weekly from now on but i will try my best to not let you all wait too long! thank you for staying around and all the sweet comments!

He could've burnt everything to the ground. His fingers were itching, ready to burn whatever dared to step in his way, but instead he focused on his breathing. A Fire Lord burning down an innocent village in a rage fit? How would that look like? He sighed, massaging his temples as he rested against a wall. Katara was walking up and down the street like a rabid animal. They had looked for Azula for a while, almost missing the Fireworks in the process. What was meant to be a relaxing evening had turned into a disaster, and Zuko was internally scolding himself for trusting his sister so easily. 

On the other hand, why doubt her now? He didn't know what was going on between Ty Lee and her before she vanished. And then there was this other problem that was pacing in front of him, pulling on her beautiful brown hair and making him avoid her gaze at any cost. His heart sunk into his stomach. 

"When we find her, I will kill her!", Katara growled.

Zuko looked up, observing the passing villagers. 

"Who? My sister or Ty Lee?"

Katara balled her hands into fists and groaned. "Both!"

"No need."

Both turned around, facing the two women who had just rejoined their group. Azula was hiding behind Ty, visibly ashamed and a look on her face that they couldn't quite read. Had she cried? No way. 

"Ah!" Zuko sighed in relief, holding his head. If he didn't pay more attention, his headache would become a chronic thing. "I'm glad you finally came back..."

"Care to explain where you have been?"

Katara was drilling holes into them with her eyes, ready to start a fight. When she noticed the content smile on Ty Lees lips, her features softened. 

"I felt a sudden wave of panic, maybe crowds aren't my thing... I'm sorry. I should've explained instead of running off." 

Azula had pushed herself past Ty, facing Katara with a proud glare. Her body language screamed for a fight, but she made it clear that she had no intention to start one. Instead, she reached for Ty Lee hands, making the girl blush intensely.

"I want to go home."

Ty Lee nodded, facing her friends with a questioning look. They decided to join. It was fun, after all, but the search had drained them. A good, long sleep would be necessary to survive the journey home and the following stress that already awaited them. 

On their way back, silence ruled once more. Azula felt she had talked enough, still shaken up by the recent events and the conversation she was forced to have with Ty. Even though she asked herself what was happening in the brunettes head, she couldn't bring herself to speak another word. It had to wait for another day, which was fine, since she had told her she needed to take it slow, and there was something else occupying her mind. Something more important than fragile relationships. Her thoughts went back to the man who had approached her. Should she tell someone? She didn't want to stress her brother more than he was anyway. But wasn't it necessary to tell him?

For the night, she decided against it. There was no sleep in store for her, so she was left alone with her thoughts and enoug time to figure things out. Zuko and Katara had immediately excused themselves to their rooms when they reached the house, but Ty Lee lingered at the door, glancing at Azula every now and then. She didn't know if she could leave or not, so she waited next to her, still holding her hand. It was truly awkward, but oddly comforting too. Seeing no use in exchanging words, she squeezed her hand reassuringly, placing a peck on her lips and leaving to her room. She didn't turn to check on Ty Lees reaction, but she could feel her smile, crafting a similar expression on her own face.   
When the door closed, she fell onto her back, still in her gown. What a night... 

 

As expected, sleep didn't come to take her. The night was spent sitting on her bed, staring into the night until the sun climbed up through thick clouds. Time passed too slowly and the lack of sleep made it impossible to form a single coherent thought while digging through all the information in her head. Not one conclusion was made. Not even when the sun painted the sky red and orange and a soft knock snapped her out of her trance.

"Mmh.. Yeah?" Azula rubbed her eyes, letting out a short yawn. 

"It's me!" Ty Lees voice made her lips curl into a smile. "May I come in?"

She strechted her back, getting up from the spot she hadn't left for hours and opening the door to the balcony.   
"Sure."

as she opened the front door, Ty Lee stepped in, and suddenly the room felt flodded with light. Had she always been shining like this? 

"Have you packed yet? I can help you!" Ty Lee bounced onto the bed, spreading her arms and legs over the mattress like a starfish. 

Azula on the other hand just stared, unmoving. After a moment of silence, she finally smiled and took a seat next to Ty Lee, whose concern had grown with every passing second  
.   
"Sure... I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well."  
"Neither did I. Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment she considered it, sharing the inside of her head with her friend, but decided against it. It would take too much energy that she didn't possessed. 

Instead, after declining her offer politely, they started packing. She turned out to be the only one who was not yet ready to go. It only took a few minutes, considering that she didnt bring much. She glanced one last time at the balcony, forever the place where they had their first kiss, and left the room with Ty Lee. Zuko and Katara where sitting in silence in front of the house, awkwardly avoiding each other. They looked back, taking in the beautiful picture of golden roofs and green gardens. Now, it looked so different. They finally had good memories within those walls, something happy to remember in darker times. Zuko and Azula smiled at each other, feeling a lot closer now than when they had arrived. Even though it not being the most peaceful or relaxing vacation, it did a good job at bringing them together. There was something about Ember Island that brought out the most intimate things about people. 

Watching the siblings silently saying goodbye to a part of their childhood, before starting their journey back to the capital, Ty Lee leaned against the cold steel of the ship and sighed. It had to be here, of all places. Of course. Where else would she be able to be so honest with herself and Azula? She felt heavier and lighter than before, both equally, so that it felt like nothing changed at all. Did something change? She knew between her and Azula nothing would be like before, but hadn't that been there before too? In the end, what did it matter? She was with her, and she let her be with her, and it seemed like they finally trusted each other again. Nothing else mattered. 

Katara seemed to avoid the group, being exhausted from the recent events and not wanting to be around Azula any second longer than necessary. She had enjoyed her time with the group, but she couldn't wait to see Aang again. She wondered if Toph and Sokka would be around again. She hadn't seen her brother in weeks, and Toph had joined him on his journey to talk to other ambassadors and participating in important meetings. Recently, she tried to keep out of politics as much as she could, not because she wasn't interested but because she thought her energy was needed elsewhere. Instead, she helped the Water Tribe, South and North, to regain balance and recovering from the war, training a new generation of Waterbenders of which some even went through the trouble of visiting her at the Fire Nation. She would soon have to leave and visit the poles herself, but now she was needed here.

There was no doubt, Zuko seemed to have Azula under control and Ty Lee had calmed down, but she was needed. In case something would go wrong, how could she forgive herself for leaving? Until she believed her, until she could be entirely sure that Azula was no danger, she would stay. She had to talk to Aang first, finding out what would be the best thing to do. How lucky she was, having a boyfriend who was so calm. She sighed, rubbing her neck as she followed the waves with her similarly blue eyes. She missed him, so much. Being around Zuko had made that clearer than before. It had been nice to be with an old friend, but the way they laughed and danced and listened to each other... It reminded her of how it used to be with Aang, before the war had ended and they had to go separate ways. She understood that he was the Avatar and had a lot of responsibility, but it didn't change the fact that she needed him too. 

She turned, looking at Zuko from the corner of her eye. He was talking to Ty Lee, no idea about what but he looked amused. Katara found herself smiling. He had evolved so well, growing into a good Fire Lord and man of honor and sympathy. The way he treated his sister now was proof alone. She remained like that for a while, watching her friends in silence and smiling into the ocean breeze while Ember Island shrinked into nothingess at the horizon. After a while, she realised she wasn't the only one. Azula had taken the place beside her and was watching them too, not saying a word for what felt like hours. Katara tolerated her for that time, until she couldn't anymore. 

"Why don't you go and join them?" she said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to let her discomfort leak into her voice.

"Why don't _you_?" Azula grinned back, sensing the rising tension. 

"the boat is big enough, why do you have to be here."

"If you want me to leave say it, but I like the-"

"Please, leave."

Now they were staring at each other, grinding their teeth, fingers itching with the need to attack. They tried biting back their anger, swallowing it whole, but didn't succeed. 

"Listen, I know you don't like me and honestly? I don't like you either. Pretending is over now, but if you could do me a favour and tone down the sass that would be-"

"Oh, you wish!" Katara growled, feeling the waves hitting against the ship more violently than before. 

"Could you please stop interupting me?" 

Azula felt her patience dissolve into steam until nothing would be left, and after a sleepless night and growing emotional instability who knew what she would do? She was afraid, unwilling to betray her friend's trust again. 

"Go ahead then. Say what you have to say." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting.

Azula took a deep breath. 

"I dont know why it's so hard for you to understand but i don't what to hurt any of you. Not a single soul, to be more specific." She paused. "You have taken me down, right?"

Katara clenched her jaw. The memory flodded her mind, the raging flames, cold and blue colliding with fierce orange. She felt the heat, the static, the faint smell of ozon and ashes filling her nose. It almost felt like they just had won, chaining her to the ground and Zuko fighting for his life after being struck by her lightning. If felt real, heated, and it filled her with anxiety and adrenaline, like in all those nightmares haunted by Azula's grazed golden eyes. She shook herself awake.

"Yes. Zuko and I did. I suppose you can't remember that either, huh?"

Azula nodded. 

"I wish you would. I don't hate you, Azula. I hate what you've done, I hate what you did to Zuko and Aang and later to your own friends. But I don't hate you. In fact, i don't feel anything for you. Maybe pity. I wish you would remember the day you lost and how I chained you down and how your mind broke into pieces. It is something you should never forget. If not for your own sake, then for everyone else."

Azula, confronted by the brutal honesty of the girl, stepped back a bit. Out of all things she hadn't expected so many words, filled with sincerity. Steading her breathing, she shook off her shock and tried to continue the conversation that seemed so needed all of a sudden. 

"Me too." she said, eyes fixed on the ground.

Katara was confused, not expecting her to agree. 

"I wish i remembered the person you all despise. Not because I miss being like that, don't get me wrong. I want to understand."

"The only thing you need to understand is that I will never hesitate to take you down in order to protect others, my friends and anyone else."

"I understand that, believe me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Azula's gaze shifted, finding Zuko and Ty Lee.

"If I could change the past it would. But i can't. All i can do is to never hurt someone again and protect my family and my people."

"What do you know about family?"

Katara bit her lip, thinking about her parents. It was her family that had killed her mother, it was Azula that had imprisoned her father right after they had met again. She had played a crucial part in the war, fighting for the wrong side. Her eyes followed Azula's and rested on Zuko. Like lightning it hit her. Hadn't he done the same? She shook her head. No. Zuko had changed, he had decided to change sides and fight for the good guys. Azula had chosen her path, and it turned out to be the wrong one. But who was it, standing in front of her? It wasn't the insane princess she had taken down. It was a girl who had grown up, who had spent time in a mental facility, ran away and lost her memories. And now, she seemed to regret. After everything she had so cautiously observed, there was no doubt that this wasn't an act anymore. The old Azula, despite knowing so little about her, could never fake that sincere regret and hurt. There was a warmth in her eyes that couldn't be compared to the once cold burning fire which ate people alive. This girl was in pain, and Katara was finally able to see it. 

"I.." Azula sighed. "Admittedly, not much. That's something that stayed the same, I guess. I didn't have the luxury of knowing what affection feels like. The closest i ever got seems to be Ty Lee. But now, Zuko and I seem to get along. My mother tries to talk to me, repeatedly apologizing for something i can't even remember. But I guess this is what it feels like."

Azula smiled softly. "I want to protect them. Even if it meant to lose against you and be locked away or killed, I wouldn't hesitate."

She turned, facing Katara who stared at her with wide eyes. 

"So I beg you, if I am a danger, feel free to do whatever is necessary to protect them."

She didn't know what to think about it. It felt real, she knew Azula wasn't lying. It seemed to be the time to give her a chance. Azula was reaching out, and who knew what would happen if she slapped her open hand away. 

"Okay." The Waterbender reached out, presenting an empty hand. "I promise." 

Azula took her hand smiling, nodding in response.

* * *

When they arrived, a group of people was already waiting at the docks. They could make out Aang, waving happily as he noticed the ship. Next to him stood Sokka and Suki, holding each other close. In the background, resting on a rock and facing the other direction sat Toph. They left the ship, being met by welcoming arms. It was a heartwarming group hug, and even though uncomfortable Zuko wasn't able to escape in time. Azula watched from a distance, making sure mot to interrupt them. Until Ty Lees hand found hers and dragged her into the hug as well. She hesitated, but when others started to nod in approvement, she shyly gave in. It was awkward, but thankfully very short. As they split, starting their walk back to the palace, Suki and Sokka pulled Ty Lee and Katara aside. Zuko was engaged in a conversation with Aang and Azula followed them like a lost puppy, which gave them the perfect opportunity interrogate the girls. 

"Sooo..." Sokka started, shooting Azula wary glances. "What happened? Any problems?"

Katara shook her head, much to Ty Lees surprise. "Nothing. She doesn't seem dangerous at all."

Ty Lee wanted to ask where her change of mind came from, but decided to save it for later. The others didn't need to know what had been going on. At least not everything. 

"What about you?" Suki looked at Ty Lee which seemed miles away. "Do you agree?"

She noticed the suspicion in her leaders voice, recoiling a little.

"Yup." She chirped. "Everything alright."

Suki raised a brow, tilting her head to the side. 

"So.. Nothing happened?"

They looked at each other for a long moment that just wouldn't end, until Ty Lee leaned forward and whispered: "I'll tell you more later."

She finally gave up, letting her walk the rest of the way in peace.   
When they reached the palaces gates, Aang reached for Azula to separate her from the group.

"Is something wrong?" 

He smiled. "No, no. I just want to talk to you. And maybe you want to tell me about your vacation?"

A subtle blush adorned the girls face as she turned to the side. 

"Don't you have more important business to attend? I don't want to steal your time."

"I have time." He shook his head. "I promised we would train together."

The older girl grinned, nodding in response. She felt proud to be around a so supportive mentor, especially after Zuko had started her training earlier, helping her to regain a feeling for her own element. Before they could leave the group behind, another figure approached. Katara had abandoned the others, which were now entering the palace to inform Zuko about what happened while they were gone. She didn't feel it was necessary to attend the meeting, her priority would be to keep an eye on Azula. 

"Where are you going?"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Training. Do you want to join?" A teasing smirk rested on his lips while he took Kataras hand.  
She sighed. 

"Yeah." Her eyes were now fixed on Azula. "I think some more time together could be good for both of us."

Azula gave her a puzzled look. Unwilling to disagree and reject her just yet, she decided yo go along. Maybe her words had reached Katara and this would be her chance to minimise the distance between them.

Ty Lee was watching them from the distance, concerned but unable to join as well. Suki was already dragging her along.

Aang, ecstatic at the unexpected company, lead both girls to the royal training grounds. Usually, they were reserved for soldiers of the palace, but today they had the place all to themselves. Fortunately, since Azula wouldn't want to be around other people, and her blue fire would give her away instantly. It wasn't like they were too worried about that, the guards were loyal to Zuko and none of them planned to let the secret leave these walls, but better safe than sorry.

"We will start with simple breathing exercises, if you don't mind?"

"I'll do whatever you think is best."

Katara had taken a seat next to them, rolling her eyes at Azulas response. Seeing her so submissive and eager to learn hurt her head. It just didn't feel right. 

She watched as they began, closing their eyes and taking deep breaths, feeling the flow of their Chi and the burning fire beneath their skin. Katara was glad when Aang had lost his fear of fire. She felt guilty from time to time, knowing that the incident where he burnt her had caused his anxiety. Now, he was proud and strong and already considered a master. Zuko had trained him well, and whenever there was time, Iroh had joined. 

When they opened their eyes, the real training started. Aang started to show her basic movements, slow and easy so she could follow without feeling too pressured. Katara eyes followed his orange flames absentmindedly. She knew he wouldn't need her if something went wrong, but knowing she had her pouch and fountains nearby calmed her immensely. Azula followed his instructions, making fast progress. A prodigy after all, the Waterbender thought to herself. Had she expected her to fail in any way? No, but she had hoped. If Azula had decided bending wasn't for her anymore, things would've been a lot easier. 

On the other hand, how would she feel if she had lost her bending? Of if she forgot about all the things she had learned? It must've been devastating. Good that she couldn't remember.   
The blue flames sent a shiver down her spine. Pictures flickered before her eyes, a distant memory of burning houses and war. She could've killed her back then. She tried to remain calm, but the sudden wave of anger and fear made her tremble. She wanted to get better, right? As a person and a bender. She wanted to improve. Wouldn't a rematch be the perfect opportunity to show how much of her old self was still sleeping within? She tried to disguise it as an attempt of help, but deep down she knew, it served to satisfy her itching desire to feel she was still able to defend herself and others. She just couldn't resist.

When Aang lowered his arms, about to end the training and ready to move on to meditation, she stood up. 

"You've done very well today, Azula! It will be harder from now. It is important that you get a feeling for the element before we can start to connect it to your health."

"You don't need to go easy on me, Avatar. The faster we start the hard part, the earlier I can.." She stopped, feeling the words stuck in her throat. The earlier she could what? Feel whole again? Stoo living in a constant state of fear and suspicion?

Aang smiled. "It's okay. I understand. But don't push yourself too much. We will get there in time."

Katara saw her chance. She wanted a challenge? She would get it. One last time she hesitated, feeling her conscious disagree, but the warrior in her fed the fire. 

"You can show your new learned skills against me, if you want?"

Aang and Azula looked at her in confusion. 

"Katara, I don't-"

"Okay."

He spun around, trying to read the look on Azulas face. It was determination, no doubt, but something else too. He had a bad feeling. This wouldn't go well. 

"Guys, I really don't think you sh-"

"Well, let's start then."

She gently pushed Aang out of the way, forcing him to take her place. He tried to intervene, but it was already too late. Katara was facing Azula, preparing herself to attack. Azula just stood silently, looking at her without anger or a trace of bad intentions. There was a moment of silence and unspoken words, but both knew. It felt familiar, like a raging storm unable to hold back the thunder any longer. They had just waited for this to happen. Finally, they could unleash their frustrations and let it all out. Hopefully, it would help them move on.   
Aang knew what this was supposed to be, and he didn't support it. It was too soon, Azula was an unstable force that didn't know the damage she could cause. She might have lost her memory, but her abilities hadn't changed. One wrong move, and she could burn down the entire place, without even wanting too. It was dangerous, but he felt content knowing he could stop them if it was going too far. Right? 

Katara was the first one to move, sending a gush of cold water in Azulas direction. She managed to dodge the attack, jumping to the side and sliding across the stone. Just as she raised her head again, the next whiplash of water missed her only by a few inches. Her face darkened as she realised Katara didn't plan on holding back. Not like she wanted her too, but the attacks came too fast, too precise. It had only taken her seconds to figure out her intentions. This was supposed to be a lesson, and to prove who was the stronger bender. A challenge she was happy to accept.   
She balled her hands into fists, still kneeling as she sent the first raging flames on their way. A loud hissing noise accompanied the rising steam as Katara shielded herself. Azula wasn't ready to give her a break though. The next wave of flames were storming forwards her, and the next, and the next - without mercy, Azula didn't stop attacking until she had made a huge step forward, urging Katara to yield. She was smiling to herself, until she realised Katara was doing the same. When the realisation hit her, it was already too late. From behind, the water pressed against her skin as it took her down. Falling to the ground she grunted, trying to remain balance but failing. 

Katara closed the distance between them, ready to freeze the water and chain her down like she did before. Knowing what she was about to do, Azula decided to heat her own body up to a temperature that would protect her from freezing. A twitch was visible in Kataras face as she understood. 

"Nice try" Azula grinned "but the same trick doesn't work twice with me!" 

Her new hit only barely missed Katara. A few inches to the right, and she could've burnt her. She didn't intend to hurt her, but losing the battle seemed so much worse than a little wound- an impression they both agreed on in this moment. Rage filled the Waterbender as she sent a new wave on her way. 

"Don't be arrogant!" She hissed. "This was only the beginning!" 

They felt the sudden seriousness. How far would they take this? Aang felt his muscles twitching, unsure what to do. Should he shop them now? There was nothing speaking for this battle, it was unnecessary, dangerous even! But when he saw the warning in Kataras blue eyes, he decided to watch for a little longer. She couldn't possibly mean to harm her, right?

The ice thickened, hugging Azulas body tighter as the thin space over her skin which she had made with her heat started to shrink. Katara took a step back, focusing on her work while a layer of sweat former on her forehead. Her eyes were burning into Azula's, teeth grinding against each other. When she opened her mouth, it felt like the tension would barely leave, making it harder to speak. 

"You still need to train a lot" she huffed "before I can take you serious in a rematch."

That moment, something in Azulas mind snapped. There wasn't a flash of sensations, of blurred memories like usual, just pure and infinte anger as she breathed out fire, giving her shame and aggression a kind of body. Flames raged across the floor, spreading all around the place, almost reaching Aang as well. He jumped up, ready to stop them now. He was taken aback by the force of her outburst. The last time he had seen a flame this big was when the comet had arrived. Was it the fire she held inside all this time? Was it finally getting out, or had she always been able to do this? 

The questions were racing through his mind, preventing him to act fast enough. Azula had already made it back onto her feet, forcing Katara to bring some distance between them again. Her arms were trembling and a strange sensation hit her. There was something other than the burning beneath her skin, something bigger, something outside. She felt the energy surrounding her, swirling through the air and it felt like the sweetest offer, daring her to make use of it. Before she knew what she was doing, her body went on autopilot. Her fingers were gliding through the air in strange movements, the smell of Ozon filling her nose. Her eyes were fixed on Katara, which all of a sudden looked too scared to say something. She felt a grinning seperating her cheeks, almost tearing through them. When the hissing started, she could see the white light in the corner of her eye. Lightning was running through her veins, pulsating and urging to be let free.

As the noise found its peak and she was ready to release the energy building up inside her, she felt a fist crashing against her skin, directly into her right arm where the lightning was about to be set free. She felt her limbs go numb as a few more hits met her body, sending her to the ground for good. Lightning was set free, vanishing into the sky and the air, dissolving into nothingness. Gasping, she turned her head and found two silver eyes, looking down in concern, am apology already resting on her tongue.

Ty Lee had blocked her from commiting her biggest mistake since she had lost her memory. For a while, silence had fallen upon the group. Aang had rushed towards Katara, which was now kneeling. He helped her up again, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stared down at Azula, who was still looking at Ty Lee in disbelief. Unsure of what to do, the non-bender looked at Aang for help. 

"Enough for today." He mumbled as he shook his head. "Katara. You come with me. We have to talk. Ty Lee..." He looked down af Azula. "You take her back and care for her. This is unacceptable! Both of you should-"

"What is all of this?"

The four turned their heads, finally noticing the Fire Lord which stood close, holding his head in shock. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Azula had almost shot lightning at Katara.

"No." He growled. "Bring her to her cell, this instant!" 

He stepped closer, looking down at Azula in what seemed to be disappointment and a hint of fear. 

"She will stay there until I decide what happens next."


End file.
